From the Bottom of My Heart
by SweetTies
Summary: SEQUEL to B.I.T.X.H: As Kagome and Sesshomaru settle into an awkward business relationship, a devastating event finds her reuniting with Kikyo. With another tragedy brewing on the horizon, will Kagome sink into the depths of despair, or will Sesshomaru be able to catch her ? (Pairings: Sess/Kag, Miro/San, Kik/Inu/X, Kan/Hojo, Jakotsu/X, Aya/Banko, Souta/X. 'X' means find out ! ))
1. I Got To Meet You Twice

Title: _From the Bottom of My Heart_

Summary: Sequel to Beautifully, Ignorant, Traitorous, and Conniving (B.I.T.X.H). As Kagome and Sesshomaru settle into an awkward business relationship, a devastating event finds her reuniting with Kikyo. With another tragedy brewing on the horizon, will Kagome sink into the depths of despair, or will Sesshomaru be able to catch her ? (Pairings: Sess/Kag, Miro/San, Kik/Inu/X, Kan/Hojo, Jakotsu/X, Aya/Banko, Souta/X. "X" marks mean you'll just have to find out ! ;) )

Genre(s): _Romance/Drama, Friendship/Family, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort_

Rating _M-due to strong sexual themes, language, adult situations, drugs & alcohol_

* * *

 **((A/N: Hiya all ! How is everyone ? ^_^ It gives me great pleasure to present to you the FIRST of TEN CHAPTERS in the sequel to the original story B.I.T.C.H that was taken down and remade into Beautifully, Ignorant, Traitorous and Conniving, and now BITXH. That's right, it ain't over yet ! Since this story will only be ten chapters most of them will be very lengthy. This first one isn't too bad lmao. Um…I've never done a sequel before lol. So please everyone, I ask for you utmost support in this. I want your favs, your follows, but more importantly I want your reviews ! UNLIKE BITXH THESE CHAPTERS ARE NOT PRE-PLANNED. There is a rough plan for the story but it's only the basic outline of all the plots and needs fillers ! That means I will be looking to reviewers responses and seeing what you guys want/ like :) Anyway uhm…yikes I'm so nervous ! Lol. Ahh…please enjoy ! ))**

 **Narrator:** Well haaaaaay xD. Waddup my bishes. WELCOME TO B.I.T.C.H's sequel! Y'all hype? I'm hype lol. It brings me much happinessness to be able to be able to welcome all you people back. Anywayz though, this time around it's gonna be a bit different. This story a lil too grown for all my antics so I'mma take a backseat. You'll hear from me now, and as it stands, I won't see y'all mothafucca's until this bitch is over. Maybe I'll pop back in in the middle to check in and make sure y'all still wit it. Anywhom, along with the warm welcome I wanna make a familiar announcement. The one y'all mothafuccas hear me do at the beginning of every chapter. Matter fact, shit y'all say it with me. One…two…three THIS STORY IS RATED MA. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! That means if you went to Cinderella just to see the seven minute mini Frozen movie at the beginning…then you gots ta go. If you don't know who the Flinstones are, you gots ta go. And if you're still measuring your dick everyday hoping it'll get bigger…its called Viagra and YOU GOTS TO GO. Let's get it!

* * *

Chapter One: _I Got to Meet You Twice_

 _"Sesshomaru Takada. It's been quite some time. It's a pleasure." Kagome said, making her away around the desk, hand extended towards him._

 _"Kagome Higurashi." He greeted cooly, taking her hand firmly in his. Kagome's eyes widened. Still, after all these years his hands were just as warm. A small, knowing smile spread across her lips as she made eye contact with him. "It's a pleasure."_

Kagome heaved a sigh as she looked over at the glowing blue numbers on her desk clock. It six forty-five p.m, letting her know her work day had ended well over an hour ago. She, however, remained rooted in the soft wheelie chair of her office. The charming deep orange of the evening sun glinted at her through the glass of her desk that wasn't covered by papers, folders, pens, and her computer. The day had been long, incredibly long, and Kagome didn't know how to act towards Sesshomaru, but all she could do was fake it till she made it. That, was always the best way to handle office issues.

It was all just a big blast to the past seeing Sesshomaru again. She had figured he'd end up doing exactly what he had, which was taking over his fathers company and becoming a highly intelligent and successful businessman. In fact…almost everyone they had known from back then…had managed to find some form of success. Kanna, after graduating high school had spent the summer with all of them making memories. Though Kagome didn't participate in a significant portion of the outings, the ones she did go to reminded her that despite everything…she did have people who cared about her.

Once the fall hit, Kanna had gone off to Julliard in America and Hojo had beguwn classes at a local University. Kagome still saw him occasionally for the next couple years since he was close, but as soon as he got his Associates degree he was on a flight to America to reunite with Kanna. Kanna had already established herself in the school and Hojo continued his studies in Education near by to her. Not too long after they both graduated they moved in together and Kanna accomplished her dream of becoming a professional dancer and Hojo became a happy elementary school teacher and part time track coach. They'd gotten married only two years ago.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu after high school had established a band together with two other friends, one who was a bassist and another a drummer. They did well, but it became clear that Jakotsu was the center of attention with her voice. They disbanded after a few of years but Jakotsu made a good living singing. Bankotsu played guitar with her often, but had gotten into MMA Fighting and within a couple of years began making his living as a pro. He'd gotten fiercely good pretty quick, but anybody who had known him back in high school knew that wasn't much of a surprise.

Kagura had become a lawyer having worked her ass off in law school. Naraku had passed away two years out of high school, and with no parent's around, hardly any friends, her brother dead and Kanna oversea's she was utterly alone. Recognizing that, she refused to allow herself to wallow in agony because…she was afraid of agony. Afraid of the pain it could cause. So, as a result she buried her face in the books and worked day and night to achieve success. And she did. She was one of the youngest successful female lawyers Japan had ever seen.

Ayame…well Kagome wasn't completely sure about her. From what she'd heard from the Bankotsu and Kanna over the years was that she'd helped Kagura take care of Naraku until he passed. Some how though, it was almost as if looking at each other after that brought back bad memories that neither girl had been willing to deal with…so their friendship ended. Ayame went through school and similarly to Hojo, had become a teacher too, but pre-school teacher. Kagome found it odd but…maybe some how Ayame thought she could erase some of the bad she'd done in the past, by doing good in the lives of the kids she spent time with.

That brought her back to Sesshomaru. He had come to finalize Takada Corporations merger with Higurashi Enterprises. It was a smart idea, they had agreed. Higurashi Enterprises was a computer software company, designing softwares for analyzing, editing, security, virus protection, and photography. Takada Corporations was a marketing company, in charge of advertising and managing stocks. Using Higurashi Ent. softwares to its full extent, Takada Corp. would not only be able to monitor its consumer responses faster and easier, but also obliterate all competition with the caliber boosts to its advertisements.

On the other hand, Kagomes company stood to have in incomprehensible pay day. Merging with Takada Corp. was like an advertisement itself. Sesshomaru had many business partners who were ore than interested in using her softwares, and he could market her products outside of Japan. Already company phones had been ringing off the hook. It was a win win. The only thing that had been left, was the one thing they both seemed to have been putting off: meeting each other.

It had gone by surprisingly…ordinary. At least on the outside. Him, his secretary, and a lawyer extended the curtsy of meeting her at her company. They had sat in a conference room along with her secretary-Kazahe Maru- and her lawyer. They al worked through the last nitty details and signed on their agreements. Throughout the whole interaction Sesshomaru had seemed completely at ease, his relaxed features but distant eyes drawing her in like they did years ago. But Sesshomaru was a full grown man now.

His shoulders were broad as they filled out his suit. His body was larger than she remembered, presenting an even more intimidating air. His long silver locks had not lost their shine, and every movement he made was fluid. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest while she did a miraculous job keeping her attention on their discussion. She couldn't believe it. Her heart still had an ache, still had a soft spot for him. After an hour of discussion, the lawyers shook hands and departed first. Kagome had then released Kazahe to his duties, to which he bid them goodbye and left. She promptly suggested a tour of the incredibly large building, the other renovated half now belonging to him. After forty-five minutes of a tour she led them to another executive office that was across from her own, the the wide lobby of the top floor separating them.

At that point it had been five hours since he had left, but the heavy weight still settled over her. She wondered what he thought about her, if anything. It had been seven years after all. She knew she would never forget the look of betrayal the day they broke up. _"You're just like her."_ He'd said. Just like Kikyo. Her older sister had played a slightly edited version of her end of a phone conversation with Sango. Out of context, it had sounded bad. The look on his face as he confronted her played in her head over and over. She never got the chance to tell him the truth of it all. He had told her he would never be so foolish as to trust a human heart again, and that she disgusted him. It was still a painful wound, one that twinged occasionally with a reminder.

However there were two sides to her emotions. The first was the guilt, and the hurt. The next was the anger and resentment she felt towards him for leaving her. Sure, what she had done was wrong, but it had all been in good cause. She had done more than enough to prove to him that she loved him, but he only saw that as her deceiving him for the plan to take down Kikyo. She was, now, slightly appalled by everything she had done, but not enough that she was truly ashamed. And she never would be. If anyone should it was him. He'd left a woman who would have only continued to love him.

The sound of 'My Main' by Mila J quickly drew her out of her musings and with a knowing smile she reached into her purse, retrieving her blue blackberry (old fashioned she knew) and lifted it to her ear.

"Hey Sango." She said, swiveling back around in her chair to organize some folders on her desk.

"Hey! How'd the merger go?" Sango asked, her voice just as bright and buoyant as ever. Kagome heaved a sigh, but managed to maintain half her smile that was invisible to her friend. She began stacking.

"It went. Everything's official now." She replied. She heard Sango's excited squeal and couldn't help laughing.

"Yes, yes, fucking yes!" Sango cried.

"Mommy, you said 'fucking' was a bad word." Kagome heard the muffled little girl's voice in the background say. She giggled at her adorable niece and Sango's flustered response.

"It is, don't use it! Anyway Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't be there today. Miroku will be coming home in a couple hours though and then _we_ are going out to celebrate! No buts!" Kagome chuckled and shook her head. Sango was the company's managing director, an important job but not one that necessarily required her to be in the office every single day. She had taken today off as a sick day to stay home and take care of her ailing little girl while Miroku went to work.

"You already know it's not a problem Sango, and alright, if you so insist we'll go out." Kagome relented. She didn't much feel like going out since for some reason her encounter with Sesshomaru made her heart heavy. She heard Sango giggle.

"Okay, good! Let's meet at-"

"Mommy…" She heard Kirara whine. Kagomes heart tightened for the little girl. Two years out of high school Sango and Miroku had blessed her with a healthy, beautiful niece. The girl had Sango's medium toned brown hair and the most beautiful, if not unusual eyes. The outer ring of her eyes were green like Miroku's, but her irises maintained her mothers violet color.

When Sango and Miroku got married, she was more than honored to be the Maid of Honor. The wedding took place a week after their daughters first birthday. It was a breathtaking ceremony with vows that brought everyone to tears. The reception and after party that followed, was record breaking. Somehow, however, Kagome couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She had hoped that since Miroku and Sesshomaru had remained friends, that she would see him there. The ever perceptive Sango had let her know that he was having some sort of family emergency ad couldn't make it.

Kagome had, nonetheless, thoroughly enjoyed herself of course. The big event had found her reuniting with Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Kanna and Hojo. Kanna had taken off at the end of the summer after graduation for Julliard. Hojo had promised her that he would follow her, and after two years spent vigorously getting his Associates Degree he followed her to America. After a couple more years in school he got his Bachelors and became an elementary school teacher. Kanna had gotten her Masters in Dance, but was now going back for another degree in Education. It was still in her dreams to be the best dancer, and she was well on her way to the top, but she had decided that whenever she did decide to retire from that in the far ahead future, she would want to teach dance.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu both did well enough. They had a band and did shows all over all the time. The one who was able to take off just a little more was Jakotsu with her voice. She wasn't overly famous or anything, but she got called to preform at large venues, club events and the like. Bankotsu played the guitar in the band but had also taken up MMA and was now a pro fighter. Jakotsu didn't like it. In fact she absolutely hated it, but no surprise to anyone, Bankotsu rarely lost.

"Alright Rara, here I come. Kagome, go home, eat something quick, get changed and head over! By then Miroku will be here and Rara will be heading to bed."

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Kirara whined in protest in the background.

"Nope! Sick little girls and boys go to bed early. See you later Kagome!" With that Kagome's long term friend hung up the phone and left her in silence one more.

With a soft sigh Kagome looked at the folders she had organized on her desk, their next home the second drawer to her left. Before she put them away she stared at the Mac desktop in front of her for another moment and considered sending Sesshomaru an email before she left. But what would it say? Welcome to Higurashi Enterprises? He had already heard that practically a thousand times that day. It dawned on her that for the merger her company name (as well as his) would change. She frowned. For now they would stay Taisho Corp and Higiurashi Ent. They'd work it out eventually.

Kagome thought long and hard, but eventually shut down her computer system. She couldn't welcome him again and she figured it was too soon to ask him out for coffee. Not like lovers coffer, but friendly coffee. Wait, lovers coffee? She wasn't sure she was thinking right. It disturbed her how desperate she was to know how he thought about her now. With an unattractive groan she pushed herself up from her cushioned chair and stretched before turning her head towards her door at the sound of a knock.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Most everyone should be have been gone. She knew Kazahe was, she'd released him a little late, but not late enough that it warranted him being anywhere nearby.

"Come in." She offered, placing the files in her second drawer. She stood up straight when the door opened and she stood face to face with the same beautiful woman that had shared a rom with her and Sesshomaru earlier. His secretary. Her long ebony hair was pulled in a slightly elevated ponytail falling down her back and shoulders in ringlets. Her inside of a lime green eyes were wide and bright and her skin was undeniably clear.

Kagome felt a little inferior as she smiled at the woman, thinking rapidly to try and recall her name. The woman bowed her head and slender body towards Kagome and a light flickered in her mind.

"Ah! Shizune-san, right? How may I help you?" She asked pleasantly. Shizune rose slowly and smiled.

"Hello, Higurashi-san. I am taking my leave for the day. Takada-sama wanted me to see if you needed anything before I depart." Kagome raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Thank you. I will let him know I appreciate his concern. I'm quite alright Shizune-san. Enjoy your evening."

"Of course, Higurashi-san." Shizune replied before giving a shallow curtsey and departing. Kagome continued to smile to herself as she packed up and lifted her leather work bag. The gesture had been nice, and surprised her. At least she knew now he didn't hate her. She reminded herself once again that it had been seven years and she was twenty-four not seventeen and he was twenty-six and not nineteen.

Kagome made her way out of her office slowly and looked across the way of the lobby that was occupied by a large glass desk, furry sofa chairs and a large oak wood table. She could see Sesshomaru through the glass of his office and the open door. His hair was down and loose, unlike earlier, and he was focused intently on his laptop with a pen hovering over a notebook scribbling notes. He was no doubt most likely going over his accounts. She watched him for a moment, but before she could do something stupid and rash-like talking to him- she turned on her heels and walked away. He lifted his head when she was gone…

 _****Kaido Household_

 _8:13pm****_

Sango took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the large glass mirror on top of the red wood dresser that expanded six feet wide. She was seated on the side of the bed in nothing but her thin yellow bathrobe, fresh out of the shower with no makeup. As the years had passed it had only gotten worse. Gradually…she was wasting away, and she knew it. A white scarf was wrapped around her head, hiding the bald spots and rapidly thinning hair. Her eyes felt hollow, sunken into the depths of her skull, and her skin had paled considerably. She'd lost forty pounds in three years, thinning so much a new wardrobe was in order. She still wore layers though, to hide it from all outside of the little world of her house, and that included Kagome.

She felt so small and frail as she looked at herself pathetically. Times like these she felt a masochistic satisfaction. It gave her a sense of calm. She knew she was dying. And so did one other person…

"Sango." She closed her eyes at the deep, soothing baritone that flooded through the doorway. She turned, a close mouthed smile spreading across her lips as her eyes took in Miroku. He was standing there, a bouquet of roses in his arms and a smile on his face. He was dressed in a dark purple suit, the jacket opened on his cream colored button up, and black tie loosened about his neck. She stood up from the bed and he watched her with warm eyes.

"Welcome home." She said softly as she made her way over to him. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Thank you. These are for you." He said, extending the roses. She huffed, but gave him a smile as she took them.

"Must you keep doing this?" She inquired. He gave her a lopsided grin, flashing his pearly whites.

"Every Thursday." He confirmed. True to his word, since the day they got married five years ago he miraculously only missed a five thursdays. One a year, and that, was only because it was the anniversary of his grandmothers death.

True to his vows Miroku did anything and everything he could to spoil Sango. Two years after they got married he optioned his fathers company and was now the executive producer of four of Japans top ten shows in the nation. Using his money he provided a modest (by Sango's choice) house, both their cars, and a way too many toys for their daughter. He took them anywhere they wanted to go and he doted on Sango everyday from things like dinners, to small simple things like a movie or her favorite candy bar. Sango would never forget the day all those years ago when he first proposed. Now, there they were, seven years later, married with fantastic jobs and a daughter who couldn't be more perfect.

"You look beautiful." Miroku commented as he took of his suit jacket and tossed it on the bed. Sango rolled her eyes and scoffed playfully as she laid down the roses and picked up an empty vase that she had ready for the occasion.

"Please. I'm in a bright ass bathrobe, no makeup on and no wig." She shot back with a chuckle. Miroku tilted his head to the side and his smile warmed.

"Doesn't make you any less beautiful." He said as she returned from filling up the vase in their bedroom bathroom. She paused for a second, her back to him as she put the roses in the vase and turned back to him. Beautiful, he'd called her. Thanks to him, she believed that.

With the weight loss, her hair loss, her body beginning to feel weak her insecurities could not be higher. But Miroku made it a point of telling her all the time how beautiful she was and showered her in compliments more and more. There wasn't a second he wanted her to feel bad about herself. She approached him for a second time and this time their kiss was long and passionate. When they pulled away Miroku rested his lips on her forehead and she closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Rara is in bed, she's sleeping already. Her fever went down a little today but she was still pretty fussy because she feels like crap. She might wake up a couple times while I'm out." She informed him. He wrinkled his eyebrows.

"You're going out?" He asked, only since he hadn't known. Sango nodded into his chest.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru finalized the merger today and everything is go. We're going out to celebrate." She relayed. He frowned, slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to have the evening to ravish his wife as he'd been thinking about all day.

"Congratulations. To both of you." He said, rubbing her arms. She giggled.

"Thanks Miroku. This'll be quite interesting though, watching Kagome and Sesshomaru work with each other." She said. Miroku chuckled in response.

"I can only imagine. It's gonna take awhile for them to get used to each other." He commented.

"Fuck used to each other I want them to _be_ with each other." She huffed, and he could feel her crossing her arms. He laughed initially, shaking his head at her before pondering an honest response. Him and Sesshomaru were still friends after all.

"Well…I can tell you one thing, as long as you _promise_ not to tell Kagome." He offered, leaning back a little so he could look down at her face. She scrunched her nose up and pouted before relenting in less than thirty seconds. He smirked. His wife was so predictably impatient. She didn't like keeping things from Kagome (though she was on her second pretty large strike of that right now) but her curiosity to know everybody's business made it impossible for her to turn down the offer, and he knew it.

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious babe." He said sternly. Sango rolled her eyes impatiently and placed her hands on his chest.

"Okay, okay I promise, what is it?" Miroku frowned at her and she whined. He was very serious however. If word got back to Sesshomaru that he'd spilled the beans to Sango he'd come up missing he knew. "Miroku. I promise." Sango said, more even this time. Miroku nodded.

"Alright. Well…first off, don't get mad at me alright? It was Sesshomaru's private business and he didn't want anybody to know." He warned. Sango looked at him through confused eyes. What was so serious that he needed to-

"Kagome is Sesshomaru's mate." A silence settled over the room. Sango blinked twice very, very slowly. This was a rather… _monumentally_ large piece of information. She needed to find out _who, what, when, where and how_ and _now._

"When in the world did he figure that out?" She asked him. Miroku hesitated, rubbing the back of his head and averting his eyes.

"Uhm…few weeks before we graduated high school." He confessed.

"WHAT?!" Sango screeched making him wince.

"Babe, shh, you'll wake u-"

"How long did you know about this?!" She demanded next. He gulped and averted his eyes again.

"Uhm…a week before we got married." He answered.

"THAT WAS OVER FIVE YEARS AGO YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?!" She bellowed. He sighed and stepped back from her.

"I told you Sango, it was Sesshomaru's private-"

"I don't give a _damn_ about that! He broke Kagome's heart and all this time she's been his _mate_?! Didn't you think that I had a right to know, that _she_ had a right to know Miroku?!" He sighed again and ran a hand down his face. The last thing he had wanted to do was get into an argument with her. He had hoped somehow the information would give her hope for the future.

"Sango, like I said he didn't want to tell anyone." He tried.

" _Why_?" Sango snapped. "Is he or was he so ashamed of Kagome?" Her voice was loaded with malice that made Miroku wave his hands in front of her.

"No! No, God no Sango. He just…he was hurt about what happened and-"

" _He_ was hurt? That selfish, egotistical and emotionally incompetent dickhead!" She seethed. "I don't give a _fuck_ about him being hurt! Kagome spent years, before and after being with him, being hurt _because_ of him when all of that shit could have been avoided? Oh hell no." Miroku reached out to touch her.

"Sango I-" She swatted his hand away.

"No, fuck that, that was fucked up of you to keep that from me Miroku and you know it." She stated strongly. "Kagome has done more than enough for that man and at the point in which he found out she couldn't be truer for him he left her. I was happy he was back, happy that he could reunite with Kagome. Now all I want is him as far as possible. You're lucky I don't want to crush Kagome more than he's already crushed her. That's the _only_ reason I'm not going to tell her, not for your benefit." And with that she grabbed her makeup bag from the beauro and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Miroku huffed. No, there would definitely be no ravishing in his house hold at _any_ point that night.

 _****Kagome's Apartment_

 _8:30pm***_

Kagome stood in front of her full body mirror, wrapped in a white towel, droplets of water still draining from her hair and slipping down her neck and shoulders. She turned her back to the mirror and let her towel slip slowly to the floor as she peeked over her shoulder. Three long, only slightly jagged scars trailed from under her shoulder blades down to her waist. She frowned at them. Truth be told there wasn't a day she didn't think about Sesshomaru. Unfairly for her, there was her everyday reminder. It told her it was there periodically in weird ways, from the occasional twinge to the summertime battles of what she could and could not wear in order to keep them hidden. It wasn't fair at all.

Some days she hated the mark, for precisely that reason. It _marked_ her, as if taunting her of her past daily and making sure she knew she still belonged to Sesshomaru. Other days she didn't mind it, preferring to sigh and reminisce about the wonderful good times they had all shared together. Glancing at the clock she cursed under her breath and rushed to her closet. She skimmed through before picking out a very simple black cocktail dress. It was sexy with a halter top and short enough for her to shake her ass in while still keeping it classy.

After drying off completely she put her hair in some curlers to dry and slipped into the dress. Immediately following she slipped on a t-shirt over it and say down at her buearu, contemplating her choice of makeup for the night. Skimming over her eyeshadows her eyes stopped, and skated over to the bottom of her open closet, where all her shoes sat. They finally came to a rest on some pitch green almost black heels. She smiled slowly as she looked back at the eyeshadow of her choice and picked it up. It was the same shade deep almost black green with small gold flecks.

Twenty minutes later her makeup was completely done and her hair was dry enough. She sprayed it quick with hairspray and pulled the little instruments out, letting the curls fall down over her right shoulder. Carefully she slipped out of the t-shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress hugged her curves affectionately and her eyes looked sharp and commanding. That was also just the aura she held with her head held high. Her skin was creamy and smooth and her face was bright. The light blue of her eyes contrasted beautifully with the depth of darkness in her eyeshadow, brought out more by the ample mascara she had applied. She smirked. It was always her specialty making simple things beautiful.

She picked up her heels and a small black clutch she had packed with her I.D., credit card, cash, cellphone, masacara and clear lip gloss that currently shimmered on her lips. She picked up her heels before glancing at herself once more in the mirror. Though she wouldn't admit it, deep down, she wished she were dressing up for some one other than Sango…

 _****Burlington, Italy_

 _Takada Household_

 _9:06pm****_

"I am very sorry for your loss, Ms. Higurashi." The words were sincere enough, but they fell like stones on Kikyo's ear. She didn't respond, didn't even react to the use of her maiden name. Slowly she lowered the phone down into the hook and stood there in silence. After a moment of being completely still she lifted her hand off the cradled phone and looked down at it as it trembled. She had been having a good evening, an average one. Her family had just eaten dinner, and after, Inuyasha had gotten the kids ready for bed while she cleaned the kitchen.

Inuyasha had returned a while after, and they had decided on watching one of three episodes of _The Blacklist_ they had saved on their DVR. Kikyo had just gotten up to get some ice cream before the show started when the phone rang. She replayed the grave conversation in her mind one more time, digesting the information, adding it to her mind as an actual fact and not a horrible tale. Her body felt cold suddenly and she went rigid, the trembling of her hand starting to climb up her arm, to her shoulders and down to her legs.

It couldn't be true…it couldn't be true…

The sound of footsteps missed her ears as Inuyasha stopped in the hallway on his way to the kitchen after spotting her. At first he stood confused, his eyebrows drawing together as he wondered why his wife was standing in the middle of the hallway looking so stiff. He recalled the phone ringing and her leaving to pick it up. She, and whoever else it was, must not have been on the phone too long.

"Kikyo? Who was it?" He asked casually. She didn't respond. He noticed Kikyo's shoulders shaking hard. Inuyasha stepped a couple feet closer. "Is…everything alright?"

The smell of salt bombarded his nostrils and before him Kikyo began to sink to her knees. His eyes widened and with incredible speed he was by her side, catching her before the hit the floor. He could still barely see her face as it was hidden behind her hands, but it was red and wet with tears. She sobbed in his arms as she dug her fingers into his shirt and buried her face into his chest.

"Kikyo! What happened?!" He demanded. He hadn't seen his wife this upset in years. Kikyo was normally the type that was so good and being calm and holding together her emotions. For her to be like this, he knew something had to be terribly, terribly, wrong.

"She's gone…she's gone…" Kikyo weeped into his shoulder. Inuyasha held her tighter in his arms, stroking her hair.

"Shh, shhh it's okay, it's okay." He murmured soothingly. A tiny head full of unruly silver white hair poked out from around the corner. He put a finger to his lips quickly and waved the little girl away. She stood still and stared for a moment at her clearly distraught mother before pouting and turning away. Inuyasha rubbed Kikyo's back and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Whose gone, baby?" He cooed, nuzzling her.

"Mom…" Was all she said, and that one word made Inuyasha's blood run cold.

 _****Club ShitaGAI_

 _9:56pm****_

"I can't believe we're in an actual club, Sango." Kagome said loudly over the blaring music. Sango broke out into a grin and a laugh.

"Why not?! God Kagome I swear with all the work you do, sometimes you forget that you're twenty-four and not forty-two." She shot back, looping her arm with Kagome's as she towed her friend to the bar. For some reason Sango's arm felt thinner to Kagome than usual, but she brushed it off, figuring it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"Four fireballs with red bull please." Sango ordered for them immediately. The bartender didn't even bother to card them seeing as they wouldn't have gotten in otherwise and with a slight nod of his head he turned away. Kagome huffed.

"You could have at least said hi ya know." She commented with a smile. "And two each to start?" Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagome and with a laugh the young woman caught the hint and stopped pestering her friend. Sango was right, most times Kagome felt a lot older than she really was. In fact, if Sango hadn't just reminded her she was twenty-four she would have asked if her dress was too short.

The bartender brought their shots over and Sango handed him her credit card.

"Sorry for-Kazahe?!" Sango demanded in the same breath. What she thought had been the same bartender was actually a tall lean man with long lighter toned brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, his face clear and impassive before a small smile appeared. Instead of the bartender she previously saw, Sango found herself face to face with her office mate. Kagome's eyebrows shot up as well.

"Whoa! What are you doing here?!" Kagome questioned her secretary, her jaw almost on the floor. She had to admit he looked a lot different outside of work. Gone was his gray business suit, replaced by fitting black jeans and a silk blue button up that was open down to the start of his chest.

Two things remained the same about her mysterious secretary however. His distant wool brown eyes and his impassive face that held a small, blank smile.

"I work here as my second job Ms. Higurashi, Mrs. Tadashi-Kaido." He replied with ease before letting his eyes playfully roam the woman in front of him that he called boss. "I must admit you are looking rather stunning Ms. Higurashi." He complimented, making heat soar to Kagome's face as she realized some one from the office was seeing her _out_ out for the first time. Sango giggled tapping her foot on Kagome's chair with a sly grin.

"Yeah, don't you Ms. Higurashi." She teased. Kagome blushed harder.

"Anyway Kazahe don't I pay you enough? I mean-"

"Dat, dat, dat!" Sango blurted putting up her hand to stop their conversation. "No more work talk! We'll see you at the office tomorrow Kazahe byeeee! Now bottoms up!" She said lifting her shot and forcing one to Kagome's lips when she tried to protest. Kazahe chuckled at their antics, far too used to them by then and silently slipped away.

"Aaaaand next." Sango said as she took on the second shot and made Kagome join. Sango put both her hands up open palmed in front of her and closed her eyes, taking a breath. "Alright sit with it for a second…kay let's go!" She announced before gripping Kagome's upper arm with strength unknown and yanking her friend onto the dance floor. Kagome laughed and it didn't take long for the two of them to start shaking their asses to 'Candy' by Koda Kumi. Kagome felt the alcohol warm her stomach and a grin brightened her face as she waved her hips downward sexily. It was one of her favorite songs and she was feeling lucky.

Sango knew how to start it up, two shots to make happy and loosen up and dance floor it was. Kagome let all thoughts of the business, of Sesshomaru, and even of Kazahe drift from her mind as her eyes focused in on Sango's smiling face. Her eyes were closed and her hips grinded air behind her to the music and Kagome followed suit, closing her eyes and letting the music take over. She moved her body in every direction, dancing for nobody but herself and her smile only got bigger. When was the last time she had cut lose and had fun?

The song ended, the next one played, and they still danced. When that one ended Kagome didn't need to be pulled to the bar. She followed Sango as her friend ordered herself another fireball and redbull shot while Kagome ordered herself just a plain one of Jameson. They downed them and back to the dance floor they went. Kagome laughed as Sango tripped over some guys feet in their high speed pursuit to the dance floor and Sango rushed away without an apology. She was in a fit of giggles when she caught up with Kagome, this time dancing to the beat of 'Eat You Up' by BoA.

It didn't take long for them to catch attention under the blue, purple and neon lights flaring around. Guys checked them out but they ignored them, finding entertainment in themselves for the time being. However, things changed a little on their fourth trip to the bar. Kagome giggled as she leaned against the bar heavily, watching Sango trying to catch her breath.

"'noter fireball?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head, eyes wide.

"No more red bull! Washington!" She commanded and Kagome laughed harder before waving the down the closest bartender. Kazahe approached the ladies again and Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome' neck affectionately, causing Kagome's giggles to continue.

"Two Washington Apple's please." Kagome ordered for them. Kazahe gave a soft smile.

"Will that be drinks or shots Ms. Higurashi?" He asked. Sango stuck her tongue out at him from her position in Kagome's arms.

"Shots duh! And it's Kagome we're not in the office remember Ka-za-he?" She answered for her friend. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully.

"Actually, we'll take the drinks I wanna take a little break." Kagome admitted, releasing Sango and taking a seat at one of the three bar stools in front of them.

"Old woman." Sango chided with a smirk, but nonetheless sat down next to her friend. Kazahe returned a couple moments later with their drinks and departed with a slight bow of his head. Sango leaned her chin on her palm as she followed him with her eyes before taking a sip.

"You know…Kazahe is really hot. Maybe you should date him." She suggested coyly, her eyes half lidded. Kagome's eyes widened as she blushed.

"What?! Are you crazy, I would never-"

"Hey." Both women lifted their heads and looked at the man standing behind Kagome. Sango couldn't grin quick enough. He was just Kagome's type, long hair (which in his case was black) pulled back into a low ponytail, strong features and intimidating mud brown eyes. He was muscled and lean, clearly strong, a type to control his prey. He was wearing a loose jagged black tank and dark gray jeans, silver dog tags dangling from a chain around his neck. Sango raised an eyebrow. He was a Marine dog huh? All bark with all the bite to back it up. Sango lifted her drink and stood less than gracefully from her stool.

"Well, I think there's a hot girl over there that needs my attention. Toodles!" She lied and slipped off into the crowd, leaving Kagome blushing as she followed the man with her eyes. He walked around her until he stood in front of her in the small space between her, and Sango's abandoned stool.

He was less than a foot away from her. She fidgeted under his intense stare and he could see he made her nervous, and that made him smirk. Kagome blushed harder. Clearly he was a ladykiller.

"My name's Shiniichi Koga, but please…just call me Koga." Kagome glanced down at the bar before looking back at him nervously.

"Alright…my name is Higurashi Kagome." She said in return, extending her hand. His smirk widened revealing sharp canines. He was a demon, she realized. She hadn't used much of her Miko abilities in years and in some ways her senses had dulled.

Ignoring her hand he leaned forward slowly and pressed his hot lips to her cheek and she shivered, eyes widening as her mind blanked on what to do. She wasn't sure if she should smack him or snap at him…but instead she felt oddly…turned on. Before she could make a decision he was away from her, and his eyes glinted darkly as he let them slowly wander her form. The haze of the alcohol and his alluring aura had her legs shifting beneath her. How long had it been…?

"Pleasure to meet you." He murmured. And just like that, Kagome was putty in his hands...

* * *

 **A/N: HOPE EVERYBODY ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAP ! PLEASE R &R ! The more reviews the quicker I post all :) love yall, CHOW BAMBINOS ! :)**


	2. Between Two Sisters

Title: _From the Bottom of My Heart_

Summary: Sequel to Beautifully, Ignorant, Traitorous, and Conniving (B.I.T.X.H). As Kagome and Sesshomaru settle into an awkward business relationship, a devastating event finds her reuniting with Kikyo. With another tragedy brewing on the horizon, will Kagome sink into the depths of despair, or will Sesshomaru be able to catch her ? (Pairings: Sess/Kag, Miro/San, Kik/Inu/X, Kan/Hojo, Jak/X, Aya/Banko, Souta/X. X's mean you'll just have to find out ! ;) )

Genre(s): _Romance/Drama, Family/Friendship, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort_

Rating: _M-due to strong sexual themes, language, adult situations, drugs & alcohol_

* * *

 _((_ **A/N:** Ho-o-ly shit you guys are AWESOME! First of all WELCOME BACK to Chapter Two of B.I.T-I mean whoops let me remind myself this is the SEQUEL so instead WELCOME BACK to CHAPTER TWO of _From the Bottom of My Heart_! Thank you so much to my Chapter One reviewers: **Guest (#1), thninjaofthelove, momo, Jaz, XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX, avacyns-mother, VarietyFan505, kittychic0895, tacosfly, The-Infamous-two, Hugabouv, Guest(#2)**. You guys kick ass ! Whew ! I'm so excited ! I was so happy to get such overwhelmingly positive responses and I appreciate every single one of them ! It helped me get this chapter out in just a day over two weeks ! And just in case anyone is wondering, NO Koga and Kagome will NOT have any form of a relationship in this story. HOWEVER, a reviewer by the name of **Jaz** gave me an idea that I took a few sentences to include :) As I've told you all before I am more than happy to incorporate your ideas, and thank you **Jaz** for helping me add a funny paragraph :). Honestly I kinda just threw Koga in as a cameo buuuut…if you all really would like to see more of him let me know and I'll include more of him, otherwise it is strictly Sesshomaru and Kagome for that pairing. Hrm…I think that's it ! So without further ado, here is the next chapter of _F.B.M.H_ **!))**

* * *

Chapter Two: _Between Two Sisters_

As Kagome's eyes fell upon the stack of papers on her desk, her mind flitted back to her Marine fling, and she sighed. Fling was definitely the right way to describe it seeing as Koga was only around for a week and a half before he was shipped back off to his base…wherever the hell that was. She was sure he'd told her, but she couldn't remember. In that week and a half he had taken her to dinner three times, met them (meaning her and Sango) out for clubbing twice, taken her to the movies once, and fucked her damn near every night. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her…she rarely had sex and in all honesty he was only the fifth man she'd ever had sex with. The second after Sesshomaru.

Both times they had planned on going out Sango had adamantly tried to convince Kazahe to join them. The silent secretary had merely smiled and, being the epitome of a professional, polity declined. Sango knew asking out co-workers wasn't exactly protocol, but she knew her boss (Kagome) didn't care, so she didn't. Kagome was surprised too in how much more she enjoyed Kazahe's company. Maybe it was because he'd seen her get drunk, shake her ass, then leave for a nightcap, that she found herself substantially more comfortable around him. Sango and her felt much amusement teasing the twenty-six year old. Kazahe was always so passive they tried everything they could to push his buttons or embarrass him, doing anything from fake flirting when no one was looking to showering him in compliments about his cute butt. His mask never once fell out of place.

Kagome wasn't sure what had gotten into her when it came to Koga. She didn't normally just hop into bed with random men but there was something about him that just…set her off. Not to mention she knew from jump since he was a Marine he wouldn't be around long. With the added stress of Sesshomaru being back in her life, it felt like it had been the perfect release.

With Koga on his fourth day of absence meant that it had been a full two weeks since Takada Corp merged with Higurashi Enterprises and her and Sesshomaru _still_ didn't know how to talk to one another. In fact, one day Kagome found herself alone in an elevator with him and she thought she was going to piss herself. It felt so heavy and dark she thought she could practically see the rage pulsing off of him. Only, his eyes and his body remained stone cold and controlled. For a brief moment she wondered if his demeanor had anything to do with a lovely bouquet of multi-colored roses she'd received curtsy of Koga that morning…but quickly dismissed the thought. Sesshomaru? Jealous? And over her after all this time? It seemed more likely she'd be hit by a BMW being driven by a dinosaur.

Only when it was strictly business were they able to talk comfortably. Otherwise it almost seemed like he was actively avoiding her. It made her heart…and mind hurt. Why would be be avoiding her anyway? She huffed to herself. It had been so much easier with Koga around. He had showed up just in the nick of time to be the perfect distraction, easing her into these first couple weeks with Sesshomaru. Every time she was near him she felt guilty, like she needed to blurt out every indiscretion and apologize for hurting him seven years ago…as if it still really mattered to him. With a sigh she lifted her fingertips to her temple before jumping at the shrill sound of the telephone.

"Higurashi." She answered in an automatic cool tone.

"Ms. Higurashi," The slightly high and flustered voice of her first floor receptionist responded on the other end. "Some one is on their way up to your office to surprise you but I figured-" Kagome stopped listening in the middle of the womans sentence. Her eyes darted over to her office door that, without a knock, was starting to creak open.

"Ms. Higurashi? Ms. Higurashi are you there?" Without removing her eyes from the woman now standing in her open doorway, Kagome spoke into the receiver.

"Well…I'm surprised. Thank you, Trish." She responded lowly before pressing the phone back down into it's cradle.

Kagome, unmoving, stared at the woman in front of her. She blinked twice, giving merit to the idea that perhaps she might be hallucinating. That was not the case. The woman was wearing a white sundress with ruffles on the skirt, light denim wedge heels and a white clutch in her hands. She stood a solid five foot seven, her body curved and full with added weight. Her eyes matched Kagome's in their shade of Icelandic blue, and her hair in the same raven black, but longer… Kagome had not seen, nor heard from Kikyo in over seven years, since the day she tore her and Sesshomaru's relationship apart. Yet there she stood, in Kagome's office, blocking the way to the now closed door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome demanded incredulously, standing up from her desk stiffly. Despite the time apart, she still resented her sister. In addition to everything Kikyo had been in the years they'd spent together, Kagome was the one after the fact who had spent seven long years filled with a depressed mother. Her, well their, mother had spiraled into depression after Kikyo's disappearance. From what Kagome understood they had argued, about what she was certain she'd never know, but as a result their mother was convinced it was her own fault. She was recovering slowly through therapy and Kagome made continuous effort to visit her.

Their mothers illness took a toll on the youngest in the house hold, Souta. Even though he was away at boarding school for a few more years his grades started to drop. He called a lot and was always worried about their mother. He'd caught her one time, absentmindedly toying with a bottle of sleeping pills and ever since…he was on high alert. Kagome felt bad and tried to console him, but he wasn't worried about Kikyo. He knew like everyone she'd probably run off with Inuyasha, it was their mother that terrified him and…there was nothing really Kagome could do to fix that. Once he graduated he'd decided he didn't want to go to college, and much to Kagome and their mothers dismay, got into MMA. Kagome never quite forgave Bankotsu for that one. But he had his reasons, saying that college took too much time and was too out of the way and with Kagome at the high level job she had, he wanted to make sure some one had time to be around their mother. He was such a caring son. It made Kagome feel nostalgic in a way, that he was a twenty-one year old now and not a fourteen year old dork anymore. She still treated him like it sometimes though. She wondered if he harbored any ill feelings towards Kikyo as well.

Kikyo had just up and left, no note, no trace, no nothing. However, Inuyasha went missing right along with her. Kagome had tried on numerous occasions to console their mother by telling her the two had to be together. It made sense, the Takada's had the funds and Inuyasha had the access. Additionally after some scrutiny of their accounts, Sorem and Izayoi Takada noticed a less significant fifteen thousand dollar withdrawal, and knew it had ot be Inuyasha. Addmittedly Kikyo seemed…so different standing in front of her now. Her skin wasn't nearly as pale, instead it was warm and sun-kissed, she'd put on weight that made her only cutely plump, and the air about her seemed oddly…calm. Kikyo frowned only slightly.

"Hello Kagome. It's good to see you again." She said patiently, inviting herself to sit in the cushioned chair in front of Kagome's desk. Kagome gapped at her, trying to find words as her cheeks began to grow warm. She intertwined her fingers together before leaning forward and choosing instead to lay her palms flat on the glass of her desk as she gave Kikyo a hard look.

"It's been the better part of a decade since I've seen you and suddenly you wanna come waltzing into my office? News flash Kikyo, phones exist. Did you even bother to call Mom?" Kikyo's face darkened significantly. "And where the hell did you kidnap Inuyasha to?"

"Does anyone even say 'news flash' anymore?" Kikyo retorted dryly. Kagome glared at her, and Kikyo was quiet for a second. This wasn't how she wanted this to go. She wasn't that mean girl anymore. Kikyo sighed, and decided to answer. "He wasn't kidnapped." She said through a tight jaw.

"Yeah right! I bet he hasn't even seen his family since he ran off with you!" Kagome quipped. Kikyo adjusted her dress as she lifted one leg over the other before eyeing Kagome.

"Actually him and Sesshomaru talk quite often, and Izayoi usually visits twice a year." She replied. Kagomes face fell as she faltered for a moment.

"They…they do?" She asked quietly.

"They do." Her sister confirmed. Kagome's head felt like an ocean. Some how part of her felt upset that Sesshomaru did not tell her. Granted, she understood they had yet to talk about anything personal, but her sister had disappeared! Why hadn't he said anything? Sensing Kagomes inner conflict Kikyo cocked her head to the side and blinked twice slowly.

"Inuyasha asked on my behalf for him not to mention me to anyone. That's besides the point though, I have to tell you-"

"I don't give a damn abut what you have to say!" Kagome snapped, her anger returning full force. Part of her felt irrational, but the parts of her that had endured Kikyo's torment for years and had stayed up all those countless nights to the sounds of her mothers grief, made her feel completely justified.

"Kagome, please-"

"No! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Kagome, this is important-"

"Oh gimmie a break! Princess Kikyo returns commanding attention!"

"For Christ sake Kagome, just listen-!"

"Have you ever once thought of-"

"Mom's dead."

The silence dropped like dead weight into the room. Kagome's features rapidly turned to stone. Kikyo's face was bright red. She, had had enough. If Kagome wasn't going to be adult enough to let her get a sentence in, then she'd had no other choice. Taking a deep, uneven breath, Kikyo stood from the chair and lifted her tear clouded gaze to Kagomes eyes. Kagome was frozen, and Kikyo intertwined her fingers together in front of her hips before clearing her throat and speaking calmly.

"I got the call last night, and took the first flight I was able in order to get here. Inuyasha and your nieces and nephew will be here later tonight but we will see them tomorrow afternoon. The hospital called me because I am the eldest. I declined to know the details until my arrival, in which I notified them I would tell you and Souta myself, and that you and I would be arriving at the hospital together." She took a second to look at the inside of her wrist to the thin watch adorning it.

"They're expecting us in an hour. I'll be standing right outside while you pack up your things, and we'll be on our way." She finished before turning her back, and stepping out of the office, closing the door back behind her. Releasing a heavy breath she blinked away her tears, murmuring for herself to calm down and keep it together. This wasn't easy for her either, and although she deserved Kagome's animosity, that didn't make it hurt any less. And on top of that, their mother was dead. She wasn't the same girl that had taken off from Japan all those years ago, but she knew her sister had no way of knowing that.

One deep breath later her eyes settled on her next destination. Tucking some hair behind her ear she made her way across the lobby to Sesshomaru's office. She was surprised his door was open, and studied him through the transparent glass of his wall. He was deeply immersed in his desktop, searching and typing rapidly. A small, warm smile tugged at her lips. Still typical Sesshomaru. It seemed like so long since she had seen him. He was a grown man now, more elegant and beautiful than she remembered. She leaned in his doorway and his head lifted to look at her, eyes widening a subtle fraction.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She greeted softly. He leaned back slightly in his chair.

"Kikyo." He returned indifferently. Kikyo decided to skip the small talk.

"Inuyasha will be arriving with the kids later this evening. Considering your position in this company I think you should know that…my mother has passed away. I'm sure you understand what that means…" She explained. Sesshomaru felt something heavy sinking into his stomach, but his cool mask didn't betray his feelings.

"Kagome…" He murmured. Kikyo nodded.

"We'll be leaving in a minute or so. Inuyasha also wanted me to ask if you wouldn't mind our staying with you for the duration of our trip? We'll be here for a week. Sorry for the last minute inconvenience. We could get a hotel if need be." She added at the end. Sesshomaru appraised her quietly. She was doing a phenomenal job of speaking calmly to him despite her clearly emotional state. Well, it was clear enough to him. Her aura wreaked of distress and despair, yet she was able to smile at him. He could also smell the salt of her tears.

"Hn. That is acceptable. I will make sure the proper arrangements are made, and...I apologize for your loss." He replied, his eyes showing sincerity that made Kikyo's heart swell. She stiffened for a moment before her soft smile grew, but only slightly.

"I'll let Inuyasha know, and he'll let you know when to expect him. And thank you…bro-in-law." She threw in before quickly slipping out of his office at the sound of his low growl. She giggled. She knew Sesshomaru didn't much approve of her, but he'd accepted her, and that was more than enough. Sesshomaru had first been contacted when Kikyo and Inuyasha's first child -a little girl by the name of Minako after Kikyo's mother- was on the way, two years after the pair had disappeared together. Surprisingly, he had been rather tolerant. He wasn't quite surprised since he knew they had to be together, and Inuyasha told him he was going to marry Kikyo. Inuyasha sounded truly…happy. Who was he to judge it?

Throughout the years since, several things had happened. Inuyasha and Kikyo had gotten married, and had two more children, three year old Marume (named after her aunt Kago **me** and her uncle Sessho **maru** ), and a one year old boy named Sato. Lastly she had proved to Sesshomaru…that she was indeed a changed woman. Gone was the vindictive, manipulative, cold-hearted, uncaring girl he'd known, replaced by a woman who was quiet, patient, and treated her children (and his brother) like they were gifts from the universe. He didn't know what Inuyasha had done to the woman, but whatever it was, it had worked.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father -Sorem- did not approve or accept. Inuyasha had already cut his ties with the Takada wealth but when Sorem found out where the boy was and with whom, he'd told Inuyasha he would never see a dime more of their wealth, and made him pay back every penny of the fifteen-thousand he had taken when he left. They both knew fifteen thousand dollars was chump change to the Takada's, but Inuyasha had merely shrugged and said if it would make his dad feel better he'd do it. Plus he was eighteen when he did it and hadn't asked permission, so it was technically stealing. Lastly he just didn't want Sorem Takada to have anything to hold above his head.

Izayoi was much more lenient, and though it took some time, she reached out to them. She had been apologetic for her absence, but Kikyo didn't mind. She knew most of it was due to Sorems disapproval. Inuyasha felt the same, and understood. Izayoi was a doting grandmother, and offered Kikyo and Inuyasha money on numerous occasions, but they'd always declined. Inuyasha had always been good with cars, so as soon as they moved to Italy he'd gotten himself a job as a mechanic. Business and talent with money ran in his blood, so after a few years of saving and building he managed to open his own independent auto repair shop. Based on the clientle he had acquired during his previous employments, it didn't take long for business to be booming.

Kikyo did her part as well. In addition to taking care of their children, she worked as a part time tutor at a nearby elementary school, and went over the books for Inuyashas company daily. Between the two, they lived comfortably. The first couple years were a real learning experience for Kikyo. Inuyasha and her fought just as much as they laughed. Kikyo was a spoiled brat who tended to get everything she wanted. Inuyasha worked with her. True to her word, Kikyo really was willing to change, no matter how hard it was.

The first task had been really working on her patience. Learning how to handle situations in an acceptable manner, and not say painful things to get back at people who cared for her. The next task, was learning to accept that not everybody was going to like the person she was, and she needed to accept that, and not try to manipulate them. Granted, with no one she knew besides Inuyasha around, it made that task not so hard, but had turned her into a more quiet woman. She learned how to be affectionate without needing sex, or how to do things for some one else to make them happy.

It didn't just stop there. With the birth of their first child, Kikyo got a crash course in learning how to give up being selfish. She was a twenty year old with a newborn and a boyfriend who was always working. She saw it as a test, and did her best. She was kind, doting, loving, everything she needed to be. Of course she lost her patience sometimes and yelled, but it only made Inuyasha laugh. He could always see how hard she worked, and whenever she was upset, he'd give her a back massage and buy her chocolate ice cream and flowers. It worked every time. She really couldn't have asked for a better life.

Kagome exited her office about five minutes later to find Kikyo exactly where she said she would be, outside her door. Kagome's face had paled significantly and though she was clearly trying to hid it, Kikyo could see her sister trembling slightly. In her time away from Kikyo Kagome had phoned both Sango and Kazahe and informed them of what meetings to cancel and which to handle in her absence. Sango had of course wanted to know why Kagome seemed so on edge and leaving suddenly, but her friend had been in no mood to talk.

Kagome did not look up at Kikyo as she walked past her sister and towards the elevator. Kikyo followed her younger counterpart wordlessly, and soon enough they were beginning their long decent down to the first floor, and eventually out of the large building. Kagome paused, squinting in the sunlight that bombarded her. She was still in shock. It couldn't be real that this was happening. That their mother was gone. She'd talked on the phone to her a week before. Just a week. She had meant to call sometime after, but Kagome had gotten busy and never would she have thought that…that…

The sound of Kikyo clearing her throat from beside Kagome drew her out of her thoughts. Kikyo was holding a pair of silver keys in her hand and frowning slightly.

"I picked up a rental for when Inuyasha and the kids get here. I figured we could take that…?" She trailed off, allowing Kagome to choose for herself. After a second more of silence Kagome gave a tight nod. "Okay." Kikyo said softly, before taking the lead and guiding Kagome through the small crowds of people to a four door silver sedan parked on the street in front of the building.

After they got in Kikyo fumbled around with the GPS before discovering the fastest route to the hospital their mothers body was would take them forty-two minutes, and then she pulled out. The awkward silence didn't take long to get to her.

"You hungry?" Kikyo tried. Kagome answered her with silence. Kikyo sighed and quieted…for three more minutes before she began to fidget. "I figured…we go to the hospital, and then after we go tell Souta together. It's only two now, and by the time we're done it'll probably be about four. He should be done with classes by then right?" Kikyo asked, glancing over at Kagomes stiff form in the passenger seat.

"Souta isn't in college." Kagome finally spoke. Kikyo's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she watched the road. Souta had always done well like Kagome and had said he wanted to be a doctor.

"Really? What's he doing?" She asked curiously. There was a pause.

"He's a pro MMA fighter."

"WHAT?!" Kikyo screeched before apologizing profusely for her outburst, blushing slightly. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Just who was this woman next to her? Kikyo groaned at the image of her scrawny brother getting pummeled and Kagome shrugged.

"He's not like he was when you decided to take off. He can handle himself." Kagome said, her voice hoarse. Kikyo looked over and saw Kagome's eyes were swimming with tears that she was holding back. Seeing that…made her decide it was time to go back to being quiet. She knew the last thing Kagome would want to do was cry in front of her, and if they kept talking, she would. Kagome needed to sit with her thoughts of their mother and Kikyo understood that. She felt like the only way SHE was going to cope was by talking. Kikyo didn't like silence.

Thankfully for her, halfway through the drive it started to rain, making her have to focus a bit more attention on the road than before. This left her content to continue to give Kagome her space. She'd ask her more about Souta later. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Kikyo got out quickly, heading towards the doors until she realized Kagome wasn't by her side. She stopped and looked back, noticing Kagome was walking considerably slower. She was moving quickly because she wanted this to be over, Kagome moved slow because she didn't want it to be real.

She waited at the doorway for Kagome, and when she finally got there, Kikyo held the door open for her and in they went. She left Kagome to lag behind as she approached the desk and gave the necessary information. They found themselves seated in the waiting room and soon after a doctor approached them and began to guide them downstairs. Kikyo's legs began to feel like lead as she followed him, her throat drying up as she swallowed hard. This was it. After they saw her body, there was no denying. They would have to accept the fact that she was gone, and Kikyo never had the chance to say goodbye. Never had the chance to say…how sorry she was. To tell her mother that she had named her and Inuyasha's first child after her. To see her smile one last time.

"It seems she's had a bit of a history with depression for the past number of years, and the changes that took place in her body because of that, lowered her immune system. Her body temperature was elevated when they found her, which lead me to believe she was suffering from a fever, so she was sick. Her body was weak, and in her weakened state, she had a heart attack. She didn't have much of a chance." He added the last part softly, but it still made Kikyo stiffen. Her eyes focused on the very pale, unanimated form of her mothers body laid out on the gurney. Her black hair had lengthened and lost its lustrous shine, graying on countless strands. Dark bags hung under her eyes and her face was slightly wrinkled with age. Kikyo's eyes filled with heavy tears.

"Why would she have a heart attack?!" Kagome demanded.

"Kagome…" Kikyo said softly, reaching a hand out. Kagome evaded her touch and kept her eyes trained on the doctor, having not once looked at the body. He was quiet for a minute, appraising her with raised eyebrows before pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not sure Ms. Higurashi, it could have been any number of things. But in her case from what it seems…is that she'd lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time and wasn't feeding herself properly. Add a good amount of stress and…it all falls from there." He answered honestly. "I wish I could give you more, tell you what really triggered it but unfortunately I can't. Sometimes…these things just happen." He said with a shrug.

Kagome was seeing red. This guy was an asshole. He was standing in front of her mothers body and had the audacity to shrug off her death like it was nothing? Like he was talking to his co-workers and not the deceased's daughters?

"I can see they don't teach _tact_ at medical school." She heard Kikyo growl from beside her. She didn't know when Kikyo had gotten so close, but in some twisted way she felt comfort in the poison she could hear lacing her sisters voice, feel the anger in her aura expanding as a soft breeze swept across the room. There were no fans. The doctors face colored significantly and he looked down.

"I…I'm truly sorry." He said softly. Kikyo's eyes lightened in their shade of blue, beginning to glow in the artificial light surrounding them.

"You will be." Kikyo purred in a dark tone. Kagome shivered at the deadly voice that was not Kikyo's own and looked towards the woman. She could see it in Kikyo's eyes. She was losing control. The doctor shrank away quickly, his face horrified.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried, ready to bolt for the door before Kagome hesitantly grasped Kikyo's elbow. It was the first time she'd touched Kikyo in years.

"Stop." She commanded softly. As quickly as it had come on Kikyo snapped out of it. She looked down wide-eyed at Kagome's hand on her elbow, then back up at her practical twin. Kagome raised a eyebrow but didn't let go quite yet.

"Are you in control?" She asked in a low voice. She remembered when they were younger, much younger Kikyo would have these little fits, and when she did she would lose control of her spiritual powers. In the years since Kikyo had obviously learned to control them, but Kagome hadn't seen her this close to a slip…since she was seven and Kikyo was eight. Kikyo seemed to be equally as surprised.

"I…yes." She replied, shame in her voice. She turned her eyes towards the doctor. "I apologize." She said coldly. All three of them knew she didn't mean it. The doctor sighed and cleared his throat before standing up straight.

"That's alright…I was out of line. You do this job long enough and sometimes you forget how to be sensitive. I do apologize. I'll give you both a minute." He said before excusing himself.

Slowly Kagome let go of Kikyo's arm and stepped over to their mothers body, letting her eyes wander the womans lifeless form for the first time, her skin pale under the artificial light, her eyes forever closed.

"Fucked up part about this is…she looks so much more peaceful now." Kagome said, her words quiet but Kikyo felt those silent daggers pierce her heart. It was her fault, she knew. She didn't say anything back, and two long minutes were spent in a heavy fog of silence before the doctor came back in.

Kagome left the room while Kikyo continued the necessary conversations with the doctor before filling out the forms. Finally she stepped out of the room to find Kagome sitting in an old, stained cushioned chair in the hall way. Kikyo jerked her head up slightly, indicating it was time to go, and Kagome stood and followed her sister's exit. Before long they found themselves back in the car. Kagome fastened her seat belt with numb fingers and waited. When Kikyo didn't start the car after a minute, Kagome looked over and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Kikyo…Kikyo Higurashi…was crying. And not just a few tears, no she was outright _crying._ Kikyo had her arms folded limply over the steering wheel and her forehead was pressed to it as well. Her shoulders shook as an onslaught of silent tears poured from her eyes. Kagome was unsure what to do. The compassionate part of her that had never seen this side of Kikyo was tempted to comfort her. But even if she wanted to, she didn't know how. The other side of her, the overwhelming majority, was stopped by her grudges, by her vendetta's. Kikyo didn't deserve comfort…right?

"Kikyo…" Kagome started, not knowing what she would say after that. Somewhat fortunately for her, she didn't need to.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Kikyo whispered, her voice thick as she spoke through her tears. Kagome's body stiffened, and her eyes began to narrow.

"Kikyo don't-"

"No! No dammit, no!" Kikyo yelled, finally jerking her head up, her glassy eyes focusing on Kagome. "Let's just get this out right now! I _know_ you hate me! I know you hate _everything_ about me, hate everything I stand for, hate the very ground I walk on, dammit I know! I knew before and I felt it the instant I stepped into your office today! I know it hasn't changed. And I know you think all of this is my fucking fault and guess what, you're right! It is!" She half screamed half sobbed, lifting her hand to try and rapidly wipe her eyes as she continued on her tirade that caught Kagome off guard.

"I didn't know, but I found out when I got that call that Mom had been severely depressed since I left. I didn't know how much I hurt her…I didn't even think it would really matter much to her if I was gone. All she ever cared about was you, little Kagome this, little Kagome that. I hated it! I spent the first half my life doing positive things but I wasn't like you! I couldn't just not have my moms attention and be okay, be understanding. No! All I wanted was for her to love _me,_ Kagome, but then you came along…you were her little bundle of joy, a baby who was always smiling, and never cried. She spent all her time with you, I felt isolated

When Souta came around, he spent most of his time with Grandpa before he went to boarding school, but even when he was born oh she loved him, but it was nothing like her love for you. And it was like she didn't even care! When I would whine or beg for her attention she made up every excuse in the book and yes, I know she worked all the time! But that didn't stop her from playing games with you and saying that you were younger, you needed more attention, but I was her big girl. I'm only a year older than you! She tossed me aside for you! How do you think any parent in their right mind would let her child wear the type of clothes I did back then? They could if they didn't give a shit! I pushed the limit, did everything to make her say ANYTHING to me, positive or negative but no. I got nothing.

So then…you got old enough…and yes, Kagome. I began to take it out on you. And I was wrong. I was so, so wrong. For everything I did. But I wanted you to _hurt._ I wanted you to feel how abandoned I felt by not just our father but our mother. She was your rock but Kagome she wasn't mine. Regardless it wasn't your fault, yet I did everything I could to humiliate you and make you feel less than. It felt _good_ to see you in pain, make you feel a _fraction_ of what I felt! But as we got older, I began to feel bad about the things I would do but…I couldn't stop. I couldn't control myself, it was like being in a haze. The guilt became 's when I started having the panic attacks." Kagome's eyes widened, and Kikyo continued.

"Mom didn't tell you about them because she quote: 'didn't want to worry you'. That made me angrier. And when you started to fight back in our last year of high school I wanted to see you _broken._ I wanted you _crushed like dirt_. I did everything I could to ensure Sesshomaru would break up with you, and I did. I did it. I'd succeeded…and do you think it felt good Kagome? For the first hour it did. I relished in the thought of knowing the next day he would break your little heart. The rest of the night was spent getting by brains fucked out because I couldn't let myself think. I couldn't let myself feel bad I had to feel empowered. I broke you.

But guess what? The next morning, when everybody was gone…I felt it. I knew it was coming, the panic attack. I had to delete it. All the evidence, everything I had done, I had to delete it! But in some fit of sick self-satisfaction I turned on that…that horrid video of you, and Mom caught me. She called me awful, and despicable. And she was right. She was right. But that was the last thing I wanted to hear from her. I told her I hated her. I didn't even think Kagome I just…left. I had to leave, had to get out, that's all I remember thinking. I needed to breathe. And once I got outside…I knew I could never go back.

I called Inuyasha and asked him to take me away with him. So I ran away. I ran away because I couldn't face the reminders of who I was. I figured she wouldn't care, that she would be happy to keep her prized child, you, and just move on with her life. I…I never thought…" Her voice broke off into sobs. "I never thought she cared…and would hurt so much. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean this, I didn't mean any of it, I didn't mean for her to die-oh God- I'm so sorry!" Kikyo broke down in the drivers seat and Kagome sat frozen, next to her.

Kagome didn't know what to say, or how to react. Her anger, her hatred, her resentment towards Kikyo…it was still there. It had been there for years. It was unrealistic to think it would just go away…but Kikyo had just poured her heart out to Kagome. Things Kagome had never known. She didn't realize tears were pouring from her own eyes until she noticed Kikyo staring at her through her own tear clouded gaze repeating:

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

 _Three Hours Later…_

Telling Souta hadn't been easy. At first there was dealing with his initial outrage of seeing Kikyo, and who could blame him. Much like Kagome, Souta had witnessed their mothers decline, so his rage was warranted. At first Kagome let Kikyo get a few insults hurled at her before she knew she was being immature and quickly stopped Souta. They'd found him in one of the special gyms he frequented and had stepped outside into the small parking garage with him. He'd had sweat dripping from his forehead, a towel draped around his neck and shorts hanging from his waist.

Kagome had suggested that they find a place that well…wasn't there, but Souta was having none of it, saying whatever the two of them had to say they could say it right then and leave him the hell alone. Kagome was surprised when his animosity had slid over to her because she wasn't letting him mouth of to Kikyo. And Kikyo, much like earlier, was not fond of the immaturity and did what she had done to Kagome, and dropped the bomb on Souta before he had a chance to open his mouth again.

Immediately the twenty-two year old's body stiffened. He didn't believe them…willing for a full minute to believe that it was some kind of sick joke…but when he finally came to terms with the fact that it wasn't…he slid down the outside wall…and cried. They'd sat with him, Kikyo a couple feet away and Kagome by his side, until he had calmed down. Right after that he told them he'd be back, and went back in the gym only to return ten minutes later, fully clothed with his gym bag over his shoulder. They left, and took the hour and a half long trip to their families shrine.

With only one pit stop deemed necessary on their way, they currently sat at the four person dinning room table they had all grown up eating at. Souta was at the head, with Kikyo and Kagome across from each other. Each had a full carton of Edy's ice cream in front of them. Souta's was Oreo, Kagome's was Moose Tracks, and Kikyo's was mint chocolate chip. Their spoons were large, and only Kagome had a glass of water next to her because she, for some reason, always wanted water to drink with her ice cream ever since she was little.

Another long silence passed between the siblings.

"Pass." Souta's voice said, and as if all on an automated cue they picked up their cartons, and passed it clockwise to the person next to them. Now Kagome had Oreo, Kikyo had Moose Tracks, and Souta had mint chocolate chip. They'd been doing this for the past ten minutes.

"Pizza Hut for dinner?" Kagome suggested quietly, after another long silence.

"Stuffed crust." Souta said immediately.

"Is that a question?" Kikyo's snarky voice rang in. Kagome and Souta exchanged glances, their first immediate reaction to frown at their sister's attitude…but then they remembered, it meant no harm. She was messing with them. After a second both of them flashed a grin at her and she blew out a breath of relief before smiling back.

"Pepperoni and Pineapple." Kagome said next, causing both her siblings to scowl at her. Kagome had always been the weird one. Souta and Kikyo could never see what the girl found right about putting fruit on pizza. "Come oooon, it's delicious!" She whined. They only continued to scowl and after awhile of staring at each other…they all started to laugh.

"Pepperoni on all, pineaples on half. We'll get an extra large." Kikyo compromised, making Kagome smile gleefully and Souta pout.

"Fine. But I want sausage too on our half, Kikyo." He said. Kikyo's eyes widened. It was the first time her little brother had said her name, or even said something that was directed only at her.

Kikyo shrugged. That was fine by her.

"Alright. But we're getting the salted pretzel stuffed crust not the regular one." She said, putting her decision out there as she stood and made her way out of the room to make the call. Souta stood up and started putting the tops on the ice cream cartons.

"You know…it feels oddly…nice. Being all together like this…" He admitted. Kagome was silent for a moment, then she nodded. Her little brother was right. It had been so long since they'd all sat together. They'd had a lot of bad times…but it's not like there was never ever ay good ones. The sad thing was, it took something like this, to bring them all together again. And if it was thought of like that, they still weren't all really together. They were missing their mom.

Suddenly a very different thought struck her as she stood up from her seat quickly, hearing her sisters distant voice on the telephone ordering.

"Kikyo! Don't forget the extra garlic sauce! Ranch too! And Hershey Dunkers!" She called while speeding out the room, leaving Souta by himself to laugh in the kitchen…

 _***Tadashi-Kaido Residence_

 _7:02pm***_

Sango sighed as she hung up the phone and almost immediately she felt the large, warm hands of Miroku massaging her shoulders.

"Mmmm…" She purred, leaning back into his chest. They were standing in the living room together, their little girl Kirara watching Spongebob from her position on the floor in front of the couch. Miroku's hands slid down and wrapped around his wife's waist before he kissed her cheek.

"Did you figure out what was wrong with Kagome?" He asked her, his voice full of genuine concern. Kagome never skipped out on work, even if she was sick. The woman was like a machine, and having her disappear so suddenly like that without so much as a warning…was definitely a sign of something bad. Sango sighed again and glanced over to make sure Kirara's attention was still fully on the television before she turned around so her front was pressed against his chest and her fingers gripping his shirt. A sad expression blemished her face and she gazed up at him, their faces two only two inches apart.

"Mrs. Higurashi died, Miroku." She said softly, and she felt her husbands arms tighten around her as his body stiffened. When they had all gotten close in high school there were plenty of times they had gone over to Kagome's house and Mrs. Higurashi had always been more than accommodating, providing them with drinks and snacks and laughter always. She was a sweet woman with a wonderful smile. Even after high school had ended Miroku and Sango continued to visit her, even when Kagome wasn't around. When Kikyo had disappeared the couple had decided to do what they could to help out Souta and Kagome so Mrs. Higurashi never felt too alone. A few times Miroku had gone to visit by himself, with bright flowers to make the older woman smile.

Sango felt the rush of air against her lips with Miroku exhaled heavily.

"Shit…" he cursed before hugging her again and rubbing her back. Sango felt hot tears springing to her eyes as she buried her face in his chest.

"Kagome must be so sad right now Miroku…" She whispered, her shoulders starting to shake. Miroku murmured comforting words to her as she began to release her anguish. Miroku guided them slowly out of the living room and into the kitchen, so as not to attract the attention of the five year in the previous room with them.

He sat her down in a chair by their island counter and leaned against it while he held her hand. He studied her face, his eyes searching her for an answer.

"What happened?" He asked her gently. Sango sniffed admist her silent sobs and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…they said she had a heart attack." She said back to him in a hushed voice before she hiccuped.

"How?!"

"I don't know!" Sango shot back, her voice elevating and letting him know the question was probably not the best.

"Shh, shh, alright babe, alright." He reached out and began to rub her shoulders. "I'm sorry…I don't like this either…where's Kagome now?" Sango tucked some hair behind her ear and out of her tear streaked red face with a sniffle.

"She's…with Kikyo and Souta at the Shrine House." She said softly. Miroku's hands stopped their ministrations on her shoulders immediately and he drew back to meet her gaze, his eyes wide.

"Holy shit, Kikyo's here?!" He demanded. Sango gave a weak nod before she casted her eyes down to the floor.

"She showed up at the office today to tell Kagome…that's why she left so suddenly. But that was really all she told me besides they picked up Souta and talked. She said me and her would talk more tomorrow." She mumbled in a defeated voice. Miroku blew out a stream of air in disbelief. The girls mother had died and her estranged sister was the one to turn up and tell her. Kagome's life had to be upside down right now he knew, and he felt badly for his friend.

"Alright, you guys will talk tomorrow, and you'll tell me all about it. I wanna see her soon too." He said, giving Sango's hand another squeeze. Sango nodded and pressed her forehead to his upper stomach, her tears having finally stopped.

"Yeah…I just hope those three will survive the night together by themselves." She mumbled. Miroku cringed when he considered this. It was one of the reasons he was so floored that that Kikyo was with them. He truly feared that the girl back then being with them now…would cause undeniable chaos. But then again…he didn't know. Maybe Kikyo had changed. Maybe all those years spent with only Inuyasha by her side changed her for the better. Sesshomaru hadn't said much to Miroku about Inuyasha and Kikyo, but the monk knew enough to know the couple had been married.

Sesshomaru had been reluctant to disclose that but when Miroku hit him with the 'come on we all know she ran off with Inuyasha' after three years, the demon lord had finally released that tid bit of information. That, he also hadn't shared with his wife, but certainly wasn't going to mention it. Unlike everybody else…Miroku knew a bit more about Sesshomaru's situation than everybody else. Sango was right, the man had come back to make Kagome his mate like she'd been hoping, but he'd also left Kagome not only because of his conflicted feelings and pride, but also because of Sorem Takada. An idea sprung to his mind.

"Does Sesshomaru know?" He asked his wife. Sango looked confused before her face scrunched up in thought at his question.

"I don't see why he would…Kagome would have had to tell him. Why?" She asked. Miroku frowned a little as he thought.

"I guess you're right…" He trailed off, not really answering Sango's question. She let it go though, seeing as she didn't have the energy. She felt very…weak suddenly.

Miroku tensed as his wife's body convulsed in a fit of hoarse coughing. His eyes widened. He knew that cough. Jumping away from her he tore off a strip of paper towel and was back over to her, his right hand holding it over her mouth and his left arm around her as he starting whispering calming words, encouraging her. Her body jerked hard as the coughing worsened. She slipped her hand under his to hold the paper towel and he wrapped his other free hand around her.

"It's okay…it's alright it'll go away, you'll be alright." He said to her, his voice firm.

"Daddy…" His head jerked to the side and he looked at Kirara, all snugged up in her Tigger footsie pajamas, with her long dark brown curls framing her innocent face. She stood, leaning most of her weight on her left leg, one fist near her mouth and the other one in a fist at her stomach, clutching her pajamas. "What's wrong with Mommy?" She asked, her voice somewhat of a whine. Miroku shook his head quickly and gave her a small smile, Sango's coughing slowly starting to calm down.

"Nothing's wrong with Mommy sweetheart, her throat just hurts. She's alright." He reassured. He felt Sango shift in his arms and he looked down in time to see her lift her hand. She was going to wave Kirara off, show her she was fine…

Miroku's eyes widened when he saw the flash of red. With unexpected speed Miroku grabbed her hand and and shoved it down on the counter harder than he'd meant to. He'd had only a second to react. Sango began to try and pull out of his grip.

"Kirara go back in the living room, we'll be there in a minute!" He half snapped and Kirara jumped a little before sniffling, and walking away. He released Sango as soon as Kirara was out of sight and she slapped him.

"How could you?! I can't tell-" Her sentence cut off briefly as she coughed. "-my own daughter that I'm okay?!" She demanded, tears falling down her reddened eyes. The coughing had done a number on her as it always did.

Miroku's jaw clenched tight and he slowly tilted his head back to look at her. With his shoulders shaking in anger he couldn't take out on her, he took her hand back in his grip and flipped it over so she could look at the small appendage herself, and her eyes widened. There was blood on half her hand! She was about to wave to their daughter with blood on her hands. Sango couldn't take it. She hated herself, every weak part of herself. He'd only been trying to help. She broke down crying for the second time that night, this time more painfully. Miroku's arms found their way around her again and she struggled to get out of them. She didn't deserve his embrace, she didn't deserve his kindness…she didn't deserve him.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She sobbed in his arms. Miroku felt liquid starting to sting his own eyes but he just kissed her head hard and didn't let her go.

"It's okay…it's okay…but babe, we gotta tell Kagome. It's not going to stop getting worse…" He said, his voice shaking as he pleaded with her. She could feel him shaking, too.

"Not now…we can't…" She whispered. There was a moment of stillness, but then she felt him nod stiffly. Kagome had just lost her mother. This wasn't a time to talk about Sango's deteriorating health. But then again…for his wife there was never a good enough time. There was always an excuse. But this time…there really was one…and it was that fact, that made his heart feel like it was sinking into his gut….

 _***HiiKIINA Club_

 _9:00pm***_

The soft sounds of a piano moved like a curtain over the small crowd of fifty, dressed in formal suits, women in black dresses ranging from long and sexy to short and mischievous. Many had wine glasses in their hands, and all had black pointed masks covering only their eyes. They pointed only at the tips, and only by a couple millimeters, made of black fathers and the same color sequins. The audience sat on plush velvet seats over the deep crimson carpet in darkened theater, their eyes all focused on the woman on stage.

She sat in the middle of the stage, the dim white and blue light illuminating her as her accompanist worked across the piano keys in shadows. She had blond hair, wavy and pulled over her shoulder, framing the right side of her face and exposing a slender neck and creamy radiant skin. Her lips were colored a burgundy red and stormy gray eyeshadow brought out her gleaming deep green eyes. She sat on a stool, her back straight and a black dress flowing from her curves and down to the floor like a river, a slit running up to just below her hip. Her mouth began to open, and words rang out, sounding throughout the theater.

 _You don't remember me, but I…remember you._

 _I lie awake and try so hard, not to think of you._

 _But who can decide, what they dream?_

 _And dream I do…_

 _I believe in you,_

 _I'll give up anything just to find you_

 _I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,_

 _You're taking over me_

 _Have you forgotten, all I know_

 _And all we had?_

 _You saw me mourning my love for you,_

 _And touched my hand._

 _I knew you loved me then._

 _I believe in you..._

 _I'll give up everything just to find you_

 _I have to be with you, to live, to breathe_

 _You're taking over me…_

 _I look in the mirror and see your face_

 _If I look deep enough_

 _So many things inside that are just like you, are taking over_

 _I believe in you…_

 _I'll give up everything just to find you_

 _I have to be with you, to live, to breathe_

 _You're taking over me…._

 _I believe in you,_

 _I'll give up everything just to find you_

 _I have to be with you, to live, to breath_

 _You're taking over me…_

 _Taking over me…_

 _You're taking over me…_

 _Taking over me..._

 _You're taking over me..._

The piano continued to play out softly into nothing and an erie quiet settled before the audience erupted in applause. The woman grinned, flashing white teeth as she stood and gave a delicate wave with her plum colored transparent gloves. After an added shallow curtsy she ducked off the stage and blew out a sigh of relief, placing her hand against the wall as she began the fight to take off her heels.

A man with spiky black hair and matching emerald eyes, dressed in a black suit and loose tie approached her.

"Good job Ja-what are you doing?" Bankotsu asked as he stopped a few feet from his sister, his expression curled in confusion. Jakotsu grunted.

"I need to get out of these heels asap!" She hissed, still hearing the applause from the audience. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and gave her his signature smirk, standing up straight and shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Since when do you need to get out of heels so bad?" He teased, dragging over a flexible chair and putting it next to her. She plopped down in it.

"These are too smaaaall." She whined. After a few more grunts and curses he heard her sigh. "Finally." She grumbled. "I hate getting all dressed up like this." He chuckled.

"Well for what they're paying you, you would have gone up on stage in a corset and a thong." He quipped. She looked up at him with a grin.

"Dumbass. And they're paying _us_ , not me." She said back, standing up from the chair. "You're my acting manager, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get the money and get out of here it's too stuffy." He said. Jakotsu chuckled and shook her head, giving his arm a pinch.

"Come now dear brother, you know we must mingle with the guests." She said in a jokingly formal voice. He groaned. He hated getting dressed up all formally just as much as his sister. Well, perhaps more. Sometimes she just imagined she was filthy rich and living the high life, and she might as well be. Her songs were amazing. He felt lucky this didn't happen all the time, but once in awhile special groups would call up and ask for these kinds of performances. Smallish, upscale and rich.

"Only for the money…" He muttered. "Only for the money."

 _***Tadashi-Kaido Household_

 _11:02pm***_

Miroku sat in his study, phone cradled to his face with only the dim lamp on his desk lighting the room. He massaged his temples as his eyes glanced down, unfocused at the papers in front of him.

"So Kikyo told you?" Miroku asked into the receiver quietly.

"Hn." Came the tell-tale sound of Sesshomaru's version of yes. "Prior to her leaving with Kagome. I haven't talked to either one since, but I have been in contact with Inuyasha. I'll be heading to the airport in an hour to pick up him and the children." Miroku's tired brown eyes widened marginally.

"Children?" There was a slight pause. "Children? As in _plural_?" He asked incredulously.

"That is what I said monk." The ice lord replied. Miroku sighed.

"Damn…so this is all really real…I wonder how Kagome feels…" He said. There was a short silence.

"I am…unsure." Sesshomaru finally said, and Miroku could hear just how unsure the demon lord was.

"Well…Sango's going to visit with her tomorrow. She's up at the shrine house with Kikyo and Souta. Maybe you should pop over too. Do you think you'll go to the funeral?"

"Perhaps. If Kagome would not be angered. When is it?"

"I don't know…just a thought." There was another short silence between the friends.

"How is Sango?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly. He knew…probably more than anyone else how sensitive a topic it was for Miroku. Miroku didn't have many people he talked to personally, and Sesshomaru had become his one true and reliable confidant. They'd managed to stay friends since high school and knew each other well. Sesshomaru was the only one he could open up too. Sesshomaru heard the long exhale from the other end of the phone as Miroku worked his fingers across his temples again.

"She…she just keeps getting worse, Sesshomaru." He murmured, his voice low and distant.

"Is she awake?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No…her and Rara are asleep…she had another one of those really bad coughing fits, but God Sesshomaru…there was so much blood…I don't…we don't…know how much time she has left." Miroku's voice began to shake.

"I keep telling her we have to tell her mom, tell Kagome, tell somebody! But she just keeps refusing. She makes up excuse after excuse and now…she doesn't want to tell Kagome because of her mother passing. But dammit I wish she'd stop fucking around!" His hand slammed down on his desk as his eyes burned, refusing to let the tears fall. He swiped the back of his hand over his nose, sniffed, then ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to do something, anything with his hands to distract himself.

Sesshomaru understood…how hard it had to be for Miroku. Granted, everybody knew of Sango's disease, but since she made such an effort to hide her symptoms, that left Miroku having to go along with it, cover up for her if she couldn't or make excuses. It also meant that Miroku was Sango's one, true, and only confidant. What this also did though…was left him with no one to talk to. The pressure was building on him, and he had absolutely no idea where he would be if he didn't have Sesshomaru.

"I am surprised Kagome has not noticed yet…"

"I'm not! I mean Sesshou, Sango takes fucking _forty-five minutes_ every goddamn day to load her face up with makeup. She wears layers of clothes, or baggy clothes or-"

"Sounds like Naraku." Sesshomaru cut in. Miroku growled and Sesshomaru quickly understood why such a statement would anger the monk. "I meant only in the sense of trying to hide it. It is what he did when he took a turn for the worst." He added.

"Right…" Miroku muttered before he sighed and put his head in his hand. "I just…I don't know what to do anymore…" Miroku confided, his voice broken. Though Miroku could not see Sesshomaru sitting in his own study in his house, the demon gave a short nod and began tapping his index finger on the desk.

"There is more." Sesshomaru said observantly. He could tell the man on the other line was holding out on him. There had to be a reason why Sango was turning for the worst so quickly. She'd been doing pretty fine the first few years, then a very slow decline began…but this was the third time in barely over a month he was hearing about Sango having this sort of attack. Two tears slipped from the black hared male's eyes and though he wiped them, with Sesshomaru's demonic hearing he didn't miss the small sniff the man gave. Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows and leaned back in his chair. "Miroku…?"

"She stopped taking her medication, Sesshomaru." Miroku said quietly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction in surprise at the news and blew out a deep breath. _Now_ it all made sense. "She thinks I don't know…but I started to wonder why she seemed to be getting weaker. I kept a closer eye on her and found them in the trash one night I was taking it out. I think she's already given up." There was a long silence that dragged on.

"I'm…sorry." Sesshomaru finally spoke, as he heard a few more indicators that the man on the other line was crying. Sesshomaru was not good with emotions, and in all nine years he'd been friends with Miroku never once had he heard, or seen the monk cry. Miroku always seemed so put together, so lighthearted that it was hard to listen, to believe that something had brought him to tears. "What about your own symptoms Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked in a half assed attempted to move the focus off the mans wife.

"Ah…" There was a pause, and Sesshomaru assumed the monk was getting himself together. "They're fine. Practically nonexistent." He said honestly. He had contracted the disease from Sango in high school, a decision he had been fully comfortable with making. They both were put on medications and though Sango had done well, after Rara was born (completely healthy and H.I.V free due to the special medications Sango had to take while she was pregnant) Sango's symptoms began to finally began to show after five years. And now, five years later, they were raging. Miroku's had just started just a couple years before, but they were mild. The symptoms clearly took a toll on Sango, so much so that clearly she felt…she would rather not deal with them at all. In Miroku's mind, his wife had already decided her future.

"Good. Now…in regards to Sango, we _can_ put her in a hospital Miroku." Sesshomaru said evenly.

"How? Sango would never go, we'd literally have to drag her kicking and screaming." He said with a sigh. There was a moment of silence in which Miroku knew the demon lord was considering this. Miroku chuckled lightly and shook his head. Sesshomaru's method of thinking and doing things always put a smile on his face. "They legally can't forcefully admit her unless she's a danger to herself." Miroku pointed out.

"Precisely. And you've just told me is proof of such." Miroku frowned.

"I'm not following."

"Her not taking her medications is a detriment to her own health, the cost of which could be her life." Sesshomaru explained, only making Miroku's frown deepen.

"That's a stretch Sesshomaru…besides I…I couldn't put her through that." Sesshomaru's next thought was _'would you rather put your daughter through not having a mother?'_ but he left it alone. Though they didn't talk, he knew Sango well, and well enough to know that Miroku was right. She would never do it, no matter how much she was reasoned with. The next step was to involve outside help.

"As much as it may pain her…I agree that it is well past time to notify Kagome or Sango's mother. I suggest, with or without Sango's approval, you notify Mrs. Tadashi." He said. Miroku's head jerked up at the sound of the door creaking and he saw Sango standing there with a tired and surprised look on her face. For a moment Miroku felt his blood run cold as he considered what his wife might have heard, depending on how long she had been standing there. To his relief though, as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, it seemed like she had just walked in.

"It's late Miroku, don't you want to-whose on the phone?" It wasn't an accusatory question, she was merely surprised. Miroku chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her. She looked so cute with her tired face, flowing night gown and messy hair. He put up a finger for her to give him just a second.

"Sango's up. I'll talk to you soon, Sesshomaru." He said, before guiding the phone back to it's cradle and smiling at his wife. "That was Sesshomaru." He answered her. She rolled her eyes playfully and pouted.

"I know that noooow." She said with a whine to her voice as she made her way over to him and plopped on his lap. She nuzzled his shoulder. "I want you to come to bed Miroku…" She said softly. Miroku chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"You want me to go to bed with you but you sit on me?" He asked, smiling tenderly.

"Mhmm…" She mumbled against him. Miroku held her tight in his arms as his mind replayed the conversation he'd had with Sesshomaru over again. The man had been right. No matter how Sango felt…Miroku had to do something. He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Alright." He said softly into her hair. "Bed time it is." He lifted her small body effortlessly in his arms, and proceeded to make his way, with her, out of the study…

* * *

 **A/N: That's it everybody ! I hope you all enjoyed ! Please R &R :) I'd love to know what you all thought about this chapter. Also, the song used in this chapter is 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence. See you nexty time ! Xoxo**


	3. Who Would Have Known?

Title: _From the Bottom of My Heart_

Summary: Sequel to Beautifully, Ignorant, Traitorous, and Conniving (B.I.T.X.H). As Kagome and Sesshomaru settle into an awkward business relationship, a devastating event finds her reuniting with Kikyo. With another tragedy brewing on the horizon, will Kagome sink into the depths of despair, or will Sesshomaru be able to catch her ? (Pairings: Sess/Kag, Miro/San, Kik/Inu/X, Kan/Hojo, Jak/X, Aya/Banko, Souta/X. X's mean you'll just have to find out ! ;) )

Genre(s): _Romance/Drama, Family/Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

Rating: _M-due to strong sexual themes, language, adult situations, drugs & alcohol_

* * *

 **A/N:** Welcome back ! Thank you to my wonderful Chapter Two reviewers: **Jaz, Hugabouv, Varietyfan505, Guest, momo, avacyns-mother, DeathDagger, dinalisilva, kittychic0895, and robinramsuer.** You guys are great, and I appreciate all of you ! Thank you so much ! And honestly you guys are the best, because I absolutely love it when you leave me lengthy reviews that tell me exactly what you liked, what you didn't like, and how you feel. I love that so much, it helps me makes adjustments accordingly. Now I'd like to take a moment to address something that some of you pointed out, like Kagome's attitude towards Kikyo, or the lack there of demonstrated in the previous chapter. And I think we all need account for shock, ya know ?

If your sibling came back into your life and suddenly told you your mother was dead, a mother whom you just saw not too long ago, you'd most likely be in a state of shock. I was trying to account for that :/. I know, if it were me and that suddenly happened, I would be thinking less about my hatred towards them and more about the fact that my mother was dead. So, Kagome did give Kikyo some distant treatment, but no, I wasn't going to make her dog Kikyo out when they were about to be on their way to see their mothers dead body.

The same thing goes with Souta. Both him and Kagome started out being extraordinarily rude to Kikyo (as she deserved), but once they found out why she was there, it's only natural that would change. It's not that they are suddenly acting like nothing happened, but the fact is, their mother is dead, and they are her children. It would only make sense, and be right for them to be together. Sadly…sometimes it only is devastating events that bring people together in a time of need.

Lastly, I partially incorporated a bit of an idea at the end of the chapter from a reviewer by the name of **dinalisiva** :) But emotions are unpredictable, and you'll see a bit of a different reaction from Souta in this chapter. Idk what else to say, so on that note….ON TO THE CHAPTER ! :D Hope you all enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** _Who Would Have Known?_

 _***8:30am_

 _Sesshomaru's Loft***_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat opposite from each other in the living room, four feet of space filled with emptiness and a long, two foot wide cedar wood table stretching a line between them. Inuyasha sat in a four legged wooden chair, his hands clasped together in a single fist that pressed against his lowered forehead, his elbows bent on his knees supporting his halfway sagging form. Sesshomaru, sat on his couch, one white pant covered leg covering the other, a violet button up dress shirt tucked into the crisp white pants with a bold black watch resting right under his right cuff. His back was leaned into the cushion of his couch, hands fitted comfortably in his pockets while he appraised his brothers' state with golden eyes.

"Are we going to talk or not, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned, trying to make his voice sound not annoyed. The half breed had been sitting stiff in front of him for the past five minutes, having not uttered a word after insisting they talk before Sesshomaru left for work. He knew Inuyasha was presumably in a rough state, which is why he actually made an effort to not sound like his normal agitated self, but that didn't change the fact that he had a company to run and places to go and the half breed was weighing on his patience. He didn't really understand why the conversation couldn't wait until later that evening. Finally Inuyasha blew out a breath and lifted his head to look at Sesshomaru through bleary reddened eyes. The older brother raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru. This is a lot." Inuyasha finally said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed irritably at the vagueness of the statement, but Inuyasha had been planning to continue anyway. "I can't face Kagome." He groaned, putting his forehead back down. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Really? This is your problem halfbreed?" He asked. Inuyasha shot up out of his chair.

"Don't be stupid Sesshomaru, are you kidding?! Of course that's my problem! I just up and left her, haven't talked to her in over seven years and now I show up married to her sister right after her mom dies?!"

"Better late than never." Sesshomaru murmured coldly. Inuyasha sneered at him.

"Yeah, guess the same shit goes for you, huh big bro? Ditching your mate and now you're back." He shot back harshly. Sesshomaru was on his feet in a split second, hauling Inuyasha up against the nearest wall by his collar. Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red. All this time he'd never told Inuyasha, so how had he known?! Unless…Sesshomaru's eyes widened and Inuyasha looked down on him with a grim expression. "Yeah. That's right. I heard you that night." He said and Sesshomaru tightened his grip causing Inuyasha to grunt.

"Explain yourself." He growled in a deadly tone. Inuyasha smirked.

"Not that hard to imagine, you know? I had made plans to go over to Kikyo's, but I knew you were dropping off Kagome. I didn't want to chance running into you guys, so me and Bankotsu stopped by the house, figured we'd smoke one and wait for you to come back before we headed over. We _both_ heard you talking to dad, Sesshomaru. So I've known for years you were Kagome's mate, and I heard you give into father and say you would leave her. So stop being a dick and let me go." He finished. It took a second, but Sesshomaru sighed and released Inuyasha before running a hand through his hair and turning away. What was wrong with him? He'd antagonized his younger half sibling into saying those words anyway, but all this time…Inuyasha knew?

"Have you told Kikyo?" Sesshomaru questioned a little too defensively as he made his way back to the couch. There was a brief silence before he heard Inuyasha's approaching footsteps as he took his seat back in the wooden chair.

"I haven't told anybody." He mumbled. Sesshomaru ran his hand down his face and blew out a breath. All this time then, not only had he known, but he hadn't uttered a word…to anyone? Bankotsu he didn't know, as the two didn't really stay in contact, but he was sure if the black haired demon knew, so did his twin. Him and Inuyasha had been getting along fine, but it was Sesshomaru's guilt and stress that caused him to lash out at his younger sibling.

"I…did not mean it." He said. It was as close to an apology as Inuyasha was going to get, and the half breed knew it. He sighed and gave a little shrug.

"I know you didn't. It must not be easy, having your draw to her and not having marked her. Now, having her in such distress…it must be rough." Inuyasha sympathized. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked to his brother.

"Have you…?"

"No." Inuyasha answered, knowing his brothers question. It was an obvious one, of if Inuyasha had marked Kikyo, truly mating her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened more.

"You…haven't?" He asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice. Inuyasha slowly shook his head no.

"That's a conversation for another time, though. Sesshomaru…I feel _guilty._ I left Kagome behind, abandoned our friendship without so much as a goodbye, and knew not only was she not going to have me anymore, but not you either. I left her alone, and I know I must have hurt her so much. What if she hates me, Sesshomaru? What if Kikyo was wrong for bringing me here?" He asked. Sesshomaru maintained a slightly surprised expression.

"And what is it you expect from me?" He asked, knowing there could be no way he could answer those questions. Inuyasha huffed.

"You _know_ her Sesshomaru. And don't act like you don't. She's your mate, marked or not, you may not have a connection to her but I know you checked up on her. Just please…do you…think she hates me?" Inuyasha uttered in a hushed tone, his bangs covering the vibrant amber of his eyes. Sesshomaru huffed. Crossing his arms he considered Inuyasha's words before picking a careful, honest and straight to the point answer.

"She does not hate you halfbreed. Yes, she was deeply wounded by your absence, but it was more the absence of her sister that impacted her life. Sango mainly, along with some help from the others, was enough to sustain Kagome. She will be angry and will most likely slap you when you both meet again, but other than that, I'm sure she will be satisfied with your presence. Additionally I don't think Kikyo having you come had anything to do with either one of you, it is the simple fact that you all have three children and it was time for them to meet the family, and she wasn't doing that by herself while comforting Kagome. She's your _wife,_ Inuyasha." He said.

It was Inuyasha's turn to look surprised at how honest and thorough the older man had been. He smiled.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." He said softly.

"Hn."

"I'm also kind of worried about the others…they must think I'm such an asshole."

"Indeed."

Inuyasha scowled, and Sesshomaru breathed a light sigh.

"I did not keep in much contact with Bankotsu, because he was more upset by my leaving Kagome than by you leaving. Jakotsu was equally mad at the both of us, so I have communicated with her a few times, she's done a few shows at my venues over the past number of years. Other than that, besides a very occasional text, we do not talk. You would be better asking of such a thing from Sango. Speaking of, she was more angry at me at first, as Kagome is her best friend, but as time went on, she cursed you more, because you would have been a friend while Mrs. Higurashi was declining." That delivered a harsh jab to Inuyasha's heart. "Miroku…harbored little anger towards me, and much towards you for leaving Kagome the way you did. Kanna chose simply to ignore both sides, wishing to not have to choose, but she was deeply saddened by your departure. I talk to her often. The rest you will have to learn on your own." He concluded.

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure whether to be comforted or what, but nonetheless it was good to know.

"Alright…thank you." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru remained quiet for a few seconds before standing up.

"Daddy?" Both demons turned their heads to the tired, soft and child-like voice. Standing in the doorway was Inuyasha and Kikyo's second oldest, three year old Marume.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He had not gotten a good look at the girl the night before, but now he saw her, standing tall for her age and thin in the doorway, her lithe arm lifted while her fist rubbed her eye gently. Her hair was long, thin like Sesshomaru's and a matching brilliant shade of silver. She had her mothers' almond shaped eyes, and one of her eyes matched her mothers' color, while oddly enough, her other eye matched the color of Inuyasha's. She had her fathers' small and slightly curved nose, and pale creamy skin that seemed to have a slightly blue hue. She was impeccably beautiful, and took Sesshomaru's breath away.

There was no way the little girl wasn't a Takada. And somewhere in his heart…Sesshomaru felt a strange twinge of pride that the girl had hair reminiscent of his own and not her fathers, though it was the only trait they shared. Inuyasha stood, beckoning the young one over, and after a decisive moment of hesitation, she began to walk fluidly over to the two with a grace much older than she. She stopped by her fathers' side, and studied Sesshomaru with her one gold, and one blue eye.

"Sesshomaru, this is our oldest, Marume. She was named after you and Kagome. Marume, baby, this is your Uncle, Sesshomaru." He introduced. Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows in surprise. Inuyasha and Kikyo…named a child after him…and Kagome?

The little girl was characteristically quiet as her eyes glistened with intrigue. Slowly she lifted her hand, stretching it towards Sesshomaru. The older demons eyes flitted to Inuyasha, allowing the half demon to give him a nod of encouragement before he took the young girls small and fragile hand into his own, much larger one. The young girl tucked her chin to her chest shyly.

"Marume." Sesshomaru murmured in his deep voice. The named little girls' cheeks and nose brightened with the color pink before she pulled her hand away and nuzzled her face into her fathers' sweatpants. Inuyasha rubbed her back.

"She doesn't talk much. Kinda reminds us of you." Inuyasha offered.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied, his eyes lingering on the angel attached to Inuyasha for a moment more before he reached into his pocket and withdrew a key. "On that note, I'll be leaving. Here is a spare key, do not lose it. Otherwise, the place is yours, so long as you keep your children from destroying my loft. In case of emergency, my work number is the best way to reach me, and you already have it." He didn't bother adding a goodbye, and in less than a moments time, Sesshomaru was gone.

Inuyasha lifted his daughter in the air before fitting her against his hip.

"Guess it's just you and me until your siblings wake up, huh kiddo?" He asked her, kissing the side of her head affectionately.

"Nnhh…" The little girl mumbled before nuzzling her face in his shoulder. Inuyasha chuckled before cradling her.

"Or maybe you just wanna go back to bed." He tried. He felt the small nod of her head against his chest, and he nuzzled her back in return. "Alright baby girl, let's go." He cooed and Marume's eyelids lowered as he carried the small thing back to bed.

 _***9:21am_

 _Higurashi Shrine***_

"Souta…I'm so sorry." There was a small pause that followed. Souta scrubbed his hand up and down his face hard before allowing his hand to stop over his mouth, blowing out a breath through his fingers. His eyes were bleary and the bed he'd grown up in did little to make him comfortable. He'd been woken up by his cellphone ringing, and those words were the first he'd heard that day. His head felt hazy, and he closed his eyes, trying for a second to delve into the mindset that the day before had just been a very bad dream. However, the swollen state of his eyes, the pounding in his head and the soreness of his body proved otherwise. "Souta?"

"S'alright." Souta's deep groggy voice replied into the receiver. He wondered briefly how in the world Kohaku even found out. He hadn't told him. It took a second for him to understand that at some point Kagome must have talked to Sango and she spread the word to her twenty-one year old little brother.

"No, it's not." Kohaku's voice said sternly. Souta sighed.

"Okay. It's not alright." He replied.

"Don't tell me what I wanna hear Souta, this is serious." The male on the other end said back. Souta shook his head, rubbing his face one more time before forcing himself to sit up in bed with a groan. He sat still for a moment, then spoke again.

"Sango told you, yeah?" He asked. It was Kohaku's turn to pause.

"Yeah…" He admitted. There was silence. "Can I see you today?" Souta could hear the insecurity and hopefulness in Kohaku's voice and it made him feel like somebody pinched his heart. This silence lasted longer.

"I don't know about that…" Souta finally answered. He could hear the faint, unhappy noise from Kohaku that followed.

"You still haven't told them about us…have you?" The question hung in the air for longer than it should have, and Souta knew it. He sighed.

"Kohaku, I-"

"Save it. If I have to sit through another one of your apologies I'm going to throw up. I just called to see how you were doing, and see if I could be there for you. I'll have Sango drop off my flowers for you guys. Bye, Souta."

"Kohaku wait-! Kohaku? Kohaku?!" But it was too late. The boy younger than Souta by only a year had already hung up. "Dammit!" Souta hissed, slamming his phone down on the bed before flopping backwards into the cushion once more. Both hands covered his face and he let out an aggravated groan. This was not what he'd wanted first thing in the morning…or at any time really, but what could he expect?

Unbenounced to everyone else in the world…him and Kohaku had been together for the better part of a year. They'd been seeing each other off and on for almost two, but it was a lot for Souta to deal with. The first, and obvious problem for him, was that Kohaku was a boy. Unlike Souta, Kohaku had never dated period, and it had never bothered him. When he got to his late teens he realized he was interested in guys, and that was it. No crisis, no nothing. Granted he hadn't officially come out to his family or anything, but he didn't do anything to really hide it. Not that he was flamboyant or anything, he was still normal Kohaku. Though, when he was in his pre-teens and early teens the kid was such a bad ass all the time nobody would have guessed. But Kohaku had tamed down, and become his own well-rounded, responsible, and reasonable type of person.

Souta, on the other hand, was much different. He was quieter growing up, and he was always interested in girls. Since Kagome and Sango had become best friends, when Souta was home from boarding school him and Kohaku hung out all the time. Somehow…some way, when they got older and Souta turned twenty he started feeling this…attraction to Kohaku. He thought it was disturbing and unreal…until he found out one drunken night that Kohaku shared his feelings. Souta wasn't gay…at least he'd never admit to it. Besides he still liked girls…didn't he? Souta had avoided this debate with himself, and others, by keeping his relationship with Kohaku under wraps but now…they were on thin ice. There was only so much one person could take, and Souta had taken advantage of Kohaku's kindness, and willingness to make Souta feel better by keeping quiet.

In the past couple of months the two had been arguing a lot more for that precise reason. Souta wouldn't be open and honest about their relationship, or about himself. But Souta couldn't do it! He was a big shot pro MMA fighter with a heterosexual family, and heterosexual friends, in a heterosexual society. Hell, he didn't even know if he _knew_ anybody besides Kohaku who was gay! It was like he had no one to talk to about it, nobody to guide him and tell him it was okay. Not that Kohaku didn't do that, but it just wasn't enough. He needed someone elses approval, which he couldn't get unless he opened up, but he couldn't do that for fear of what might happen. Now with his mom dying…he couldn't even talk to her.

Tears sprang to Souta's eyes as he kept his face covered with his hands and his body began to shake. His mom. She was probably the one person he could have told without being ridiculed. She would have accepted him, hugged him, told him she loved him, and blessed him and Kohaku like it was her job. His body shook with broken down sobs. She was gone now. He was never going to get the chance to tell her about his feelings, to tell her he was dating a guy that he was certain he was falling in love with, or tell her that he loved her again. His mom was all, all gone.

There was a light knock at his door.

"Souta?" He ignored the voice, and didn't even hear the door as it crept open. He knew it was too early for Kagome to be up, which meant, with the loss of his mom, it could only be one other person, but he didn't have the energy to hide his tears, and he couldn't stop crying. The more he tried, the harder he sobbed. He felt his bed lower a bit as Kikyo, dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt sat next to him. There was a moment of nothingness, and then he felt her hand on his shoulder…and he snapped. He shot up off the bed, slapping her hand away.

"Don't fuckin touch me!" He bellowed. Kikyo flinched, her eyes wide. "Goddammit Kikyo, this shit is all your fault! All of it! You've never given a shit about anybody but yourself and look where that's fucking gotten us! Moms dead! She's dead and nothing can bring her back!" He screamed. He knew it wasn't right, for him to be talking to her like this. It wasn't fair, but it felt right. Because the truth of the matter was, if Kikyo had never left, their mother would still be alive. The other part was…had that call with Kohaku not happened, he'd be more in control, and wouldn't be taking his anger out on her.

Kikyo didn't know what to say, how to comfort her brother. In all honesty, she felt like there really was nothing she could say. So instead, she slowly hung her head, and said the one thing she could.

"You're right." She said quietly. "It is." Souta's eyes widened…and he froze. If there was one thing he never expected from Kikyo…it was an admission of guilt. She didn't snap at him, or try to make an excuse. She didn't even bother to explain herself. Tears began to form in her eyes though he couldn't see them. What he could see was the trembling of her shoulders. "It's all my fault. But tell me Souta…" She finally lifted her head to look at him and he watched the tears as they slide down her cheeks. "Would things really have been better if I stayed?"

Souta realized then…that he really had no answer to that question. It was something…he had never thought of before. Being so blinded by his rage and hatred he never considered…with everything that was going on back then…would it truly have been better? The sad truth was…he really didn't know. And from outside the door, leaning against the wall Kagome realized…she didn't know either.

 _***Tuzou/Hojo Residence, Upstate New York, America_

 _10:30pm***_

"Thank you for letting me know, Sesshomaru. I'm sure I'll be hearing from Sango soon as well." The light, yet cool and even feminine voice said into the receiver. A minute or so later the sound of a phone being pressed back down into its cradle echoed throughout the kitchen. All was quiet otherwise. Kanna stepped away from the wall where the phone hung and took four long strides over the tiled floor to the refrigerator. Seven years had made her very different from the person she had once been. Gone were her flowing silver locks, and now her hair stopped halfway down her neck. She had managed, somehow, to grow an extra couple inches, her body was still just as thin, and now compacted with muscle.

Her deep purple eyes had grown distant and cold, and her movements were taken with an icy precision.

"Hey…who was that?" A gentle voice asked from close by. She didn't need to turn her head as she opened the refrigerator door. There was only one other person in the house with her. She frowned, having refrained from rolling her eyes as she picked out a bottle of coconut water.

"Sesshomaru." She answered simply, shutting the door with as much finality as her voice.

"Oh…okay." Hojo said, his voice dropping. Kanna huffed.

"Kagome's mother passed away, so we'll be taking a trip to Japan. Organize your schedule." She informed. Hojo remained silent. Finally she turned her head to look at the man and felt prickling anger. His eyes were saddened, hurt, distant. She hated those eyes. Hated that look.

"What is it?" She practically growled. Hojo averted his eyes, not that that made it any better.

"Nothing I just…was wondering why he called so late…but now I know. Poor Kagome." He said slowly. Kanna scoffed, ignoring his last statement.

"Calling late? It's morning in Japan right now. Besides, what, think I could be having a long distance affair?" Hojo looked at her bewildered at first then shook his head.

"What? No, I just-"

"At least Sesshomaru could get it up." The harsh words dropped like a bucket of ice over Hojo…not that he was unused to it. It was a comment his fiancée often said due to his…problem.

It had been a grand total of fifteen months since him and Kanna had had sex…and the problem was with him. He didn't know why it was happening, didn't know how it did happen, but the next day after an argument between the two…his most intimate part…didn't want a part in anything, so to speak. When he'd first moved to America, after Kanna had spent two years there alone, he noticed right away the difference in his girlfriend. Her eyes were no longer as bright as they once were, and she had lost a little weight.

She told him stories of how her classmates ridiculed her because she was young and also foreign. She had learned to speak english well enough, but not enough that many went out of their way to talk with her. Some of the dancers were in a whole other league than her, having been older and more experienced, so they looked down on her. She felt lonely, and isolated, and that broke her spirit. When Hojo came, he brightened her, but when the other dancers saw her spirit coming back, they came at her harder…but this time, Kanna had courage, and Hojo by her side. She'd figured, if she couldn't join them, she'd beat them. She strived harder and harder to be better than the others, to be the best. Hours on end she spent, training like it was an obsession.

It had all concerned Hojo, and the better she got, the colder she got. She'd stopped telling him stories about the girls in her class, and he often wondered how they treated her. Towards the end of her senior year in college at Julliard she decided to cut off her long silver locks. At first her hair had been short, boy short, and she was making a fearless statement, and when she did her performance showcase to the song 'Waiting Game' by Banks it had blown everybody (including him) out of the water, and Kanna triumphed, graduating at the very top of her dance class.

They had grown distant, and with her success Hojo figured things would die down and get better, and that going to the next step…would help. So he asked her to marry him, and she'd agreed. However, things did not die down. Not in the least. He got his job and Kanna was of performing all the time. The fame, the success had started building up, and she worked harder and harder, snapping at him whenever he wanted to take her out, or just spend time with her. Her refusal and lack of desire to spend any time with him at all...began to take a toll.

Next was the arguing. They fought, viciously, all the time because of the lack of time they spent together. Finally Hojo stopped fighting her. She never listened to him, and he gave up. He felt emasculated by his wife. Kanna continued to do what she wanted, and eventually began to grow angry with him again because he no longer asked for her attentions or affections. At that point, she'd broken his heart, and it was then the… _problems_ started. He could no longer get hard from the thought, touch, or taste of her. Nothing.

And that made things a whole lot worse. Kanna began to ridicule him, calling him 'limp dick' or saying that he wasn't a real man, that a real man could bend her over and fuck her whenever she wanted. He'd heard Kanna speak in ways that he never thought she could…and after enduring this for so long…his spirit was broken. Some of the friends he'd made in the states asked him why he hadn't left her yet when they overheard an argument one night and met up with their friend the next day. Hojo had simply smiled and said he couldn't…and that there, he was all Kanna had. He couldn't just leave her.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, his head down, not knowing-never knowing, what to say in response to those cruel words. Not knowing exactly how his wife had turned from the once sweet, caring girl she'd once been, to the cold, instigating woman she was now.

"Whatever." Kanna said dismissively. "He didn't know when the funeral was yet, so my guess is we'll know exactly when tomorrow. We'll leave sometimes between tomorrow night and the morning after." Hojo nodded, a small, forced smile making its way to his lips in a pathetic attempt to appease her. He would really, truly do anything for her.

"Alright babe." He said gently. Kanna brushed passed him without another word.

 _***Higurashi Ent./Takada Corp_

 _11:15am***_

Sesshomaru's eyes flitted up and across to Kagome's office, having noticed movement within it. He hadn't seen, heard, nor smelled Kagome come in, but at that particular moment none of that mattered. What mattered was that she was there, and he needed to get to her. His draw was so close he could hear his beast purring with at the mere thought of holding her in his arms and making her anguish go away. He was out of his seat in less than a second, and with a number of long strides he began to fully open the cracked door across the office building floor from his own.

"Kago-" He stopped short when a pair of violet eyes greeted him. Slowly Sango rose to her full height, brown hair lack lustrously hanging down her shoulders. She was in a business casual suit that he was sure had to have been too big for her, but was hardly noticeable. He discerned she must have been wearing extra clothes like Miroku had disclosed to him. Sango raised an eyebrow as she leaned back down to remove a set of files from one of Kagome's desk drawers and closed it back.

"Glad to see you're concerned. Kagome isn't coming in today, I'm here to handle some of the load in her place." She explained, not batting an eyelash and not bothering to look at him again. Something smelled…very off about the woman in front of him, but Sesshomaru couldn't put his finger on it. He knew the scent though, masked behind the scent of ocean and blueberries.

"Hn." Sesshomaru muttered before turning to exit the office.

"Don't you have something, or some things, rather, to ask me?" Sango halfway demanded, stopping him in the doorway. Sesshomaru turned back around, his eyes narrowed. She was bold. Bolder than usual. He slipped his hands into his pockets. In a way, she was very correct. He did have one thing to ask her. He looked to the side.

"Kagome…do you think…she wishes to see me?" He inquired. Sango's eyes widened. She actually hadn't expected him to give in so easily! She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, and when the light draft moved through her hair, Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"I think so, yes." Sango answered casually, not noticing the color draining from Sesshomaru's face. That scent. That wretched scent. He knew it all too well, but it had been long since he'd smelled it. There was a beat of silence.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said, his throat dry, making the words sound croaked as he uttered them. He began to turn to leave for the second time, but again, the demon slayers words stopped him.

"Also…now might not be the best time…but sooner or later you're going to have to tell her about Rin." She spoke. Sesshomaru didn't allow himself to stay put that time. He knew Sango would know about the little girl, seeing as he had missed Miroku and Sango's wedding for her birth. As Miroku's best friend and best man his absence could not come without excuse, and it turned out to be a very large one.

Sesshomaru left the office, hearing Sango call after him. He couldn't think about the little girl right now, she was safe with her mother and that was all he needed to know at that point. Miroku was right. Sango was not okay. She wasn't going to be okay. The woman carried the growing stench of death on her…and Sesshomaru had, in his own way, unintentionally confirmed the monks' beliefs. His wife, was dying, and she didn't have much longer to go…

Sango huffed at Sesshomaru's rude and somewhat peculiar behavior. She shifted uncomfortably, rubbing her arm as she looked towards the ground beside her. Why had Sesshomaru looked at her like that? Like he was disgusted? She shook her head before plopping down in Kagome's office chair. This was no time for that! She had phone calls to make and business to get done before the day was out and she would be sure she did it. The first thing though…was calling Jakotsu. Sango didn't want Kagome to have to call people and tell them about the passing, so Sango had offered to do it herself, and let everyone know when the funeral was when the three siblings decided…which would be later on that day.

"Sangooooo." Jakotsu's voice chimed, ringing like melodic bells in Sango's ear. She sighed happily for a fleeting second. Jakotsu had the most upbeat attitude. "Hey beeb!"

"Hey Jaki," Sango greeted in return after a giggle. "How are you?"

"Uhmm…I'm good. I had a really awesome show the other night, wish it wasn't private so I could have invited you guys! How are you?" Jakotsu asked through the phone. Sango smiled.

"I'm…doing alright. Better now that I'm hearing your voice." She said honestly. She heard Jakotsu make a sound of confusion.

"What's going on, Sango?" Jakotsu asked, her tone dropping from light to curious and slightly worried.

"It's about Kagome…" Sango said lowly.

"Yeah, what about her? Is she alright?" Jakotsu pressed.

"Eh…not really. Mrs. Higurashi died."

"WHAT?! NO FUCKING WAY!" Jakotsu shouted, the slight static crackling in Sango's ear making her wince. "Holy shit! Oh my God, poor Kagome! What the fuck happened?!" The other woman demanded. One of many things that certainly hadn't changed about Jakotsu, was her filthy mouth.

"She had a heart attack. That's all I…well _we_ know. Kagome's up at the Shrine house with Kikyo and Souta."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Kikyo's back?! She's _with Kagome right now_?"

"That's right." Sango replied with a sigh.

"Oh this must be a fuckin' shit show right now. I wanna know _everything_ and I wanna see Kagome, my poor baby! I can't believe this shit. I'll be there in an hour, two tops!" And with that, before Sango could deny or confirm, the line went dead. It was just like Jakotsu to take sudden action.

Sango sighed. She wanted to see Kagome too…badly, but she knew her best friend would be spending majority of the day making arrangements with her siblings and then the early and late evening getting to meet her nieces and nephew, not to mention Sango knew Inuyasha was also in town. She wasn't going to be able to see Kagome until nighttime! It drove her crazy not being able to be there and comfort Kagome. For ten years comforting Kagome had been Sango's job, and now she had to wait. Sango groaned as her vision became a little blurred and a passing pain worked it's was from left to right across her stomach. When it finally subsided, she blinked the bleariness from her eyes, and picked up the phone again, setting out to call the next two people on the list, Kanna Tuzou and Akitoki Hojo.

 _***4:17pm_

 _Senekai Park***_

"…." There was nothing but silence as the two stared at each other. Inuyasha stood, two children behind him while the youngest, Sato, was being held by his mother, who stood right next to Kagome. It was the first time Inuyasha had had any form of contact with Kagome in the better part of a decade. He'd been so fucking nervous he'd almost thrown up, then almost ran away when he saw the pair approaching them. Instead, he had stood up on wobbly legs and Kikyo had come close, kissed his cheek and taken their one year old boy from his grip.

Kikyo beckoned over Marume, and her and Inuyasha's oldest daughter Minako. The time for Kagome to meet them would be later, once him and Kagome had some privacy. That was the reason she had told Inuyasha to meet them at a park instead of Kagome and her going over to Sesshomaru's loft apartment. That way, the kids could have a real distraction, and the other pair could be left alone.

Kagome looked absolutely beautiful despite the redness of her eyes. She was wearing a baby blue sundress that stopped halfway down her thighs, and white wedge heels that he could have sworn were Kikyo's. Her raven black hair was pulled up into a thick ponytail full of curls with a few lose ones to frame her face. He took a step closer to the female that resembled his wife and opened his mouth…before shutting it and swallowing hard. He tried again.

"Kagome, I-"

 _SLAP._

"You stupid jerk!"

Well…Sesshomaru had warned him about that. His head jerked to the side from the force behind her blow, but he didn't have much time to focus on the stinging sensation, because the next second, the same woman was in his arms.

"Inuyasha!" She cried in a watery tone as she threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around his middle tighter than ever. In that moment she was too distraught with everything and relieved at his presence that she didn't have the energy to continue to be mad. Not right then. He'd been her best friend and he'd been gone for so long…so long. He could feel her shaking, hard, and he smelled the salt of her tears. His eyes widened and he looked over Kagome's head at his wife, who was pointedly paying him no mind and cooing to their son. Kikyo understood that this was their private moment, so she kept her distance, and would not be involved.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly, the gentleness of his amber eyes shining in the bright afternoon sunlight. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her tighter to his body, one arm fully engulfing her waist while the other went around one shoulder as he placed his hand on the back of her head, gripping her hair and holding her close. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm so, so sorry." He grieved. He was apologizing for everything, for his absence, for her mom dying, for everything that she had been through.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Kagome sobbed into his chest as her fingers latched on to his shirt. He nuzzled the side of her head. Knowing that she didn't really mean it, otherwise she wouldn't be in his arms like this.

"I know…" He said weakly. "I'm sorry."

Minako took her younger sisters hand and they walked with their mother who guided Sato to a sandbox and pointed out the jungle gym and slides to her other daughters. Marume made her way over to the jungle gym with grace Kikyo really wasn't sure where she got. Minako, however, stayed put, looking back at Kagome and Inuyasha in the distance.

Minako was practically the spitting image of Kikyo. She had her mothers' long, straight raven black hair, her distinctive features, and her quiet when thinking or suspicious attitude. Minako, Kikyo's mother, passed down her sharp hazelnut colored eyes to the five year old, and that was one reason why Kikyo knew she had to name the little girl after her grandmother. The only thing the little girl shared with her father, was his small and upward curved nose. She also had very small white dog ears that popped up whenever she was distressed.

"Mommy…" The little girl started without removing her eyes from her father. "Is that Auntie Kagome?" She asked. Kikyo lifted her head after getting their little boy situated and glanced back at her husband and her sister. Afterwards she turned back to her daughter and smiled.

"Yes it is, how'd you know?" She asked playfully, poking Minako's stomach. Minako giggled and put her small hands over her stomach.

"She looks just like you, Momma." She answered. Kikyo looked back again, then back to her daughter with a fake horrified expression.

"No way! Mommy's much prettier." She joked, causing the little girl to giggle then laugh as her mother swooped her up and tickled her.

When Kikyo finally deemed fit, after some severe begging from her daughter, she released the little girl who ran off to join Marume on the jungle gym. She looked down at her little boy who was making gleeful noises and sitting on his round bottom playing with the sand around him, eyes wide with disbelief and merriment. She smiled down at him. He was such a beautiful baby boy, with Kikyo and Kagome's ice blue eyes that had little specks of gold in them. He had dog ears like his father, and sun kissed skin like him too. In fact, Sato was the child that looked most like his father, minus the eyes. After the short amount of time raising him though, Kikyo had noticed his attitude very much resembled that of Kagome. He was upbeat, always smiling and laughing, and could melt anyone with the joy in his eyes. That's how Kagome had been. He looked up and back at the woman kneeling behind him, though he leaned back to far and tumbled, causing Kikyo to let out a beautiful laugh. The boy grinned.

"Ma…ma…ma…mamamama." He rambled and Kikyo couldn't stifle her giggles as she picked him up.

"Hi, baby boy." She cooed, rubbing her nose against the childs smaller one, making him squeal in delight. She glanced up after and noted that the two girls were playing peacefully on the kids structure, Minako keeping an eye on her younger sibling. Kikyo sighed at the sight. This was the first peace she'd had since she'd gotten the phone call about her mother, and she would enjoy it for as long as she could.

After a while of holding each other like they were scared the other would disappear if they didn't, Kagome finally took a small step away from Inuyasha to wipe her tears. Inuyasha kept his arms around her waist for a few seconds, before he reluctantly let go. After a few seconds of silence he gestured to the bench behind him.

"Wanna sit down…talk?" He asked. Kagome nodded wordlessly, and when she finished drying her face she sat down, and he beside her. Inuyasha lifted his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched Kikyo, not too far away from them playing with the children.

"She looks like she's a great mom." Kagome finally said, breaking the silence. She felt Inuyasha nod.

"She is." He replied. Kagome nodded herself.

"How old are they?" She asked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Ah, well…Sato is our youngest, he's only one. Marume is the second youngest, and she's three. Our oldest, Minako, is-"

"Minako?" Kagome questioned with surprise as she lifted her head a little to look at the half demons face. Inuyasha smiled gently at her.

"Yeah, that's right. Kikyo wanted to name her after you guys' mom. She's five years old." Kagome's eyes widened as she turned her head back to look at the three kids, and she had to fight back tears. If Minako was five, then that meant Kikyo had given birth to her only roughly two years after they left Japan…so all that time…Kikyo really had cared about their mother. She cared so much she'd named her first born after the woman, despite all the hurt. Inuyasha could smell salt again, and though he knew they weren't hurt tears, he didn't want to see Kagome cry again, so he changed topic to their other daughter.

"Marume was named after you and Sesshomaru." He offered. Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"What?!" She demanded, sitting up quickly, a light blush on her face. Inuyasha chuckled as he rubbed her back affectionately.

"Yeah. We took the 'maru' from Sesshomaru's name and the 'me' from your name and named her Marume. We tried different variations, put a lot of thought into it actually, but Marume seemed like the perfect fit." He said gently. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, looking back towards Kikyo, then back at Inuyasha. She lowered her hand, and cast her gaze down at the ground.

"Kikyo really…doesn't hate me, does she?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha frowned a little.

"No. She doesn't." He replied, then sighed right after. "Kagome…Kikyo was selfish…and she admits that herself. She was wrong for everything that she put you guys through back then, and she knows that. None of it was your fault even though she blamed you…but Kikyo's grown up, and she's learned better. She's not that girl anymore, she's a completely different, and strong woman…she loves you." He said. After a moment, Kagome silently leaned her head back down on Inuyasha's shoulder, letting her gaze travel back over to the beautiful woman that was practically her spitting image.

"Maybe…forgive me if it takes me a while to believe that." She said softly. She wasn't about go all out and say she believed Kikyo truly loved her, she just wasn't there yet, but Inuyasha was right. Kikyo was…or at least she seemed to be, a completely different woman. Kagome smiled. "So…tell me about your life."

Inuyasha chuckled, but brought his arm right back around her shoulders, and happily obliged. They talked and exchanged stories for almost an hour before Kikyo began returning with the kids. At that point, Kagome got to meet each one of them, and for the first time since Kikyo showed up in her office with the bad news, she felt light returning to her heart.

 _***10:06pm_

 _Kagome's Apartment***_

Kagome and Sango sat on the couch together, both were facing each other with knees bent on the couch. Sango had her head resting on her hand, supported by an elbow that was bent on the top of the couch, her wine glass down to the last few sips and resting on the table. Kagome sat in a similar fashion, however her wine glass was still in her hands, raven black curls spilling down her shoulders. They were halfway through their second bottle of wine. Jakotsu had never made it to the pair as the busy woman had gotten caught up with some things, and by the time she was ready Sango informed her that Kagome would be spending the day with Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome's new found nieces and nephew.

"Then we all went to dinner." Kagome concluded. "The kids were tired out after, naturally, so I went back to Sesshomaru's place with them for a little while, just to talk a bit more about the plans and such, and now here we are." Sango nodded, reaching over and picking up the wine bottle and pouring herself another glass before topping off Kagome.

"Was Sesshomaru there?" Sango asked, lifting her glass to her lips and taking a couple sips of the burgundy liquid. Kagome shook her head, following suit and doing the same.

"No, Inuyasha said Sesshomaru was having a drink with Miroku, and that he was going to join them. I didn't know Miroku and Sesshomaru still talked like that." Kagome said. Sango sighed.

"Yeah, they do. I didn't ever bring it up to you because I didn't want it to make you feel any type of way, but the two of them are great friends. I can tell you this though, Miroku knew absolutely nothing about Inuyasha and Kikyo, that's for sure." Which, though Sango didn't know, wasn't completely true. Miroku had known the couple had married, but that was the extent of it.

"I feel you." Kagome replied easily, drinking some more. There was a short silence.

"So…how do you feel?" Sango asked gently. Kagome grinned at her, lifting up her glass and giving it a little shake.

"Better now!" She giggled. Sango couldn't help but to laugh and she swatted at her friends shoulder.

"I'm serious, asshole." She said amidst her laughter. Kagome continued to giggle for a few before she sighed and ran her hand down her face.

"I don't know, Sango. Right now I feel good, early this afternoon I felt terrible, and I don't know how I'll feel tomorrow. Everything is a lot to take in. My moms' dead, my sister pops back up with Inuyasha and I find out I have two nieces and a nephew. To be honest, I feel like I should be losing my mind. I wish mom were here." She said, her voice cracking a little at the last sentence.

"Oh, Kagome." Sango said, taking the other womans wine glass and setting them both on the table before she pulled her friend into an embrace. Kagome cried into Sango's chest, gripping the womans t-shirt. Sango rubbed Kagome's back as she kissed her head a few times.

"It's okay baby…it's okay." She whispered gently, reassuringly. Kagomes shoulders shook with anguish.

"Sango…" She managed to say through her tears in a very watery voice. "I don't know what I would do without you. Don't ever leave me, okay? Please…please don't leave me." Sango's body tensed at Kagome's request and her eyes widened. What could she say? Tears welled in her own eyes as she held Kagome tighter.

"Okay, Kagome. I won't leave you." She whispered, but no matter how strong she made her voice sound…Sango knew her words were lies that fell on Kagome's weakened heart. "I won't leave you." Sango repeated, her tears falling, and she gripped her friend tighter.

They stayed like that for a good while, just crying, and holding each other. They had finally stopped, and now Kagome lay across the couch, head in Sango's lap while Sango sat upright, her head tilted back as she stared at the ceiling.

"Sango…" Kagome said, her raspy voice cutting through the loud silence.

"Mmm?" Sango murmured.

"Did you call everyone?" She asked. Sango began toying with Kagome's hair.

"Mhmm. I called the twins and Kanna and Hojo. Kohaku too. I called them all back when you texted me the date and times too." She assured gently, running her fingers through Kagome's soft strands.

"Mmmm." Kagome hummed, nuzzling her face into Sango's stomach.

"Thanks. I love you, Sango." She mumbled. Sango chuckled.

"I love you too, Kagome-chan." She replied affectionately, and within a few more minutes…both females fell into a deep sleep…

 _***11:38pm_

 _Taru Bar***_

Meeting Miroku again for the first time…had been awkward. But then again, what could Inuyasha have expected? Meeting everybody again was going to be awkward. At least this time he didn't get smacked. It didn't take long, however, with everything that was going on, for the males to fall into conversation. Inuyasha told Miroku all about his new life, Miroku told him all about his, but when it came time for Sesshomaru to share, the older demon dropped a very large bomb that Inuyasha was not ready for, and would have never in a million years anticipated.

"YOU WHAT?!" He demanded loudly over the music, causing a few patrons of the crowded bar to look in their direction while Miroku burst out laughing. Inuyasha was certainly more mature, but there were definitely some aspects of him, like that one, that had certainly not changed. It was kind of refreshing, and brought Miroku's mind back to the time Sesshomaru and Kagome had had sex in the half demons car back in high school and he shouted after his brother while the older demon left the club. Miroku continued to chuckle.

"Oh, you heard him. And it gets worse." He chimed, causing his ice-hearted demon friend to glare daggers at him, only making him laugh harder. He waved over the bartender. "Can we get another round?" The bartender nodded and moved away before Miroku turned back to his friends and grinned. "We're gonna need it." Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he'd just been told. When the drinks came to them Inuyasha took a swig of his liquor, decreeing from Miroku's reactions, he was going to need it before he got the answer to his next question.

"Who's the mother?" He hesitantly asked. Miroku covered his grin with the glass he raised to his lips, keeping his eyes on Sesshomaru. This was gold. Sesshomaru was the impeccable, never do anything wrong type, but there was one thing he fucked up on…and big time. And Inuyasha was about to find out just how big time his brothers fuck up was. There was a short silence, and Inuyasha, figuring he was going to need more, went to take another swig of his scotch.

"Kagura." Inuyasha sprayed the amber liquor from his mouth in physical shock, barely missing Sesshomaru who narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha looked rapidly between Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"No fuckin way." He said. Miroku's wide grin told him that he'd indeed heard correctly.

Inuyasha could feel a clumsy grin spreading across his face.

"No…fucking…way." He repeated, but only silence greeted him. "Oh my God! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha doubled over laughing in his bar stool, only to be joined by Miroku, while a slightly pink shaded strip crossed Sesshomaru's cheeks and nose.

"You had a fucking daughter…with _Kagura_?!" Inuyasha demanded through his wheezing laughter. "Oh my God I can't believe this shit, bro you fucked up! Oh God I can't stop!" He said, continuing to howl with laughter.

"It was a drunken encounter, and the woman called me some time later to inform me she was pregnant and keeping the child." Sesshomaru said, attempting to help his case, instead only making his male friend and half-brother laugh harder.

"Holy shit! I can't believe you fucked her in the first place! How drunk were you?!" Inuyasha demanded, tears falling from his eyes he'd been laughing so hard.

"Very." Sesshomaru muttered in an icy tone.

"Well I guess the fuck so." Inuyasha replied, dimming his laughter down to lingering chuckles as he wiped his eyes. "Oh shit…man that was the best laugh I've had in fuckin years. Does Kagome know?" Miroku smirked, shaking his head.

"No, why would she know? They've only been working together for a couple weeks and Sessh here has hardly talked to her." He answered for the man. Inuyasha's mouth opened in a half surprised half grinning expression.

"Awe shit Sesshomaru. Your life is all sorts of fucked up. Miroku do you…?" Inuyasha started.

"Know that Kagome's his mate? Yeah." Miroku answered, knowing where Inuyasha was going. Inuyasha put his drink back down and shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh man…oh man. This is some shit, eh Sesshou? Oh shit, what did dad say?!" Inuyasha demanded, grin still in place. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes into slits.

"He was not pleased…and as he didn't want a child out of wedlock, told me to marry her." He said coldly. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other…then burst out laughing all over again. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at their antics. He didn't find it particularly funny at all.

"Oh shit…oh shit…" Inuyasha wheezed. "What the fuck did you say?!" He demanded. Sesshomaru glared.

"I said no. Besides, Kagura and I were on the same page. She did not desire marriage." Inuyasha wiped his eyes again after that.

"Well lucky fuckin you! That was a bullet dodged." He laughed, before holding his hand up. "Okay, I'm done, I'm done." He assured, though Miroku continued to grin. "So how old is she, what's she look like?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is four." He said, taking out his wallet and opening it so they could see the picture of the little girl. She had Kagura's wavy, jet black hair and Sesshomaru's distinctive features. She had gray eyes though, a trait Sesshomaru wasn't sure how she obtained. Miroku smirked.

"I asked him if he was sure it was his." Miroku said. Inuyasha stared at the picture a little confused.

"I was thinkin' of askin' the same thing…but she does have Sesshomaru's face I guess." He commented.

"I assure you, she is certainly mine…I checked." Sesshomaru informed, closing his wallet and returning it to his pocket. Inuyasha gave him a genuine smile.

"Well…she's beautiful Sesshomaru." He said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said with a curt nod.

"So…you like being a father? And how do you and Kagura work this out anyhow?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Rin is…acceptable. She makes fathering easy. She is obedient and pays attention. Her mother has her during the week, and I have her for the weekends." He answered. Inuyasha nodded thoughtful before raising his glass towards his brother.

"Well congrats on being a father, bro." He said sincerely, and Miroku and Sesshomaru obliged the toast, and tossed back their liquor before Inuyasha ordered them another round. "So Rin, huh? Who named-" Inuyasha's sentence suddenly cut off, but Sesshomaru didn't notice the half demon stiffen beside him.

"I did." Sesshomaru replied, sure the answer would shock his brother…but instead he received no response.

"You alright, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha and realized his head was turned to the right, and his eyes were wide. Sesshomaru and Miroku glanced at each other, before leaning over the bar a little and turning their heads to follow Inuyasha's gaze. And as soon as Sesshomaru saw her…he knew. He knew all too well. What was going to follow, was completely, and irrevocable inevitable.

"Oh no…" Sesshomaru mumbled. At this point…absolutely nothing but trouble could possibly lay ahead. Because before there was Kikyo…there was…

"Shiori…"

* * *

 **((A/N: BOOM. And that's it everybody! I can't wait to see everybodies thoughts on this chapter. I dropped a few crazy bombs on you guys didn't I ? xD. Well that's right ! Mr. Perfect Sesshomaru ain't so perfect and Souta's got a secret relationship. Who'da thunk it ? :D And introducing….Shiori ! A reviewer from the first story suggested sometime towards the end that Inuyasha could be with Shiori instead of Kikyo, so instead I put a little spin on that idea ;) And believe me, there IS an explanation for Kanna's behavior. Everythings a mess, so how will everybody cope ? Idk ! See you guys in next time in Chapter Four ! Please R &R, until next time ! ))**


	4. Complications

Title: _From the Bottom of My Heart_

Summary: Sequel to Beautifully, Ignorant, Traitorous, and Conniving (B.I.T.X.H). As Kagome and Sesshomaru settle into an awkward business relationship, a devastating event finds her reuniting with Kikyo. With another tragedy brewing on the horizon, will Kagome sink into the depths of despair, or will Sesshomaru be able to catch her ? (Pairings: Sess/Kag, Miro/San, Kik/Inu/X, Kan/Hojo, Jak/X, Aya/Banko, Souta/X. X's mean you'll just have to find out ! ;) )

Genre(s): _Romance/Drama, Family/Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

Rating: _M-due to strong sexual themes, language, adult situations, drugs & alcohol_

* * *

 **((A/N:** Hiya all ! Gosh it feels so good to be bac kxDD *stretches then dodges rotten fruits and veggies* O_o...I'm so sorry for the delay, I've had massive writers block ._. I owe you all some things though, so first off:

 **Happy Thanksgiving !**

 **Happy Hanukkah !**

 **Happy Passover !**

 **Merry Christmas !**

 **Happy Kwanzaa !**

 **Happy New Years Eve, &**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR ! *heart***

If I didn't hit them all I sincerely apologize and if you don't celebrate really any then well, I hope you at least had some relaxing time and maybe a break from work/school. Thank you for all my Chapter Three reviewers: **momo, avacyns-mother, robinramsuer, Delite, XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX, Rain Saint, VarietyFan505, DeathDagger, mikansakuraangel, Mari, BriniNicole268, munford, Guest, Maybb, Tara, ButterflyLover11,** and **Emma.** Before we begin, lets do an anonymous Q &A shall we ? :3 I always love it when you guys ask me questions in your reviews, it's like we get to have an actual convo :D

 **Q. Who is Shiori ?**

A. Shiori is a half demon bat girl who was in Inuyasha breifly. Please goodle for image and back story :D

 **Q. Has Kagome forgotten about Sango's condition ?**

A. NO WAY ! :) As far as Kagome knows Sango has been taking her medications as she's supossed to, so she hasn't forgotten, she just thinks her friend is alright, especially since Sango goes so far out of her own way to make it seem like she is.

 **Q. Why did Sesshomaru have a kid with Kagura?**

A. Haha, well it wasn't on purpose ! Kagura didn't tell Sesshomaru she was pregnant for the first couple months, and when she did she told him she had decided to keep the child. He didn't have much of a choice.

 **Q. Where are Kouga and Shippo ?**

A. Koga was in the first chapter :). He will be MIA for the remainder of the story. Shippo on the other hand, I hadn't written in a part for him in either sstory I realize. Hmm...well if you guys want him in, let me know and I'll find a way to incorporate him :D all depends on what you guys want !

 **Q. When will the next chapter be up?**

A. Now ! :D

Anywhom though, since I've made you all wait so long this chapter will be extra long and ah…definitely filled with things. Like, a LOT of things…. I hope you all enjoy and become entranced ;). I quite literally _slaved_ over this chapter lol. So put on your seatbelt, it's about to be one hell of a road people. Sorry for any misspellings ! Also this chapter contains mild angst.

ONE LAST NOTE: I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE FANS OF B.I.T.X.H FOR GETTING ALL ITS NUMBERS IN THE TRIPLE DIGITS ! 165 REVIEWS, 115 FAVS, AND 143 FOLLOWS ! THANK YOU !

Now then, enjoy :D ! **))**

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Complications_

 _***8:23am_

 _Takada Corp***_

The sun was bright, beaming into the top floor office of Takada Corporations that had once belonged to Sesshomaru Takada. Currently, Sesshomaru sat at the large mahogany desk in the back side of the room across from his father. The silence between the two men had lasted five minutes already and Sesshomaru was, surprisingly, not in the least bit perturbed by it. He had many things to organize, a few more leftover miscellaneous things to pack, and phone calls to make, so if Sorem Takada wanted to simply sit there and stare, Sesshomaru would oblige him. At least he wasn't in the way.

"Sesshomaru," Sorem finally spoke. Said demon spared the older man a glance and raised an eyebrow in question, before returning his attention to signing the forms in front of him. "It seems the Higurashi girl has done quite well for herself." That made Sesshomaru pause, but nonetheless he kept his focus.

"Hn." Was his response.

"Now that you are no longer under my control, you plan to court her, do you not?"

"If she'll have me. Which is doubtful considering the damage you've caused." Sesshomaru replied callously, without having skipped a beat or batted an eyelash. He had no problem being blunt about his true intentions with Kagome. What was the point or the latter option? His father knew from that night Sesshomaru came home drunk seven-almost eight years ago, that Kagome was his mate.

"Correction son, the damage _you_ caused." Sorem pointed out. Sesshomaru paused again, but this time shuffled the papers he was tending to neatly into a manila folder. He could feel his anger starting to simmer but still, his blank, emotionless facade stayed impeccably intact. He decided not to gratify that statement with a response.

"I wanted you to marry Kagura. After we found out she was pregnant and all, I was actually quite proud. Figured you might have moved on. She would have done well with our family." Sorem continued.

"It seems neither one of us got what we wanted." Sesshomaru replied disinterestedly. Sorem tilted his head to the side with a smirk. He knew his son all too well. Knew exactly how to strike a nerve. He chuckled, then outright laughed.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," He began. "You've always been such a stick in the mud. If you really wanted her that badly you could have had her. But we know the truth. You wanted the power more. The power that comes with your name, this company and the legacy of our family. You despised her and her sister for fooling you. It's that demon pride of yours, Sesshomaru." Sorem frowned as Sesshomaru said nothing, though the air in the room seemed to…drop, a couple degrees. There was a heavy pause. The type of silence that came as a foreboding of what was to come.

"As much as Inuyasha disappointed me at least his resolve was always clear. He never ever cared about what I had to say. But you, Sesshomaru had always been so easy to manipulate. All is well, Sesshomaru. Look at how much _better_ offshe was without you." There was a loud roar that emanated from Sesshomaru as he finally lost that careful calm façade and replaced it with a reign of anger, flipping over the large mahogany desk that separated him from his father. The desk that had been bolted into the floor…

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red into their molten amber and his fangs lengthened as he gave a horrendous growl. Being a demon, and a great one at that, Sorem had easily put distance enough between the two to not be affected.

"Ah. So it's already started. You're beast has been in repression from her for too long, and now she's close to you, but you can't even touch her. It won't be long until you lose it Sesshomaru. Answer me though, boy. Will the present Kagome accept you…all this time later, and with a child?" There was a brief pause in which Sesshomaru's body began to tremble with a resounding rage.

"'ll take my leave then, if that's how you'll have it. We've had a wonderful chat."  
"Go to hell." Sesshomaru spat. Sorem blinked, and then smirked.

"Why, son. I'd merely be back at home."

 _***9:34am_

 _Tadashi-Kaido Residence***_

Miroku sipped on his coffee, eyes peering over the top of his mug to spare Inuyasha a glance for the umpteenth time. Inuyasha had come over bright and early, and without a call. Miroku had been in his pajamas, and currently still was as he was seated in his kitchen, across from Inuyasha at the table. They'd been sitting in silence for eight minutes. Finally Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha…listen I'm glad that you're back and everything and that you want us to…'rekindle' our friendship or whatever but…I don't know what you want me to help you with if you don't say it. This isn't your place to sulk in, so either speak up or get out so I can go back to bed." He said bluntly. Inuyasha stiffened, opened his mouth, closed it with a harsh huff and looked away before standing up and proceeding to storm out the kitchen. This made Miroku sigh again, and he felt he had the sneaking suspicion as to what this was about.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that girl at the bar, would it?" Miroku called out. He heard Inuyasha's footsteps stop. It was the night before last that they had met the girl at the bar, which meant in two days if would be Mrs. Higurashi's funeral. The thought made Miroku frown. There was a brief silence, then he heard the footsteps again, but this time, getting closer. Miroku put down his mug and looked at Inuyasha. He smirked.

"You've always been such a baby. Sesshomaru told me all about her." Inuyasha seemed to rile up at this.

"Who're you callin' a baby?!" He demanded in a manner signature of him. He turned his head to the side with a 'tsk' before plopping back down in his previously unoccupied chair.

"Shiori she…she called me yesterday." Inuyasha finally murmured. Miroku quirked an eyebrow, and bent his head to take another sip from the lightly steaming cup.

"Why, yes Inuyasha, that's what people tend to do when you give them your phone number." He said blandly. Miroku was a mans' man, and he knew how to tell an old fling when he saw one. Inuyasha spent the rest of the entire night ogling her and doing a horrible job of covering it up. Miroku wondered why Inuyasha had given the girl his number. That was a dangerous slope for a married man.

"Okay, yeah! But I didn't think she'd call!" Inuyasha countered nonsensible. Miroku blinked twice slowly.

"…I'm not sure I follow. Why wouldn't she? You know her, and you gave her your phone number. Giving some one your number means you want them to call." He replied. "Not to mention your lack of mention of your wife and child _ren_. Plural." Inuyasha groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, I get it okay, I know! I shouldn't have given her my number in the first place I just…I wasn't thinking." Miroku was going to say something smart, but instead kept his mouth shut. Unlike Sesshomaru, he wasn't one to kick some one when they were down. Honestly…Inuyasha should have acted like he hadn't seen the girl.

While Inuyasha had conversed with her, Sesshomaru told him who she was. Apparently…she'd grown up in the house across from theirs, and moved away when she was fourteen. Inuyasha was only a year older, and she was also a half demon, something Inuyasha had never encountered. Someone who was like him and who was there to understand the struggle of not being fully wanted in either society. They spent so much time together…it wasn't surprising they started to develop feelings for one another.

Inuyasha was infatuated with her. Sesshomaru had never seen his brother more protective, more…if he had to say it, _in love_ with anyone or anything _._ Then one day, they came home from school and she was gone. Just…vanished. Her and her family, they simply up and moved. Inuyasha had been devastated, and became more withdrawn after that. Sesshomaru thought it rather dramatic, but Inuyasha had a tendency to go to extremes when it came to matters of the heart. A trait he had, incidentally, not grown out of.

Even when Kikyo came into Inuyasha's life when he was sixteen and he fell for her by seventeen...it still wasn't the same. Inuyasha didn't have that same… _look_ in his eyes, as Sesshomaru had described. So for Inuyasha to be married and see someone who impacted him that deeply and give her his number…in Miroku's opinion he was just _begging_ for a disaster. Miroku continued to drink his coffee casually.

"Does Kikyo know about her? Or know that you gave her your phone number?" He asked. Inuyasha's eyes widened just slightly as he looked at Miroku-his expression somewhat perplexed.

"What? No!" There was another brief pause.

"Did you answer?"

"….Yes." Miroku whistled and stood up from the kitchen table, preparing to make his exit. He did not want to be a part of this!

"Hey, Miroku wait! Help me out here, you're the guy who knows women the best come on! What do I do?" Inuyasha pleaded. Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha you're a grown ass man. You don't need me to tell you what to do. You gave the girl your phone number, and you didn't tell Kikyo. That means that somewhere in the back of your mind you want something to happen. Add in the fact that you answered her phone call, and that confirms it. Don't try to play Mr. Innocent now. What did she want by the way, Inuyasha? " He asked, voice somewhat light at the end with a condescending note as he tilted his head to the side. Inuyasha looked away, his ears flattening atop his head.

"She wanted…she wanted to meet." He grumbled, but Miroku could hear the embarrassed tone in his voice. The situation pissed Miroku off not because it was Kikyo Inuyasha would be cheating on-if anything happened, but because Miroku was a fiercely loyal man, and loved his wife more than anything in the world-with the exception of the beautiful eccentric life they'd created together. And to add to that, Inuyasha's wife was going to be burying her mother in two days' time and he was busy fretting over another woman! Miroku could care less.

"You want my advice? If you don't want a shit-storm coming your way call that woman back and tell her that you're married with kids, you weren't thinking right, and that she should lose your number. If you don't care about that…" Miroku stepped closer to Inuyasha, looking him in the eyes with a serious gaze. "Then call her back, pick a place you want to meet and do what you gotta do. But then pray you get her out of your system before anyone has time to notice." He growled, and with that, he turned on his heel and walked out. Inuyasha could see himself out. Miroku, in the meantime, was going back to bed.

 _***10:27am_

 _Higurashi Enterprises***_

Kagome stood in her office, pacing slightly with a pen in her mouth, eyes wandering the contense of the folder in her arms. She chewed on the pen as her eyebrows wrinkled in thought, studying the numbers. So far everything was adding up…and adding up big, even though it had only been a few weeks since Sesshomaru and Kagome merged their companies. They had yet to come up with a joint name for it, and with recent events…such a trivial matter had been pushed aside.

Sango had told her friend that she did need to come in, but Kagome had done so anyways. Sango had been kind enough to hold things down in Kagome's stead for four days now, in addition to her own job. Of course Kazahe had provided more than enough adequate assistance, as well as taking over certain aspects of Sango's job to be even more helpful…but Kagome needed to come in.

Whether they believed it or not, being at work for her right then was actually…comforting. Work kept her mind occupied, instead of letting it be overrun by thoughts of Kikyo, Inuyasha, the kids, a seemingly withdrawn Souta, and the desperation of wanting her mother back and the devastation of knowing that could never happen.

Something snapped in her mind and she lifted her head suddenly, eyes widening. There was the aura of a very, very angry demon and they were in her building. Her eyes flickered with concern and confusion as she began to hear a slight commotion. She peered through the translucent glass of her door and saw people practically throwing themselves out of the way of a silver haired demons' path. She raised an eyebrow. It was Sesshomaru! And boy could she feel his rage. What could have possibly happened?! She looked at the clock and realized it was past ten in the morning. He was quite late, which was also very unlike him. He stormed into his office and Kagome put down her file before proceeding to exit her own. She paused when her hand was on the doorknob of her office. _'What am I doing? I can't just…ask him what's wrong, we haven't said two words to each other if it didn't have to do with work! Wait though…we are employees. Besides he created a scene! Everyone's scared of him now.'_ She thought, opening her door and peering around at the frightened faces.

Her heart tightened slightly. Dammit! Why did she still feel this way! Like…like it actually _mattered_ to her how he felt! She had enough going on! Kagome sighed, shaking her head. _'We're partners now. We have to have a line of communication when things are going wrong.'_ She convinced herself, waving off her employees for them to get back to work or go on break if they felt necessary. To her astonishment, Sesshomaru had not closed his door. She crossed the lobby, and stopped in his doorway.

He was standing up, leaned slightly over his desk, shoulders tensed and his hands gripping the piece of furniture as if he wanted to send it to an early grave. His back was turned towards her.

"What?" He growled. Kagome simply blinked, stepped in, and closed the door behind her.

"Want to tell me exactly what's going on?" She asked him calmly, tilting her head to the side as she chanced stepping closer to him. Suddenly Sesshomaru's office became filled with her scent. That overwhelming sent of hibiscus and earthy jasmine. He inhaled deeply, his rage still swirling about him, her scent calming him but slightly…though not enough to stop him from lashing out.

"I don't need you to pretend to give a crap." He growled. Kagome stiffened, and hurt flashed in her eyes, replaced immediately by anger as her cheeks lit up red.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru." She snapped, turning abruptly back towards his door. She didn't know where her rage had come from suddenly, but she didn't need an excuse! He could go screw himself! What had she been thinking?! Honestly, her? Trying to help him? This had clearly been a mistake. She felt the warmth of his hand around her wrist stop her two feet away from the door.

" **Wait…didn't…didn't mean…** " Kagome's eyes widened at the deepness in his voice. Had he really that much anger that his beast was coming out? _'Shit!'_ She mentally cursed. _'What am I gonna do?! If he loses his shit I'm not strong enough to hold him back! What do I-'_ Her thoughts were cut off abruptly at a soft and warm sensation on her hand. She blinked and looked at Sesshomaru, eyes wide to see that he had lifted her hand to his lips…and kissed it softly. His eyes were halfway closed, and the color of lava, the molten gold swimming with hellish red.

He kissed the back of her hand again, and again, before turning it over, kissing the inside of her palm, then the inside of her wrist. The action made Kagome shiver. She was so confused. How was she supposed to react to this? Her heart tightened. For years she yearned for affection from this very man but now? When things were such a mess? He'd still managed to invade her mind so that all she could think about right then…was him.

"S-Sesshomaru…" She whispered, her voice sounding broken. She was so torn. Torn between yanking her hand out of his grip and cussing him out like she was a sailor, or slipping more into his grip…letting herself get false hope that maybe…maybe…she shook her head, and pulled her hand from his grip quickly, blushing as she did so. That seemed to wake him up. Sesshomaru blinked twice, standing up straight as his eyes reverted back to their brilliant shade of amber. She brought her hand to her chest, holding it with the other as she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Not just yet. There was a silence.

"I apologize for my actions." Sesshomaru said curtly. Kagome felt her heart sink into her stomach. Of course. He didn't mean it…he'd simply lost control of his inner demon. She felt foolish. Kagome clenched the hand she was holding into a fist.

"It's fine." She muttered lowly, her bangs covering her eyes. Once again she made for the door, and Sesshomaru stopped her with his voice this time.

"Kagome." He murmured, her name creating a rumble in his chest when he said it. The velvety deep tone made her close her eyes and sigh. He stepped up behind her, though she kept her back to him. "I only said that…because my actions seemed to have offended you. I know it was probably…inappropriate of me. I'll be more controlled from here on out." He clarified. Kagome was surprised at how much she wanted him to simply wrap his arms around her and hold her, lean his head into the crock of her neck and say everything would be okay.

She didn't understand how or why all these…these feelings, these emotions, were coming back so hard and so fast. She wanted Sesshomaru's comfort.

"It's alright." She whispered, but it did not go unheard by his demonic ears. Another beat of silence. Sesshomaru looked to the wall. On the outside, he appeared put together. However, on the inside, Sesshomaru was still battling his demon internally…and all he wanted to do was pull Kagome's small frame flush against him and never let go. He clenched his hands into fists, unnerved by the fact that she would not turn to face him. He decided to speak again.

"Two days…am I right?" He asked, referring-Kagome knew- to the funeral. "I'd like to pay my respects…and be there…if you wouldn't mind my presence." He murmured. Kagome and Sesshomaru, unsurprisingly, had not talked about the funeral. It would have probably been the more professional thing to do by mentioning the situation to Sesshomaru herself, but with Kikyo and Inuyasha staying with him…Kagome didn't particularly feel like she owed Sesshomaru any explanations. He could ask the others around him. Including Miroku. And that seemed like exactly what he had done.

Kagome rubbed her arms as she took a moment to consider his words. "I'd appreciate that." She finally replied, her voice barely audible. After that, she was gone from his office. Sesshomaru sighed, and sank down into his chair. What in the hell had just happened?

 _***12:36pm_

 _Higurashi Shrine***_

"K-Kohaku….* _hic_ * c'mon this is tha th…third *hic* message I've left you. Answer tha goddamn phone. * _hic*_ C'mon…Ko-kun…" With that Souta hung up for the umpteenth time. He'd been calling Kohaku for the past few days since the two had had their 'talk' right after Kohaku found out about his boyfriends mother. This time he'd even tried using the embarrassing nickname Kohaku told him he liked. Souta shook his head and groaned, the sensation making the substance in his brain feel like it was sliding from one side of his head to another.

He'd really done it this time…and he knew it. Hence, why Souta found himself sufficiently drunk before one in the afternoon…on a Tuesday. Three days. It had been three full days and Kohaku had not called, and hadn't answered a single call or text, and Souta felt like the worlds' biggest dickhead. He could certainly see Kohaku's side of things, and clearly now too. Souta's mother had died, and he STILL wasn't ready to come out about his relationship with Kohaku, therefore forgoing any comfort he could receive from his boyfriend in place of continuing to hide. And for what?

Souta picked up the bottle of Gin in front of him and didn't even bother with the shot class anymore. He lifted it to his lips and took a swig…then another…and another, gulping it back with his eyes squeezed shut, trying to think of anything but the taste of straight alcohol assaulting his throat. He wanted to forget, forget everything. Forget that his loving mother was dead, forget that he felt abandoned by his boyfriend, forget that he hadn't shown up for work in three days. He was a wreck.

He jerked the bottle away from his lips and put it down –a little heavier than he intended- on the living room table. He lifted his head, looking at himself in the mirror that sat in the far corner of the living room. He saw himself, his short and limply spiked black hair that fell about his face, the stubble that hard formed on his chin and jaw from the lack of shaving, his broad and strong shoulders, slightly bulked and toned arms, his chiseled chest, all visible with his lack of shirt and his gray sweatpants and black socks barely visible behind the living room table. He put his face in his hands. Oh he looked it alright, but what kind of man was he really? Nothing but a disheveled mess.

The sharp ding and melody of the doorbell sliced through his thoughts, and made his eyes widen. That was the last thing he expected. Who the fuck would be at the door? Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango each had a key to the shrine and it wasn't like Inuyasha would just show up on his own. Souta's eyes widened. That could only mean-!

Souta shot up from the coach, tripping as his foot was caught on the small blanket that adorned the coach. He stumbled quickly, pushing the living room table slightly to get it out of his way, crossing the living room and bee-lining to the door. His thoughts were on only one person, one man, the man he had fallen for. The doorknob felt ice cold in his hand. He'd finally made it. With no hesitation he flung open the door.

"Koha-what?" He said intelligently as he instead stared into a pair of wide, brilliantly shimmering sapphire eyes. His scope of vision broadened when the eyes blinked at him, and he realized…they belonged to a girl. She had short white hair that was cropped under her chin stylishly, her skin was pale in the sunlight and there was a small pastel pink bow on the right side of her hair. He stared at her, absolutely dumbfounded. She…was gorgeous. He realized…his sweatpants felt a little tighter than they did before. Damn all that alcohol.

"Um…" She started and Souta cleared his throat. "Bad time?" The girl asked awkwardly, shifting her weight to the left. Souta's eyes wandered her form, taking in everything from her knee high brown boots, her dark blue jeans and cream colored light sleeveless sweater with a bold brown middle.

"Damn." He appraised. He then quickly coughed into his fist awkwardly, realizing he'd been staring at her. "Eh, I mean ah…shit. I'm sorry, no ah…who are you?" He finally asked, watching as a small smile spread across her lips and she laughed a little at his awkward mannerisms and the very obvious way in which he was checking her out. She tilted her head to the side, doing the same thing he did, letting her gaze flow from his feet, up his body, and back to his face.

"You look pretty rough." She commented with a half smile. "My name is Ami Hanzo. I just moved in next door." She said gesturing across the way of the shrine house. Souta followed the movement of her hands and looked down at the house not too far away. The shrine house property was pretty large, so there was a slight bit of distance, but not too much, he could clearly see the modest red house. She cleared her throat and he swiveled his gaze back to see she was holding her hand out to him.

"Right, sorry." He said taking her hand and giving it a firm squeeze, and a short shake. Her hand felt so small encased in his own… "My name is Souta Higurashi." She laughed again, and he realized it sounded like chimes with a note of mischief. Mischief that also glinted in those beautiful gem like eyes.

"I've known you for less than a minute and you've already apologized twice." She pointed out. "You must be feeling guilty." She tilted her head to the side and smiled very faintly, her eyelids lowering a bit. Souta looked at her for a second before chuckling. He finally released his grip on her hand, slowly letting it go before sliding his hands into the pocket of his sweatpants and leaning against the doorframe. He gave her a sultry, yet charming smile.

"I guess I am." He said lowly, his brown eyes burning into hers. It was clear. The electricity that formed between them. The _attraction_. Souta wondered for a moment if maybe he was crazy, and it was just the booze talking. But it _was_ the booze that made his gaze linger on her right then. It was the booze that made him extend the invitation for her to come inside. It was the booze that made him watch the way her hips moved as she sauntered past him and into the house, lowering herself to take off her shoes. It was the booze…that made him want her.

One hour later…and more liquor shared…Souta realized just how soft her skin was. Just how round and supple her breasts were, how silky her hair was, how deep her sapphire eyes were. He realized how long her legs were, how the comforting cushion of her thighs felt around his hips, how the searing heat of her piece between them brought shuddering warmth to every cold area of his body. Watching the way her breasts bobbed with his thrusts, the way her eyes squeezed shut, the thin line of sweat that formed on her brow, and the musical moans and mewls of pleasure that made his dick throb and only encouraged him to take her harder, rougher. She was everything he needed right then. Everything he needed, to forget.

He didn't know how long it lasted, he lost track of how many _times_ they went around and around the pleasure merry-go-round. He laid, sated and panting slightly, on his back, eyes staring up at the cream colored ceiling. He felt her bare form curled into his side, underneath his arm, her head on his chest, her short hair tickling the muscles there. They were both quiet as they caught their breath, and then…the silence ensued…but it was a comfortable one. Absentmindedly his fingers stroked up and down her upper arm lightly, and he felt the change as her breathing became light and relaxed.

He must have dozed off, because by the time he opened his eyes his bedroom was dark, and his cellphone was buzzing. He groaned, reaching over to grab the device, his mind a tunnel of fog and discombobulation. How much had he drank? He saw that it was Kagome calling and let out a ragged breath before scrubbing his hand over his face and answering.

"Hello?" He answered in a groggy voice.

"Hey Souta." Came Kagome's voice gently. Souta stifled a low groan as he stretched and laid back on his back.

"Hey 'gome." He mumbled.

"Were you sleeping?" Kagome asked curiously, surprised as it was only barely after eight. Souta chuckled dryly.

"Yeah. What's up?" He asked her.

"Oh, sorry to wake you then. I know it's a little late, I got held up at work but I wanted to see what you wanted for dinner." Souta blinked into the darkness before his eyes widened slightly. He shot up and looked over. The space next to him in the bed was unoccupied, but he could see a half sheet of white paper in the moonlight.

"Ah…um…anything's fine. Really." He said, rubbing his face again as he got out of the bed.

"Souta, are you alright?" Kagome asked him. He barely heard her as he stumbled his way over to the wall, flipping on his bedroom light.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, uh, let's do pizza again, kay?" He asked her distractedly as he made his way back to the bed, squinting in the new light that flooded his room as he picked up the note.

"Alright…pizza it is then, I guess. I'll see you in a bit." Souta gave a barely distinguishable goodbye before hanging up and reading the neat script that was on the paper, his hand covering his mouth.

 _Souta Higurashi,_

 _Looked like it must been forever since you slept that well lol. Anyway I had to go meet the furniture movers, didn't want to wake you. I'm sure I'll see you soon._

 _(xxx)-xxx-xxxx_

 _Your neighbor,_

 _Ami~_

As Souta read that note, his heart sank farther, and farther into his stomach. He'd done it. He'd really done it. He'd cheated on Kohaku. There was only one thing Souta felt as he read that note over and over again, finalizing in his not-quite-sober-yet brain the truth of the situation. Only one thing. Guilt.

 _***Tokyo International Airport_

 _8:17***_

Sango groaned.

"Jakotsu…" She whined.

"C'mon Sango! Besides I already started driving. Ugh I know this is absolutely the shittiest situation but I'm glad I get to see everybody again. I haven't seen Kanna since you and Miroku got married! I really wonder how she's doing, she barely keeps in contact with any of us."

"Mhmmm." Sango answered distractedly as she hurried from her car and into the wind, making her way to the entrance of the airport as she strained her voice to be heard over the honking cars and bustling people. Sango glanced down at the watch on the inside of her wrist after checking to make sure the street was clear to cross over from the parking garage to the glassed building.

"Fine Jaki but it takes an hour from where you're coming." Sango noted as she hurried towards security hoping Kanna wouldn't call her yet. But naturally she only got the opposite of what she wanted as her phone beeped in her ear and she noticed also at that point that the device was only on fifteen percent.

"And I started driving ten minutes agooooo." Jakotsu said in a beautiful sing-songy tone.

"Aye, Jaki alright alright I'll text you a place I gotta go Kanna's calling and I'm late, bye!" With that Sango quickly switched over not being able to make out Jakotsu's last words as she quickly ended their conversation. "Kanna! Hi!" Sango said quickly, her voice slightly exasperated. She loved Jakotsu to death but Sango was tired and had been working extra to help cover Kagome in her friends time of need, and had just left work to drive forty-five minutes to the airport to pick up Kanna and Hojo, and now Jakotsu was driving over because she wanted to have a late dinner with everyone, and all Sango wanted was to go to bed.

And…no matter how much Sango wanted to deny it…she was feeling worse and worse every day. She knew this…it was her secret but…she knew Miroku was catching on…in fact, she knew he already knew she stopped taking her medication. Even though she acted like she hadn't, she had heard him that night, on the phone with Sesshomaru. She heard Miroku say he found her medication in the trash. She heard her husband cry. Tears instantly sprang to Sango's eyes. She felt so horrible, so guilty. Her depression was griping at her from all directions and she didn't know how to contain it.

Shaking her head she quickly realized she hadn't heard a word of what Kanna had been saying to her. She vigorously wiped her eyes. Now was not the time for this. She needed to get it together. She needed to be strong…but she felt so, so tired.

"I'm sorry Kanna, what was that?" Sango said as she navigated through security and started checking around for the gate. It was C-7 right? Or C-9?

"I said hello Sango, we're here. Where can we find you?" Kanna's voice answered. Something about it made Sango shiver just slightly, which shocked her. Kanna had this same cold-sounding tone the last time they talked. Sango shrugged, figuring it was just her imagination, continuing to make her way to the C gates.

"I'm on my way to you, don't worry! Ah, just, was it C-7 or C-9, I'm sorry?" Sango said as she panted slightly while she jogged, sidestepping people in the way, eyes searching quickly.

"C-7." Kanna answered simply.

"Alright love, I'll be there in a minute, sit tight!" Sango said before hanging up. She felt badly for being late. She reeled as a bought of dizziness caught up to her and she staggered, putting her hand on the wall and trying to slow her breaths. Her head hazed. _'No…no not now come on…deep breaths…hold it together Sango…'_

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" It took her a few seconds to recognize that someone was talking to her and she was brought out of her muddled world and back to reality. The dizziness eased away and she stood up straight with a sigh, looking into the pair of almost black eyes of a security guard that stood near her.

"Yes. I'm sorry for the trouble sir, just got a little dizzy." She said with a sheepish smile. The man studied her for a moment before giving a brief nod.

"Don't work too hard. Have a good night, miss." He said kindly, yet in a stern tone. She bowed, and carried on, finding the gate and section she was looking for in just a few minutes time. But what she found there, made her freeze, and her jaw drop. There stood Kanna and Hojo, at least what she _thought_ was Kanna standing next to the man, attracting quite a bit of attention.

The young womans' hair flowed like silk, cut short at the base of her neck, and curled inward just a touch. It reflected with an elegant shine in the artificial light of the big airport, only partially covered by a hood. She wore large sunglasses even though they were inside and she wore a sleeveless white fur vest that was open to reveal a stomach-less lace half shirt that showed off the creaminess of her skin and a subtle teasing amount of cleavage. On her legs were black leggings and her feet adorned gladiator boots that came up to her mid-calf, and were covered in the same fashionable white fur. She looked like a goddamn movie star!

Sango gapped. She felt unnerved, suddenly coming down with an extreme case of inadequacy, standing there in her work slacks, a fitting purple sweater, a scarf, and a leather jacket. Sango swallowed hard as Kanna's head turned towards her, and her legs suddenly felt like lead. What the hell was this vibe she was getting?! Despite the alarms going off in her head Sango forced a small and rushed up to them, throwing an arm around each of them.

"It's so good to see you both!" She said cheerfully before stepping back. Kanna had returned the half hug, and Hojo had simply smiled and patted Sango's back. Sango stepped back with a grin. "So! I'm sure you're both tired from the flight, so let's go get your luggage and find a place to eat, okay? Jakotsu's gonna join us for dinner." She told them as she gestured for them to follow her down to the luggage claim.

"It is good to see you again too, Sango." Hojo's voice said and Sango looked back at him with a happy smile at first, but it slowly faded. Hojo looked…so old now. She could see the bags under his eyes, the burden in them. She wondered…just what had happen in the couple's time away from Japan? She realized then that Hojo's voice sounded almost…hopeful. She gave a laugh.

"We've all missed you both. Kagome's gonna be so happy you guys could make it." Sango said with a polite smile. Hojo returned it, Kanna seemed to disregard it, which made Sango raise an eyebrow. Finally, after a moment of silence Kanna spoke in a distant voice.

"I've missed Kagome. I've missed Japan." She admitted. Sango was quiet. There was something about Kanna's aloof tone that…left her unsure of how to reply. The airport was especially crowded for whatever reason, so they got their luggage, but it took some time, which gave Sango enough time to think of a place and text it to Jakotsu. She also made sure to call Miroku to say she'd be home later than expected, and texted Kagome to tell her Kanna and Hojo had arrived and they would all meet up tomorrow, as she knew Kagome had planned to go to the shrine house to give Souta some company since the twenty-two year old had decided he wanted to stay there until after the funeral.

Sango felt so badly for Souta. He'd been so withdrawn, but then again…who could really expect him to behave differently? He'd just lost his mother. Kikyo kept a cool front and Kagome did too. Sango was sure Souta thought he was doing the same thing, but staying so alone…he was the one showing how hurt he really was. The rest of the night went by in somewhat of a blurred haze for Sango.

Kanna and Hojo retrieved their belongings, she went to fetch the car, they drove twenty minutes to the Suza Grill Sango had recommended and Jakotsu met them about fifteen minutes later. The reunion had not gone by much differently with Jakotsu as it had with her, Sango felt. Hojo still seemed withdrawn, and Kanna still seemed cold and aloof. Jakotsu spared Sango a confused glance here and there that Sango often tried to feign she missed. I mean, what could they do? Sango was all about breaking the ice, but she didn't have that sort of energy anymore to always be calling people out.

"So what in the world is going on with you two?" Jakotsu asked tactlessly, and all of the sudden. Sango choked on her water in an almost comedic fashion. Jakotsu was always straight up, and just because Sango didn't have the energy to deal, didn't mean Jakotsu didn't. It also wasn't as if Jakotsu was doing it to be rude, it was just how she was. Sango inwardly groaned though. She didn't want to stir up any drama by calling the couple out. Kanna, who had long since abandon her sunglasses, raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Jakotsu, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not sure I follow." Kanna said simply. Jakotsu grimanced.

"That. That right there. You're all cold and Hojo's…well Hojo's always been a pussy bu-"

"Okay! So! How about dessert? No? I'm full too, waiter!" Sango interjected quickly, calling for their waiter whose name she had forgotten which just left her to hopelessly hope to God that he came over anyway. And to her relief, within seconds a familiar, yet slightly annoyed looking male approached them.

"Miss?" He inquired.

"I'm sorry to call you over, we've all had a long day. We'll take the check." Sango said politely. He gave a nod before departing and Sango shot a glare at Jakotsu who, in return, gave her a what-the-fuck-is-going-on look, which made Sango glare harder. She didn't know why she felt so much anger towards Jakotsu, she just wished…in that instant that somethings would change, and that Jakotsu didn't have to always go butting her head in where it didn't belong. She inwardly sighed though. That was just how Jakotsu was, and she knew it. Their waiter came back with the check to which Sango promptly gave him her credit card before anyone had the opportunity to offer their forms of payment.

He returned, and when he did, everyone was ready to go. Jakotsu had ceased her questions, Kanna seemed completely unaffected, Hojo had a conflicted expression on his face like he wanted to admit all that was wrong with his life but knew that he couldn't and Sango…well Sango wanted nothing more than her bed. They all left and when Sango was saying goodbye to Jakotsu the singer had gripped Sango tight and told her to call as soon as she dropped off Kanna and Hojo. Sango agreed.

The ride to the hotel Kanna and Hojo were staying at was somewhat awkward, but Hojo sat in the front with Sango and made conversation while Kanna sat quietly in the back. Every so often Sango would glance back, wondering if this was actually the same sweet and affectionate girl she'd known in high school. Once they arrived at the hotel Sango assisted in helping Hojo get the bags out of the car and informed them that she'd be by to pick them up tomorrow so the main people coming to the funeral would have dinner.

As promised, as soon as Kanna and Hojo were out of the car, Sango watched until they entered the hotel before hooking up her Bluetooth and dialing Jakotsu, planning to fill her ride home with her friends barrage of questions and the throwing forward of her own. It helped pass the time until almost an hour later…she made it home. As Sango exited the car she felt almost drunk in her exhaustion. She staggered to the front door, vision blurring just slightly. She fumbled with her keys for a few minutes, cursing under her breath every time one failed to open the door. It was after midnight.

Sango began to cough as the lock finally sprang free with the correct insert and she fell in, coughing deeply, painfully. She reached out to the small table where her and Miroku always put their keys, right on the inside to the left but her hand slide right off and she went toppling down with the small table, a crashing echoing throughout the front hall as her body spasmed, wrecked with chocked gasps and vicious coughs. She wheezed, reaching her hand out, for what? Her vision began to fade as she saw blood on her hand, and heard the sound of a voice yelling…

"SANGO!"

Miroku rushed to his collapsed wife and dropped to his knees, pulling her up towards his chest by her shoulders. "Sango?! Sango!" He bellowed, shaking her. "C'mon baby wake up, come one wake up please!" He yelled at her, his voice elevated in his panic as he jostled her roughly in his arms. He ripped open her jacket and yanked down her sweater, pressing his ear to her chest.

Relief flooded through him when he heard the faint sounds of her heartbeat. Not the relief one would get when they pass a test, or get a job, no-the kind of relief that shook your entire body, reducing it to nothing but a series of tremours, a relief that resonated within one's soul. But there was no time to relax, not just yet. Trembling hands fumbled to retrieve the Samsung 6S from the pocket of his sweatpants before a voice stopped him.

"Daddy?" His head jerked to the side, eyes immediately finding his daughter standing in the hallway in front of her door, illuminated in the darkness by the faint bluish glow of her television. She sounded scared.

"Go back in your room baby, everything's fine, mommy's fine!" He instructed, motioning his hand for her to leave before dialing the three digit number. He could hear the little girl whine.

"What's wrong with Mommy?!" She demanded, now in a full onslaught of tears. Miroku knew enough was enough. They'd gone through Kirara's whole life just telling her that her Mommy was a little sick so she had to take medicine and go to doctors appointments. But now, things were different. Sango was deteriorating in front of her daughters eyes. She was almost six years old, and smart. She knew something was wrong. But…the harsh reality was…Miroku didn't have time for that right now. This was about Sango's _life_.

"Kirara, now!" He bellowed at her, causing her to flinch before darting back into her room. He drowned out the sounds of her tears as an operative answered the phone. Miroku felt…disconnected. Everything felt like it was happening underwater, going by like a blur. He could barely hear himself as he talked, staring down at Sango's unconscious body in his arms, blood smeared from the right corner of her mouth to her chin accompanied by light splatters of tiny droplets on the top of her sweater.

He gave the necessary information, names, address, situation, what happened. He didn't stay on the phone after that though. He barely heard the operators protest to him saying goodbye, ad quickly called some one elses number. Once. Twice…three times. No answer. After a moment Miroku slouched against the wall, letting the device topple to the floor, Sango now lain across his lap. Miroku wasn't sure of the small sound that escaped him then. A mix between a sigh and a whimper, before two tears slipped down his cheeks…

 _***Sesshomaru's Apartment_

 _12:16am***_

 _Inuyasha couldn't take it. She was making him lose control. Her long silver hair that was tinted with an entrancing blue spread like ripples beneath her on the silken sheets, and her pastel purple eyes were barely half open, her smooth and shimmering lips formed into a small 'o' of pleasure. Her skin was sheen with the slow accumulation of sweat, it's shade of calming mocha, body small and lithe but tight and strong. Her breasts were smaller but full and God…he loved every inch of her._

 _His pace had been slow, loving at first but soon enough…he couldn't keep that up. God he'd waited so long and here she was, beneath him, pleasing him, begging him, loving him. He let out a mix between a groan and a growl as his length swelled inside of her as he increased the speed of his thrusts. He was losing control of his demon. His claws gripped her hips as he pounded into her and she shrieked in pleasure, mewing her desires in soft whimpers and moans and breathless gasps. She was a half demon. She could take this._

 _He could only thrust harder as he gave himself over to that feral side, pounding ferociously into her as his claws dug into her hips. She began to sweat and simply cried out, screaming his name…_

 _Inuyasha…._

' _Inuyasha…'_

'Inuyasha.'

"INUYASHA!" A searing, burning sensation followed the sound of Kikyo's scream as Inuyasha's vision became shrouded in blue and white. He felt himself thrown across the room, his back collided hard with the wall before he slid down it and toppled to the floor. His eyes were wide and his body was shaking with pain. What the hell had just happened?!

The thick metallic smell of blood suddenly assaulted his nose and his body froze as his heady jerked up. He blinked the blurriness from his vision, willing himself to focus as the form of Kikyo greeted him. His expression slowly twisted into that of horror, his eyes wide. No…

Kikyo was there, naked, sitting up halfway hugging herself, sobbing, and shaking violently. Bloodied claw marks ran down her arms and blood seeped from between her legs. This couldn't be happening…could it? The last thing Inuyasha remembered was him and Shiori intertwined…he racked his memory and soon…it hit him. No. _No._ That wasn't it.

Inuyasha had been laying down…Kikyo came into the room dressed nicely for him…sexy for him. They had just come back from dinner not too long before, the kids were with Kagura, as they figured it would be nice for them to meet their cousin Rin and aunt Kagura, and Sesshomaru was out. It was their time. He didn't just want sex either…he wanted to love her. To _make love_ to her. He knew Kikyo was going through hell and yet…she was so strong. She still smiled for their children and put up with his selfish attitude. She worked hard too…and he loved her for it.

Somehow…someway…in the midst of that Kikyo was replaced with Shiori in his mind, a vision so strong he'd deemed it reality. He staggered to his feet, trying to take a step towards her.

"Kikyo…I-"

"Stay away from me!" She screamed violently, grabbing the closest thing to her which was an alarm clock and throwing it at him. It crashed against the wall but she kept going, picking up anything and throwing it at him until he was finally driven from the room. Inuyasha knew…he could not comfort her right now. What had he done? He scrambled into the hall closet, pulling on a pair of Sesshomaru's work sweats and did the one thing he could consider good right then…and disappeared from the house.

 _***Jinenjis' Private Gym_

 _12:32am***_

Sesshomaru pulled the towel from his head as he slide into the warm interior of his Mercedes. It was, naturally, a push to start so the car had had plenty of time to get toasty in the thirty degree night. Even for fall, the air was crisp. He noticed-right before tossing his gym bag on top of it, that the LED light on his cellphone was blinking orange. That meant it was Miroku.

The Great Demon Sesshomaru would probably be the last person to admit to color identification but he found it actually made everything much more convenient. Everything red was work, everything green was general, 'Undesirables' as he called them, were pink (this list including his Father, Izayoi and other distance family members), purple had to be either Inuyasha, Kikyo, or Kagura and orange was Miroku.

He pulled the device from under the bag and unlocked it, noting Miroku had called him three times. His eyebrows furrowed. That was unusual. Immediately he went to the voicemail, and he wondered if the sound of Miroku's voice would haunt him…. Sesshomaru was out of the car immediately, bounding to the rooftops. He would get there quicker on foot using his demon speed. And use it he did. There were very, very few things Sesshomaru Takada would drop everything for, and Miroku was one of those people. The man had been like a brother to Sesshomaru, their daughters played together and…on top of it all, if nothing else- Sesshomaru was the one person on this earth besides Miroku and Sango that knew about the ailing condition of the Monk's wife.

Within minutes Sesshomaru landed down in a small batch of trees not far from Miroku's house and began striding quickly over the neighbors lawn towards Miroku's house. There were two police cars stationed in front of the sizeable but modest house, their red and white lights cutting into the darkness night provided. Miroku was outside the front door, shivering just slightly in nothing but a short sleeved shirt and some sweatpants talking with two officers.

As Sesshomaru blazed his way over Miroku caught sight of the demon and promptly dismissed himself from the cops and made his way towards his friend. The clasped hands when they met-something that had not changed since high school but this time Miroku threw his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Thank you." Miroku said humbly. Sesshomaru felt…uncomfortable with seeing the man so weak, and also with the display of affection. He had stiffened, but after a second lifted his hand to give Miroku two firm pats on the back.

"Hn. And Sango?" His baritone voice asked in reply. Miroku stood back.

"She should be at the hospital by now." Sesshomaru gave a nod.

"I apologize for my delay in getting here. Where is-" And as if right on que…

"Uncle Maru!" A small whirl of black hair collided with Sesshomaru's legs. He'd watched her come running from the door in her nightgown and run towards him. She didn't even put shoes on. Miroku rubbed his temple. He didn't have the energy to scold her, besides it was freezing outside. Sesshomaru picked the girl up with ease but kept his gaze on Miroku.

"You have her things?" He asked. Miroku nodded.

"Yeah, gimmie one sec." He murmured before jogging off back towards the house. Sesshomaru shifted the girl in his arms to wake off his sweat jacket to wrap around her since she'd run out without one and it was much colder outside for a five year old human than an older demon…

"Daddy's being mean Uncle Maru! He won't let me go see Mommy!" Kirara whined in his arms. He noticed one of the police officers walking towards him.

"He is not being mean, Kirara." Sesshomaru murmured in reply for her ears only

"Can I have your name please, sir?" The officer asked with a pen out. Sesshomaru despised human police. They were arrogant and always stank of the same hidden fear. He looked up only to see Miroku had not yet returned.

"Family friend." He growled, making the smaller man flinch.

"Sesshomaru." Miroku was back. Perfect timing. Miroku handed Sesshomaru the small Winnie The Pooh backpack packed with essentials. The demon male took it while Miroku leaned closer and brushed some of Kirara's hair from her forehead and kissed it. "I love you. Be good, you hear me? Mommy and I will call you in the morning. Everything's just fine." He cooed to her before leaning up and giving Sesshomaru a thankful expression to which said man simply nodded.

"Go." He ordered and Miroku nodded stiffly before he dismissed the police officers now that he was free to leave his home and got in his car. Sesshomaru didn't bother to watch him pull off instead he took the distraction as a time to make his escape back to the skies with little Kirara in his arms.

There was a long silence before her muffled voice broke it. "It's been a long time since you took me to see the stars Uncle Maru." She said softly. Sesshomaru realized they were high enough up that she had a better view of them, and it had been awhile. He used to let her ride on his back at night once in a while on a really clear night to allow her a peak at the world of stars beyond. It always made her smile. He didn't reply for a moment…but then answered her statement with a promise.

"We'll go again on a clearer night." He stopped back at his car and shifted her inside as she had already fallen asleep. He let her remain that way for the twenty-three minute drive back to his place but as if she felt their trip was almost over, she woke up two minutes before their arrival. Sesshomaru stepped out and opened the back car door for her. She yawned, grabbing her backpack as she groggily made her way out of the car. She was tired.

Kirara grabbed hold of his hand after he shut the car door and he walked with her to the front of his building and stepped inside, leading the young one to the familiar elevator. Immediately he felt the pressure of a purifying reiki. It weighed on him, though it did not challenge him. Either way its presence annoyed him greatly, and he gave a low growl, unnoticed by the half sleeping little girl holding his hand. They got out on his floor and he stepped over to the right, where one of only two doors on the floor were, and opened it to his loft apartment. He stepped in with a sigh. It was after one am and suddenly… _he_ felt really tired. He put his keys on the counter and stepped up, noticing immediately that to his left, the living room light was on. He stepped up two more feet to where the wall stopped and he saw Kikyo.

There she sat…in a long white bathrobe on his center couch, a vacant expression on her face. She was gripping her arms…that much was clear and Sesshomaru could smell the faint, but indistinguishable metallic scent of blood. He looked down at Kirara, who had merely taken off her shoes, observed the same sight, then looked up at her godfather. She hadn't met Kikyo before, and her little heart couldn't take anymore sadness that night so her mind simply unconsciously chose not to comprehend the scene. Sesshomaru looked back at Kikyo, blinked twice, then let go of Kirara's hand, giving her a little nudge.

"Go on to bed, Rara." He said affectionately. She gave a little nod before hugging Sesshomaru's legs and walking away. In the loft on the upper deck was Sesshomaru's space, the bottom deck contained the living room, a guest bedroom where Inuyasha, Kikyo and their infant normally slept, and a half bedroom that Minako and Marume shared. However that room was normally Rin's for when the little girl slept over, but Kirara also borrowed it whenever she slept over and Rin was not there. So the little girl knew exactly where it was, and began making her way there.

Sesshomaru took a moment to debate his next move. He could simply ignore Kikyo and go to his room. Yes. That sounded good…but the resonating scent of blood bothered him. It wasn't as subtle the more he entered his home and it was mingled with the scent of fear, sex and…a demon. Well…Inuyasha's demon. Not to mention he was borderline outraged by the use of her priestess powers in his _home_. Sesshomaru stepped into the living room and was greeted with silence. He let it stay that way for a while before he ran his fingers through his hair and sat down.

"Kikyo." He said firmly, trying to jar her out of her trance while also trying to sound not as annoyed as he felt. Some explanation was certainly warranted. Kikyo didn't flinch, but her eyes slowly began to fill with emotion again but it was so conflicted her couldn't make anything from it.

"S-Sesshomaru." She finally croaked, her voice thick with wet anguish. "W-who's S-Sh-Shiori?" Sesshomaru felt his world blacken. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Not now. Sesshomaru's body sagged into the couch as he blew out a breath. Inuyasha had been caught. In that instant, Sesshomaru knew all too well exactly what had happened. Inuyasha lost control of his demon…and it called out for Shiori.

Wait. It called out…for _Shiori?_ Realization dawned on Sesshomaru like the rays of the bright morning sun. Everything was falling into place in that instant. It all made sense. Why Inuyasha hadn't marked Kikyo, why he'd simply told Sesshomaru that it was a story for another time. Inuyasha had _known that Kikyo wasn't his mate_. Everything played back in his mind; Inuyasha slowly shaking his head no, the distant look in his eyes, his voice; _'That's a conversation for another time though, Sesshomaru…'_ The look on Inuyasha's face when he saw Shiori at the bar. The look on his face all those years before…

Inuyasha must have realized it as soon as Kikyo subdued him. He couldn't have realized it before…it would have been impossible. Was Shiori….Inuyasha's true _mate_? Sesshomaru heard Kikyo's chocked sob and felt her body curl into his side, shaking. He lifted his arm to allow his brothers wife to wedge her way closer, his arm coming to rest around her. As much as Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it…Kikyo had grown in her years away from Tokyo and her current self didn't deserve this. However he would have certainly wished this and more on the Kikyo of five years ago…

"S-Sesshomaru…" Came Kikyo's broken moan. "Who is Shiori?" Sesshomaru's body felt numb. In two days, this woman would be attending her mothers funeral bearing what he knew had to be the biggest burden of them all being labeled the cause of the dreadful day, and now, she was on the cusp of discovering something that could break apart what Inuyasha had worked so hard to build.

Inuyasha had sacrificed everything for Kikyo. His life, his friends, his very family. All for her. He'd put work into her, like she was his own project. He invested in her, forced her to learn love he'd given this woman his all. Married her gave her children. Sesshomaru couldn't let things end here. Inuyasha couldn't lose Kikyo like this. Sesshomaru said the only thing he could. A lie. He couldn't let things fall apart. Not yet.

Instead…

Sesshomaru's body tensed only slightly and his spoke to Kikyo in a tone that was only just pinched with two grains of confusion. "No one." As if he had no clue.

 _***Higurashi Shrine_

 _1:57***_

 _Drriiiimg….dringg…drri-*click*_

" _Hello?_ "

"Kohaku…you answered." Souta said, his voice thick with exhaustion and slurred just a bit. After Kagome had come back Souta could hardly keep it together. He ended up telling Kagome some bullshit about having drank far too much, which-at least it was all true. What it really was…was the guilt. He'd spent the rest of the evening hauled up in his room with a bottle of sake now, in hopes of falling asleep.

"… _yeah._ " Was Kohaku's response. Souta felt guilt squeeze his heart. Why now? Souta had been calling Kohaku for two days with no answer until finally, only after Souta had done something terrible, did Kohaku answer the phone. Souta couldn't hold it any longer. He broke down.

"Kohaku, I'm so sorry." Kohaku drew in a breath as he heard the onslaught of ragged low cries that emanated from the only person he'd ever loved romantically. He felt his heart plummet to his gut and he bit his lip. He gripped the phone tighter, his eyes becoming glassy.

He knew Souta was drunk, he could hear it in his voice and it was clear in the previous voicemails. However…hearing Souta's voice now…was different than those voicemails. Souta that was on the phone with him right now…felt _remorse_. "I'm sorry." He blubbered drunkenly. Kohaku sighed. If Souta had drank himself into oblivion this bad then he really must have been sorry. And hearing a sincere apology like that (even if Souta was drunk) did mean something. Plus, there really was no arguing with drunk people, was there?

" _It's_ _alright._ " Kohaku murmured.

"Please come to the funeral." Souta pleaded. Now it was Kohaku's turn to feel terrible. He'd actually forgotten due to school and work that he had basically told Souta he wasn't going. He realized how terrible that must have been. How could he have said that to Souta? His Mother had died. Kohaku felt low, and realized…even though what Souta said upset him these were circumstances in which Kohaku should have been by his side despite it all, not fighting with him and ignoring him.

" _I'm going to be there Souta. I'm sorry for…everything. I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate_. _I was a real asshole…and I'm sorry._ " Kohaku said, his voice heavy. Hearing Kohaku's voice ladled with guilt made Souta want to vomit. He didn't want to listen to Kohaku apologize. In fact it was the last thing he wanted to hear after what the older young adult had done.

"Don't. Don't be sorry…Just…thank you." Was all Souta could manage to say…

 _*******Two Days Later…_

 _Ai no Kaze Temple-Funeral of Minako Higurashi_

 _10:03am*******_

The whole room was quiet. Souta sat frozen in the front row, staring at his mothers open casket as the last of the invitees moved to her body to whisper sweet phrases onto deaf ears. But perhaps…not a deaf soul. Kagome sat on his right, while Kikyo sat on his left. Both sisters had a hand on his…and he couldn't help but grip both of them as he drew in a ragged breath.

Only family sat in their row. Their distant grandmother Kaede, along their Uncle Mizushi (mothers brother) and wife Aunt Haiko they hadn't talked to in a few years except for the once a year holiday calls. In the row behind them sat Sango and Miroku, who were directly behind Kagome with Sesshomaru on their right. To their left, behind Kikyo sat Inuyasha with the kids between him and Izayoi.

Kagura, Kanna, Hojo and Kohaku, Jakotsu and Bankotsu sat in the third row. Beside Bankotsu was Ayame. Kagome wasn't going to deny Kikyo's right to have a friend there. Kagome was past all of that, this was time to be an adult. Besides, it also seemed Bankotsu was planning on bringing the pre-school teacher as a date, anyway. It was the first time Kagome had seen the girl since graduation, but the two of them looked serious about each other. From then on was miscellaneous distant cousins and friends of the Higurashi family, including some of Soutas' gym buddies/friends, Kazahe from the office who wished to pay his respects, and friends of their deceased mother who brought a tremendous amount of flowers and tears.

Souta felt Kagome squeeze his hand and almost whimpered when she withdrew. He hadn't realized the line had finished. He knew that meant it was her time to speak…but he wasn't ready. They were about to finalize this death. All three of them.

Kagome made her way slowly, on wobbling legs towards the end of their row and into the isle. She made her way forward, and took each step up to the podium with hesitance. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her tears at bay. Her hands were sweating, and shaking. This wasn't happening. It just wasn't. It couldn't be. She continued to tell herself this until she reached the podium. As her head lifted…and she looked out upon the dozens of people in front of her…she knew her imagination could carry her no farther. She couldn't deny it any longer.

She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was dry and scratchy. The silence rang in her ears as a plethora of eyes watched her every movement. She cleared her throat, placing her trembling hands flat on the wooden podium, an attempt to reign in just a little more control.

"T-Thank you. Um…all of you. For being here today, um…this day it ah…" Her voice broke and she fought to keep it level but it still came out thicker with all the tears she held back. She cleared her throat again, feeling self-conscious. "Ehm. This day came too soon. Um…for any of you who knew Minako personally…which is most of you, um…know how much she loved to smile." Kagome sniffed, quickly wiping away a tear that broke free.

"She um…she made me breakfast almost every morning growing up. She used to call me her 'little Kagome' because I was shy and always so attached to her. My mom…she always had faith in me, you know?" She wiped her eyes again. "Whenever I felt bad about myself she'd tell me how smart I was, and how she was glad I was her sweet little girl. I loved her for that. She's been there for not only me but for my _friends._ She loved them too. She was always happy when Sango came over, or Miroku brought her flowers, or back in high school when Inuyasha would call. She loved when Jakotsu would bake things and bring them over, and when Bankotsu would wink at her." Kagome paused for a wet laugh, one that was joined softly by a few others. "She loved everyone she got a chance to meet and I wish she were still here…I wish she were still here." Kagome broke off into sobs.

Sesshomaru shifted, but Sango placed a hand on his knee, and gave a light shake of her head. The message was clear, and he stayed put. Kagome wiped her eyes vigorously before she took a deep breath. "Anyway I um…I'm really going to miss you mom. I'm going to miss you so much. And I know when you got sick you didn't feel like smiling much but I hope now…that up there you've got…the biggest most beautiful smile on your face and that you feel it in your soul. I love you." She whispered the last line, her voice shaking too much to keep it at a louder volume, but most everyone heard her.

Kagome quickly clambered her way down from the podium as Kikyo then squeezed Souta's hand as well, and swiftly made it past him to make her way up. Her and Kagome met at the half-point and stopped, a foot between them. They stared at each other. Kagome was so broken, and Kikyo's eyes became glassy. Could she hug Kagome? No. It was too soon…wasn't it? Kikyo gave a small sniff and Kagome held still, unsure herself if she should hug Kikyo.

Part of Kagome wanted so badly, for some inexplicable reason, to hug her. To feel the comfort of a sister that only Kikyo could give her right now. Only Kikyo shared the experiences Kagome had as a girl growing up with their mother. Only her. Her pride held her back, but how could that be? How would their mother feel, if Kagome refused to hug her own flesh and blood sister on the day of their mothers burial?

Three more tears slipped down Kagome's cheek as she stared at Kikyo. Their lives had changed so much in so many years. The both of them, had changed so much away from each other. They weren't whom they once were. Who were they now? The only indisputable fact right then, was that they were sisters. And as sisters…they had been through a lot the past six days.

They'd had to work together to organize everything, and keep smiles for the children. They'd stayed up late together picking out photos and drinking until they cried together. They'd yelled at each other and fought, and told each other the truth of their most desperate feelings. It always ended the same…an apology. But never once had they dared a touch more intimate than the pat of a hand.

"I-it's okay. It's okay." Kagome told her, in a voice laden with moist anguish. At that moment, given the granted permission Kikyo stepped forward, and slowly slipped her arms around Kagome's trembling shoulders for the first time in what had to have been almost a decade. Inuyasha's release of air was audible a few in his row and his body relaxed as the sisters hugged.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kikyo cried softly, her body trembling as well. Kagome could feel it, but couldn't bring herself to react to it. She could do nothing but nod dumbly. After a second, her hands gave in to a weak grip on the material of the black dress that covered Kikyo's waist. It was all of a hug Kagome could muster right then. She felt so weak. So drained, suddenly. They stayed like that for only a handful of seconds.

Kikyo leaned back, wiping some tears from Kagome's cheek affectionately before she made her way forward herself. Kagome slide in past their grandmother and sat back next to Souta, exhaling deeply as her younger brother wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze before rubbing her arm.

"That was great, 'Gome." He told her gently. Once again Kagome only nodded. She felt so numb, and the tears wouldn't stop leaking from her cheeks. She did nothing to dismiss them. She only held still, watching Kikyo through blurred vision. There was a squeeze on her shoulder from who she assumed was Sango, but lacked the energy to check. Kikyo stepped up to the podium after wiping her tears away quickly. There were only a few of them because she wanted to be strong. Out of her siblings…and half of the people there, they probably looked at her like she was some kind of a monster. Like she was the last person who should be crying.

But Kikyo, she didn't know. She didn't know any of it. How was she to know her disappearance would cause her mother to become depressed, cause the woman to deteriorate in front of her siblings eyes? She thought Minako hadn't cared. Oh, God, how could this have happened? Kikyo cleared her throat gently and held her head down for a second as she took a deep breath.

Kikyo had never felt so weighted down in her life. It was like the world decided to collapse upon her thin shoulders and crumble to nothing but rumble. Everyone was watching her now. Did any one of these people actually care about her feelings? Actually felt badly that she lost her mother? Did any of them care how damaged Kikyo Higurashi was? How many of them simply looked at her with disgrace for abandoning her family?

"Thank you again, for coming. Every one of you. Um…unlike Kagome…my relationship with our mother wasn't as strong. However…I experienced some…wonderful, and priceless memories with my mother that every little girl should have. When I was little, I used to watch my Mother…put on her makeup and when I was seven years old…she put on a face for me. God…I felt so beautiful. I always wondered why she didn't do it all the time, and that day she told me. _'Silly. You only need makeup when you don't feel good, on the outside or the inside. That way, no one will know and you will always be strong to the world.'_ It made sense. It was how…she was strong.

"I took that advice. When I felt down or sad, or was sick I wore makeup. I wanted the world to see that Kikyo Higurashi was always strong. Always at the top of her game. And it made me feel better. When me and my mother became distant…things turned ugly in the household and I know…it was my fault. I started to wear makeup every day. Because I felt like shit every single day!" Kikyo's voice finally broke now and she began to tremble, wiping her tears quickly.

"I wish…so badly I could turn back time. I know in my heart I still would have left but if I could turn back time I'd go back so much sooner. I'd get into her bed no matter how mad at me she was and tell her I loved her. Tell her all I wanted was for her to love me, care about me. Spend time with me like she did when I was so much younger. I wish I could feel her brushing my hair, and telling me that I was beautiful, and to always remember it. Mom…" She leaned over to look at Minako's closed eyed, expressionless face below in the casket.

"I just want you to know that…that I'm sorry. I love you so much and I'm sorry. Sleep well." She stepped down, and moved to the casket, kissing her mother's forehead once more before making her way back to her seat. Inuyasha stood, and kissed the side of her temple before she sat down. Now…it was Souta's turn. Kagome patted his back encouragingly as he stood. His movements were staggered and mechanical, though his limbs felt like jelly. Could he really do this? Here…now?

He made his way past Kikyo, but not before taking a moment to hug her and rub her back. His arms felt heavy as he let go. Slowly he made his way up to the stairs of the podium. The walk seemed so long…or was he just walking slowly? Every step brought him closer to the finalization that the body he walked past…wouldn't open its eyes and smile at him. Wouldn't tell him it loved him. Wouldn't hold him in a warm embrace. Minako Higurashi was dead. His mother, was dead.

Souta got to the podium and was shaking violently. His palms were cold and sweaty, his eyes red as he looked out at the crowd of people. Like his siblings before him he cleared his throat, but also gripped both sides of the podium to keep himself steady. His hands bloomed white at the action. He blew out a deep, shaking breath.

"Hah…um…as my sisters said before me…t-thank you for ah…for-er, to, everyone for coming out to…gather for this day. Um…" He paused, trying to find words. "My mom…had a beautiful soul, you know? She raised three kids by herself. There were plenty of times where…she could have really been like 'fuck this, I'm done' but she never did. And I wouldn't have blamed her. She never gave up on us. I was away a lot, um…boarding school…but Mom always made sure to send me letters and treats all the time. I never once doubted that she loved me.

"She made every holiday a great time, no matter what. Christmas she baked all of our favorites and always made a delicious dinner and gave us great presents. All by herself. She was so strong, always had that…perfect smile. She used to always say she passed her perfect smile onto Kikyo, her brains onto Kagome and…her heart onto me. And I believe that. I believe…she gave me her heart." Souta couldn't take it anymore. In front of everyone the twenty two year old male was reduced to sobs.

"I wish she was still here. I've been such a coward." He forced himself to look up at everyone. This was going to happen. He had to do this. For his mother, and for himself. "See…my mother never judged me. Ever. If I got into a fight at boarding school, or was mad because Kikyo and Kagome were fighting or just frustrated she never judged me. And now…she's gone. She's gone and there are so many things I don't get to say to her face. So many things I've been so scared to say like how…I fell in love with a man. Like how, I've been in a relationship with this man for over a year and hid it from everyone because I was a coward. Like how I've been so scared of what others will think of me. I should have just told her. She would have told me…it was okay."

Kagome's mouth had opened and Kikyo drew in a sharp breath as soon as Souta's initial confession left his mouth. There were a few audible gasps from those around and Kagome's eyes widened. Oh, God. Had Souta really been hiding this for so long? New tears sprouted to her eyes, though her poor emotional state was incapable of deteriorating farther. Poor Souta. He felt he couldn't come to them, no to _her_ …and the one person he wanted now, was unreachable. Souta looked out, into the crowd but landed on the third row, where his teary gaze fell onto Kohaku.

"I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark from everyone." Souta said, his voice heart-wrenchingly broken. Sango's eyes widened to the size of saucers, her head snapping to the side when Kohaku chocked. His hand was covering his mouth, fighting back the urge to display the wide range of emotions that welled inside of him. The man Souta was talking about was… _Kohaku_?! Her _little brother_? Sango almost chocked herself. What the fuck was going on, had the world turned upside down?! Miroku simply sat wide eyed, just like her too stunned to utter a word.

Souta looked down at his mothers' body. "I'm so sorry I couldn't talk to you while you were here Mom. I'm sorry I couldn't carry your burdens or ease your pain. I'm so sorry. And I'm gonna miss you every night, and every day. I love you Mom." With that he stepped down…and people began to stand…and clap. They clapped for Kohaku, for every sibling having the courage to step up and speak, but especially him for everything that he said, and to the audience he said it to.

As Souta came down the center Kohaku broke from his row and ran to his boyfriend, crushing Souta to him in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Souta." He said, squeezing him as if to add strength to his words. Similarly to his sister, Souta found that all he could do, was nod…

 _***Repass at the Higurashi Shrine House_

 _12:46pm***_

The air was naturally still heavy, still tense, but low chatter filled it now. The burial had happened at a cemetery not too far from the property, Minako Higurashi's gave right next to her fathers'. Family members left white roses, while close friends left yellow. The ceremony had been beautiful, the bright colors of the fall leaves keeping spirits just a little lighter.

Kagome stood now, in the wide backyard of the property, her mothers' pale purple shawl about her shoulders, its fringes blowing gently in the wind. The cool breeze was calming on her warm face. Inside the house had gotten too crowded for her. All the people who wished to say hi, say they were sorry and share memories with her, was suffocating. She hadn't even had a chance to talk to Souta, as he ended up riding to the Shrine with Kohaku. Kikyo had rode with Inuyasha, Izayoi and her children, while Kagome road with Sango and Miroku. None of the siblings had felt like driving.

Kagome tilted her head up to look at the sky, her eyes only half open. She watched the clouds as the slowly drifted across the bright gray sky. Winter would be there in a couple months. Outside of the occasional whisper of the wind the sound of silence rang strongly in Kagome's ears. She released a big breath, closing her eyes, drawing the shawl closer to her body. She allowed herself, while there were no witnesses, to imagine as if it was her mother hugging her. Kagome didn't know how she was going to…lead her life. Minako was her guide, her go to, her advice giver, her everything. How was everything supposed to be okay now?

"Kagome?" At the sound of her name Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She slowly turned, facing back to the direction of the shrine and the house in which her company was. But before all that, her eyes laid upon Inuyasha. He looked so nice in his black suit, his hair actually halfway tamed and held behind his back. His amber eyes looked worried, she could tell. However…she found she couldn't bring herself to say anything that would console him. She couldn't bring herself to say much of anything at all, so…she simply stared at him rather blankly. Inuyasha licked his lips and looked away before he brought his gaze back to his wifes' sister.

"C'mon, Gome. Lets get some food. Kikyo and my mother…they did good. C'mon inside, eh?" He said soothingly. Kagome felt a couple tears leave her eyes suddenly. She didn't know why. She wiped them quickly and nodded, beginning to walk by Inuyasha's side back to the house. Inuyasha knew it was better not to touch her. Kagome always only seemed to cry more when people did that, he knew. He had never forgotten, because Kikyo was the exact same way. He followed a couple feet behind Kagome as they stepped in the house. Sango was instantly in front of Kagome's face, making her jump. Sango grinned at her long time best friend and held out her offering, a large plate filled with some of Kagome's favorites.

"I know you're hungry babe. Don't try and deny it!" Sango said with a wink before pinching Kagome's right cheek. Kagome….couldn't help but to smile…then grin…then finally giggle. "There's my girl." Sango said, a gentle hope in her eyes. She knew Kagome's smile would only be fleeting, but once someone could smile once…then the next smiles won't be as hard. Kagome accepted the plate and Inuyasha rubbed her back before kissing the side of her temple in a brotherly way before departing deeper into the back of the house to aid with his children.

Sango looped her arm with Kagomes and ushered her forward a few feet and to the right into the living room. The two females sat on the couch, and were soon joined by Jakotsu. Hours, hours, and hours went by and the crowd had long since trickled out, leaving a smaller crowd behind. Seeing as their children had fallen asleep Kikyo and Inuyasha had declared they would spend the night in the Shrine House, which was fine with Kagome seeing as she'd spent every other night there with Souta.

Souta himself had no place to object as he had already left some time before with Kohaku and Miroku. The ones that were left, were the old high school crews together…with a few absences, naturally. Ayame wasn't going to overstay her welcome and seeing as they came together, Bankotsu left to take her home early, but Kanna and Hojo had arranged for a cab but Sango had opted to save them the expense and drive them back herself only an hour earlier. All that was left, was Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jakotsu, and Kagura. It was such an…odd placement, and each one of them could feel it. There were times where they all opted for silence but…it was such an oddly comforting one…and at other times they continued to drink and laugh and tell jokes.

At this point however, it was close to midnight, and all of them had had their fill of food and drinks. Kagome stood, making her way to the kitchen with lidded eyes and a few paper plates in her hands destined for the trash. Jakotsu and Kagura were passed out on the floor semi cuddled under a blanket with each other, and Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru were in the darkened living room, eyes focused on some movie Kagome had forgotten they were watching. She deemed it was time for her to head back to her apartment, so she'd picked up after Jakotsu, Kagura and herself and that brought her to finish her lightly swaying walk into the kitchen.

"Kagome?" She looked up as her foot pushed on the low lever of the trash can that made the lid open, dumping in the plates as her eyes fell on Kikyo. Her older sister was leaned in the doorway between the stairway/living room and the kitchen, her arms crossed, a tired expression on her face. Her eyelids were just as swollen as her younger counterpart.

"Hm?" Kagome inquired. Kikyo tilted her head to the side.

"Are you gonna be okay getting home? It's almost an hour away. Why won't you stay the night?" Kikyo asked softly. Kagome gave her a very small, slightly forced smile.

"I know. I just…I really wanna be home right now. A…different home." She said. She didn't need to explain more, because she knew Kikyo understood. This house was too many memories for Kagome right then.

"I can bring you home." Both women looked up at the deep and monotonous, yet soothing sound of Sesshomaru's voice. He was standing not too far behind Kikyo, who moved aside so he could come into the kitchen.

"You don't have to-"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, thank you Sesshomaru." Kikyo interjected quickly, cutting off Kagome. "I would appreciate it greatly if you saw to it that my sister got home safely." She leaned closer and pecked Kagome on the cheek, hiding her triumphant grin. "Good night Kagome-chan." She said, calling Kagome the nickname she knew the woman hated most. Kagome tried to swat at her sister, her cheeks flaring red in embarrassment and anger but Kikyo was too fast, and stuck her tongue out. "Don't worry about saying goodnight to Inuyasha, he's sleeping. Bye!" She said in a hushed voice as she skipped back into the living room. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at the display as Kagome facepalmed. She attempted to prevent herself from chuckling lightly, and covered it with a cough before she shook her head.

"Sesshomaru, really, you-"

"I want to." His voice cut in, a finality in his voice that Kagome knew was full of confidence. He wasn't lying. His eyes were soft as they looked down at her. Her shoulders relaxed a little as she gazed up at him, transfixed. When was the last time he'd looked at her like this? She gave a gentle nod, averting her gaze to the floor.

"Okay." She murmured. She turned and gathered her things, just a purse and a jacket while Sesshomaru grabbed his own leather jacket. He escorted her out, down to his car, and off they went. Once they were gone, Kikyo looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form on the couch, her mind wandering back to a couple rights prior when Inuyasha left her bloodied and bruised after calling her out of her name. Sesshomaru had assured her that it was simply his demon getting loose since Inuyasha had restrained it for so long…but she couldn't help but feel doubtful when he told her…he didn't know who Shiori was. Did he really? Was there truly…no Shiori. She gazed down at the sleeping hanyou, knowing her voice wouldn't reach him.

"Who is she…Inuyasha?"

With Kagome and Sesshomaru, there were occasional words spoken, a stop at McDonalds and a couple laughs (chuckles for Sesshomaru), but also times of silence that filled the fifty-six minute drive. When they pulled up to Kagome's large complex Sesshomaru exited the car, and opened the door for her. She smiled at the gesture. They made a silent, slow walk up the small hill that lead to a building with outside stairs and made their way up them to the second floor.

Kagome stopped in front of her door, turning to face Sesshomaru. He stopped just shy of two feet from her. "Thank you." She said, her voice soft but a slight hoarse. She cleared her throat.

"It's not a problem, Kagome." He replied, his voice the only thing besides the wind filling her ears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She soon felt the warmth of Sesshomaru's hand upon her cheek. She opened her eyes, noting that he was closer now, and she looked up at him, her cheeks warming just slightly. Was it the alcohol she'd had earlier, or did his eyes seem somehow…glowing?

Sesshomaru could feel his beast swirling around inside him. Being in a closed off car with only Kagome's scent to fill it had awakened it. Sesshomaru had failed to think of such happening. Now…he needed to get away, but it was so hard when every fiber of his instincts told him his mate needed to be comforted. She _wanted_ to be comforted. He gently pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed as he inhaled her scent deeply one last time. "Goodnight Kagome." He said, his voice deep and smooth in the night. He stepped back from her and Kagome almost whimpered. Instead…she swallowed hard.

"Goodnight…Sesshomaru." She said gently. He turned and walked away, and she watched him go before pulling out her keys and opening her door in a manor unceremoniously aggressive. She slammed the door shut behind her and threw her purse. Why did everything have to be so messed up? Why couldn't she just invite him in like a normal person? Why couldn't he ask to stay like a normal person?!

Kagome knew the answer. She was scared and he was…a gentleman. She made her way to the designated liquor cabinet in her kitchen and pulled down a bottle of gin. She liked gin. She uncorked it, and brought the bottle two her lips for three gulps of the sweeter tasting liquor before slamming it down on the counter only to pick it right back up and take it in the living room with her.

Sesshomaru. She wanted Sesshomaru. She _needed_ Sesshomaru. She wasn't sure what had come over her but right then the desire for his touch ate at her very soul. She _ached_ for it, for _him._ Undenounced to the Miko in her apartment Sesshomaru's breathing was labored, his fangs extended as he gripped the steering wheel, trying to prevent his markings from coming out. His demon was fighting, and fighting hard for control. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. His mate was in immense distress…and what was he doing about it?

Finally…the demon lord took a deep ragged breath. There was no choice. His demon would run ramped if he left or…he could just give it up and be selfish…and go to her. He didn't deserve her. He never deserved her. But that didn't stop him from loving her. His shoulders relaxed, and his fangs reduced significantly, though not all the way. His markings remained hidden, but his eyes glowed brightly in the night. He exited his car, and calmly made his way back up the hill, and up the stairs, until he was standing in front of Kagomes' door. He knocked, and suddenly…he knew what it meant to be nervous. What if she told him to fuck off?

Kagome stood in front of him the following moment, wide eyes on him. What could he say?

"Kagome-"

" _Fuck. Me_." In the next instant her arms were around his neck and her lips on his. Her body was crushed against his as he groaned and gripped her tight. Their bodies melded together as they found their way inside, Sesshomaru throwing the door shut behind him while they disrobed. As they traveled, one thing at a time became lost. His jacket, his shirt, her shirt, her ponytail holder, his belt.

The tightness of the muscles in Sesshomaru's back and the broadness of his shoulders made her shudder. He was so much larger than her, bringing a comfort that no one, no one else could bring. The familiar heat of his body traveled up from between her legs and up her stomach and chest when they eventually found the sheets of her bed. Her back arched, pressing her stomach into the warmth of his abs, making it easy for Sesshomaru to remove her bra.

Sesshomaru crashed his lips down on hers again, growling against her mouth as he forced his tongue inside when she gasped. He wanted her so _badly_. Needed her, and needed her now. She moaned into his mouth as his palms massaged her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples in rotation. It had been so long…so long since she felt this touch, so long since she'd felt this heat, the familiar desperate ache for no one but Sesshomaru. His body was bigger now, stronger. Seven years had changed him in ways she hadn't thought to anticipate. His hands were larger, not as soft, increasing the friction her body felt from his every touch. He made her hot. He made her breathless. He made her fall under his spell….and he consumed her.

 _***Tadashi-Kaido residence_

 _1:12am***_

Miroku sat in his office, only the dimmest setting of his desk lamp illuminating the space. He was leaned back in his chair, a rocks glass filled with bourbon in his hand. His eyes were half lidded as he swirled the dark amber liquid around in the glass. He looked down at it for a long second, before he downed what was left. Sango would be home any moment, and he needed to be able to shake this guilt.

While Sango had decided to stay at the shrine house Miroku had gathered up the courage…to finally call his mother-in-law. Mrs. Tadashi was at first delighted to hear from Miroku, and eager to know the details of Kagome's state. She thought of Kagome as one of her own daughters, and could only imagine how she must feel. Miroku assured her that with time Kagome would be alright, and that the woman was holding up strong.

However, Miroku had not been calling with good news. After the discussion about the funeral-in which Miroku excluded Souta's thoroughly shocking confession and Kohaku's exposed relationship-there was a brief moment or two of small talk before Miroku admitted that he wasn't calling to idly chat. He finally told Mrs. Tadashi…everything. What her daughter had been hiding, the fact that she stopped taking her medicine and still thought Miroku didn't know. He hadn't wanted to accuse her, it wouldn't help anything and would most likely make her shut him out.

But he couldn't do this on his own anymore. What the doctors said to him…was not good. Sango didn't have the time. In fact…she didn't have _any_ time left. Mrs. Tadashi was utterly distraught. As Miroku listened to the sounds of her anguish on the phone he still kept up hope. Sango would be just fine…right? She would be fine. What the doctors said wasn't true. He denied it.

The soft clack of his office door opening drew his attention and he lifted his head, eyes looking upon Sango. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her face was pale and sweating, her breathing labored and her hair thick and matted with sweat. Somehow…she was shivering. "I-it's cold." She stammered. Miroku stood from his chair slowly, and made his way over to her. He wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'll turn up the heat. Let's get you to bed." He picked her up, and carried her into their bedroom before he lowered her into the bed. He removed her jackets and her sweater dress, then the two other layers she wore under it to fill out her small frame.

Afterwards he pulled a nighttime sweater over her head, his eyes ignoring the sight of her ribs and boney hips. It made him sick. Not because she disgusted him, but because she was hiding so much from everyone. Because it had gone so far. What was there left to hide anymore? He was right about to pull on her too big pajamas bottoms when he felt her hand on his arm. He stopped, and looked back to her.

Sango gazed into her husbands' eyes and finally she allowed herself to see the pain there. To accept the reality. Slowly she moved her hand up his arm, over his shoulder and up the smooth curve of his neck before it came to a stop upon his cheek. Miroku looked down at his wife silently.

"Mmm…Miroku." Sango said soothingly, as she stroked her cheek with her thumb. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I know I'm dying." She told him. Miroku's body stiffened.

"Don't say that." He said harshly, trying to pull away from her but she grabbed him.

"Miroku. Stop it. I'm dying. I know. I know." She said, her voice almost pleading with him to listen to her. To accept her.

"Dammit Sango!" Miroku finally bellowed angrily, yanking himself away from her. There were tears in his eyes, but his expression was furious. "What the fuck Sango, what the fuck!" He screamed at her. He couldn't take it anymore. His whole life was falling apart. Sango merely sat there on her knees, tears leaking from her eyes as the smallest of smiles graced her lips. An accepting smile. She was accepting all of Miroku's sadness, all of his anger, because she deserved it. She knew she deserved it after everything they'd been through.

"Why?! Why would you stop taking your medicine why?!" Miroku demanded through his tears. Sango wanted to cry harder. She'd never seen Miroku sob the way he was right then. "Was it not good enough? Was the life I tried to give you not good enough?! What did I do?! Better yet what _didn't_ I do for you? Why Sango? _Why?_ " How could she respond to his pain? How could she ease it? She couldn't. Her mouth opened and closed twice before she finally produced a watery response.

"Yes. You were good enough, Miroku. You have always been more than enough." She said with a shaky voice. Miroku walked closer before dropping to his knees at the base of the bed, gripping her hips and placing his forehead on her knees while he shook with sobs.

"Then why Sango…why…please, please tell me why." He moaned. Sango's heart was breaking, being shredded piece by piece from the inside. She couldn't even bring herself to touch him. She didn't deserve to.

"Miroku…you would have spent years upon years watching me deteriorate in front of your eyes. Kirara wouldn't be able to have a normal life, always feeling like she had to look out for me. Miroku…your love has been the greatest love I've ever known, and ever will know. You bring me flowers every week, you tell me I'm beautiful even when I'm at my worst, you carry me to bed, you protect me like no other…Miroku you are my knight, my king. I love you more than life itself. That's why…that's why…" She broke off into tears. "That's why I can't put you through this anymore.

Miroku gripped her hips harder, his head shooting up from her lap as he caught her gaze, holding it with his own.

"And I didn't get a choice in this!? Kirara doesn't get a choice!?" His voice was broken but he still demanded these answers of her. How could she not consider how he, or how their daughter might feel losing her mother. Sango gave a watery small smile, and finally she touched him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I didn't have to. Your choice was going to be me, Miroku. Your choice was always going to be me. So instead…I made the choice for you…and I choose you." She whispered to him. His eyes widened just a touch, before he slowly lowered his head back down to his wifes' lap. There was no more arguing. Her mind had been long since made up…and there was nothing anyone could do now. It was too late.

The moonlight illuminated their dark and silent room. Kirara had been spending the night at a friends' house, so she wasn't around to hear her parents' dispute. No one was. Not another soul knew the words that were just exchanged between the couple, and not a single soul would know the next.

"Miroku…how long?" The question hung in the air like a weight suspended by a thinning rope.

"…three days."

* * *

 **A/N: Well then...hi again xD... O_o *dodges the used tissues being thrown at me* Gross Dx. Ah, don't hate me ! That qas quite a way to end I know. Look forward to the next chaoter and PLEASE review ! :) This was a reall hard chapter to write and I wanna know how you guys felt about all the events that transpired in this chapter ! Do you think Kagome and Kikyo shouldn't have hugged at the funeral, or do you think it was the right thing do to? Do you think it was the right time for Sesshomaru and Kagome to sleep together ? And how the fuck do you feel about Souta's confession and Sesshomaru's discovery about Inuyasha ? And what about Souta cheating ?! Tell me tell me I wanna know ! Haha, okay sorry I'm just super pumped about finally having a new chapter posted. Thanks for sticking with me guys ! Much love *hearts* until next time :).**


	5. Shed Some Light

Title: _From the Bottom of My Heart_

Summary: Sequel to Beautifully, Ignorant, Traitorous, and Conniving (B.I.T.X.H). As Kagome and Sesshomaru settle into an awkward business relationship, a devastating event finds her reuniting with Kikyo. With another tragedy brewing on the horizon, will Kagome sink into the depths of despair, or will Sesshomaru be able to catch her ? (Pairings: Sess/Kag, Miro/San, Kik/Inu/X, Kan/Hojo, Jak/X, Aya/Banko, Souta/X. X's mean you'll just have to find out ! ;) )

Genre(s): _Romance/Drama, Family/Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

Rating: _M-due to strong sexual themes, language, adult situations, drugs & alcohol_

* * *

 **((A/N:** Hello all ! Welcome back to F.B.M.H ! Whew ! It's nice to be back with another chapter xD. First off I'd like to say a very special thank you to all of my chapter four reviewers: **XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX, Varietyfan505, Jazzmon, jwomer, Maybb, munford, BellaLuna, avacyns-mother, iRedfoxx, CresenMoon760, tacosfly.** You all. Are incredible. And the reason I say a very special thank you…is because I was particularly moved by this batch of reviews. Almost all of you were so detailed in your thoughts, honest with your feelings and in depth about your oppinons on the story. In addition to that a good chunk of you said very positive things about my stories, and about my writing in general.

I just want to say…you guys really don't know how happy this made me. That not only would you talk about my stories but you paid very personal compliments to my style of writing, details and the emotions it brings out of you. Nothing makes me happier as a writer to know that what I try really hard to bring you guys gets through. I lost a lot of inspiration to write things like I did when I was younger, and to be very honest this is pretty much the only thing I continue to consistently write, and that's because…I have you guys. The ones who wait for my chapters, leave me nice notes and occasional messages. You all have been…so incredibly kind. I feel like I have my own small little community that I can rely on to give me feedback, advice, and friendship.

Fanfiction .net has always been home to me, and I certainly have some of you guys to thank for that. So…thank you. xoxoxo.

Alright ! So I know that was probably all very sappy so lets move it all along now *turns away embarrassed* We have now reached CHAPTER FIVE ! Anybody remember what the significance of this chapter is ? :D

*waits for audience response*

*hears crickets*

*sweatdrops*

Okay ! Dx. Well, for those of you who do remember, in the **A/N** of the **first** chapter I notified you all that this story would be **ten** chapters. The significance of this Chapter Five is that we have no reached the **halfway point** of this tale ! So…though some messed up things will happen here, think of this chapter as a sort of…calm before the storm…Enjoy ! *hearts*. **))**

* * *

 _Chapter Five: Shedding a Little Light/Filer_

 _***Kagome's Apartment_

 _8:37am***_

Kagome stirred gently, her body stiffening before it stretched out, a light groan emanating from her throat. She turned opposite the side she woke up on to find the space next to her in the bed was unoccupied by a demon, but instead occupied by ten (she counted) roses and a note. A note that lacked any type of script besides a dash, and a first Initial. _S._ It seemed just like him to be unable to write sweet nothings on a bed of roses. She found herself blushing at the action, surprised that Sesshomaru had done something so…sweet.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath before forcing herself to sit up in the bed. She winced just slightly, the sheets dropping down to her hips revealing a creamy toned stomach and round breasts. One of the curtains to the window was pulled back, allowing an ample but not overpowering amount of sunlight to splay into the room. She lifted her arms above her head to stretch again before she yawned and slowly began to shift from the comforting embrace of her bed.

Getting up, Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and picked up her cellphone off the bedside table and checked the time. She would need to be at work soon. She stared at the device for a moment before deciding to forgo all the consoling texts and voicemails from patrons of the funeral and those who could not make it. She didn't want to start the morning off that way. Instead…she wanted to continue the blissful feeling that washed over the entirety of her. She put it back down.

Ordinarily she would have moved right to the shower but…she felt the urge to make breakfast. She smiled at herself, giving a light shake of her head before throwing on a t-shirt and opening her bedroom door. Talk about an afterglow. However once she stepped out of her bedroom the smell of coffee infiltrated her nostrils and her eyes widened just slightly, confusion etching its way onto her features. She silently made her way down the hall, then down the stairs before swiveling into the kitchen on her right. Her eyes widened even more.

There, in her kitchen, stood Sesshomaru. His lower back was leaned against the counter beside the stove, his black slacks on though mildly wrinkled, and his long sleeved white shirt had yet to be buttoned, revealing the toned muscles of his midsection and the hard sculpt of his chest. He seemed to be in thought for the first moment, a cup of coffee in his hands as his eyes remained on the floor, but when he finally looked up…Kagome could dare say he looked… _uncomfortable._

In a way it was almost funny, a demon lord of all things feeling uncomfortable? Ha! But the reverse made her stiffen uncertainly. Was this because of last night? Did he regret it? Hell, all it was was a release right? They both needed it, that was for sure. Even if Sesshomaru tried to deny he did, it was too obvious in his actions. She cleared her throat.

"In case you woke up and were not pleased by our…activities last night…I did not want to be the first thing you saw. But…I couldn't bring myself to just leave." He finally admitted. Kagome's eyes widened at his honesty. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to have stayed. Sesshomaru was hardly so open. She gave a very shy, but small warm smile as she slowly made her way, step by step, over to him. She gently slipped her hands inside his shirt, wrapping her arms around his middle with a sigh. She nuzzled his chest, and felt him shift as he put his coffee down on the countertop beside him and placed a hand on the back of her head.

"I'm glad you didn't leave." Kagome said, her voice muffled by his skin. Sesshomaru almost wanted to chuckle. She sounded like a child.

"Hn." Was his tell-tale response. They stayed like that for a while, but eventually Sesshomaru's arms moved so they fully engulfed her, holding her against his form in a way that told her…she was secure there.

"Thank you for the roses."

"Hn." Kagome laughed that time before she leaned her head back to peer up at him with a grin.

"C'mon give me more than that!" She said giggling. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as if weighing his options before he caved, and leaned forward, kissing the side of her temple.

"You are welcome, Miko." He murmured in reply. There was an air of seriousness that seemed to befall them both. He hadn't called her that since they were together in high school. Kagome looked into his eyes and he never broke contact. Where did they stand…now? Kagome wasn't about to just say they were together there were so many things, so many other factors that needed to be worked out. But who was to say Sesshomaru wanted that? This could have been a one time-no. Kagome stopped short her own train of thought. No matter how much she wanted to try and believe that it could be simply that with Sesshomaru…it wasn't. She knew in her heart he wouldn't have made coffee and stuck around for her to wake up if he just wanted to bed her. He wouldn't have left her roses. He wouldn't be holding her right now.

Sesshomaru recognized the conflicted look in her eyes but decided right at that moment he wasn't exactly…ready for that conversation. Not just yet. Kagome could pick up on that too. She tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him. After a second she stretched to her tip toes and kissed his lips gently.

"Shower with me?" She asked him. He nodded his answer before slowly releasing her. Though he wouldn't admit it-naturally, it felt good to be so close to her. His inner beast was practically purring with delight. He watched her step back, and turn towards the exit to the kitchen, expecting him to follow, and follow he did. The t-shirt she wore and her lack of underwear did little to hide her nether-regions from him as they made their way up the stairs and he fought to reign in a growl. Her scent was even more so intoxicating now because it was mingled with his own. It only increased his urge to want her marked. He'd exorcised the largest amount of control known to demons the previous night by not marking up her entire body. He knew she'd probably find a bruise here and there from the times where they had been rough, but nothing more thank God.

It wasn't as if Sesshomaru didn't want to mark her, he did, but one could not simply mark their mate without consent. He quirked an eyebrow as he thought, she certainly would have been happy to give it while he was bedding her…but that wasn't right. No matter how good of a night it had been, the reality was there was still some unclear air between them, and Kagome had just buried her mother the day before.

The demon male didn't notice they had made it to the bathroom until he was watching Kagome remove the baggy yellow t-shirt from her body. His eyes narrowed just slightly as his heavy gaze worked its way up from her ankles to her face. Kagome leveled him with an equally divulging stare. It was as if they both…were at some mutual understanding that this, right here, right now, was okay… _for_ _now_. He could stare at her naked form as if it _was_ his…and he did.

He hadn't had time to notice the night before but her hips had filled out since high school. So had her thighs-just a touch. Her breasts were fuller and hung slightly with weight. Her shoulders were just as lithe and small-like her arms- but now they were upright with confidence and strength. He noticed a bruise on her upper arm that made him wince just slightly. He remembered grabbing her to make it. There were matching small bruises on either side of her hips from where he held her down, and small love mark on her collarbone.

The sound of her chuckle brought Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

"Are you gonna shower with those on?" She asked, gesturing towards his attire. If Sesshomaru was capable of feeling embarrassed, he might have. As she turned to start the shower he slipped off his shirt, and next came his pants and boxer-briefs. When he was finishing up he heard the sheer shower curtain withdraw, telling him Kagome had entered. He looked up, seeing the curve of her body behind the curtain as she lifted her hair and let it fall behind her shoulders. God…why was she so beautiful. This passing of time felt…so surreal.

He stepped in behind her, pulling the thin curtain behind him before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. He took in a deep shuddering breath that made Kagome shiver as it tickled the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left, allowing him to nuzzle her neck and place warm kisses upon it that made her sigh and relax against him.

"Kagome." His warm breath no longer tickled, but instead it made her melt. The vibration in his throat created the deep and sultry tone that she loved so much. Loved? Guess she had done a poor job of fooling herself. She was never over Sesshomaru. Despite the seven plus years of absence…he still held a special place in her heart.

"Mmm?" She hummed in question, her eyes still closed. She felt his arms tighten around her invoking an air of curiosity. What was he-

"I have a child." Oh. Kagome stiffened, and her eyes flew open immediately. What?! Nothing could have prepared her for that sort of bomb. It wasn't that she was necessarily… _bothered_ by the fact-at least not yet, but it was more so that she wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to react. Should she be enraged? Should she tell him to get out? Was she supposed to tell him it was okay? Why pick _now_ to say something like _that_?! For every new question there was only another to follow it.

"We have not had the chance to talk since...our business merger. For my part in that…I apologize. I did not know how to approach you, or even if you would want to be approached. I am aware…my actions years ago did much to hurt you." At his last line Kagome attempted to move forward out of his embrace, but he did not let her. She wondered how he could bring up something so…wrong right then. Why did they have to talk about this _right then_? "I know this. But…I want to be close to you anyway, though it is selfish of me. In that respect I wished to be honest with you. I did not want you to find out such information elsewhere, and feel as though I was hiding it from you." He told her.

Kagome had since stopped trying to maneuver herself from his embrace. She found as she listened to his words…she also listened to his voice. It sounded a little…saddened. As if this Sesshomaru truly felt remorse. But in the practical sense, in order to spare her any emotional dispositions later, Sesshomaru was right in telling her something so important and personal…relatively upfront.

Though there was a sting in her heart, Kagome knew she couldn't have possibly have expected Sesshomaru had never slept with anyone after her. She'd had-though not many- a few gratifying experiences herself. She couldn't help but wonder though…a child? Was this childs' mother…special? Neither one of them was in a place right at that moment to commit to anything, so…why did she have a right to an opinion on the matter? She took a deep breath. She didn't want to argue with him, or pick a fight with him. Suddenly…she simply felt tired. She leaned back into him, closing her eyes once more.

"What's her name?" Kagome's voice asked, though she hardly recognized it. It was shaking, hoarse, and sounding scared. Scared of what? Her question was almost a form of saying she accepted all he said. Was that okay? Would he hurt her again? Then she reminded herself…that this was all just one big step on a ladder. She felt him kiss her cheek.

"Rin." He answered.

"How old is she?"

"Four." Sesshomaru heard and felt Kagome chuckle.

"Cute." Kagome asked him various questions while the hot water rained down on them and he began to wash her body, taking his time to get every inch. There were times he gave her funny looks based on her questions, times in which she laughed at his answers and times of deep sincerity. But all the bliss in the world wouldn't have been able to stop Sesshomaru's stiff reaction when he lifted her hair, intent on washing her back. But what he found there…made his blood run cold and his eyes widen as they fell on three long, thin but jagged claw marks that stretched from beneath the center of her shoulder blades to just a few inches above her waist.

"Kagome." He said darkly, his voice hard with anger, she could tell. She could also feel his demonic aura creeping out. What in the world could have happened so quickly?! Kagome went to turn to face him to question what was wrong but he held her in place.

"Sesshomaru, wha-oh!" His touch made her shiver as his index, middle, and ring finger traced the length of the claw marks on her back. She felt her face begin to turn red and she pulled away from him anyway, turning quickly so she was facing him. Her hands holding her arms, trying to make herself appear smaller. She was embarrassed, that much Sesshomaru could tell.

"Who did that to you?" He growled, not being able to hold back the demonic turn his voice took. She saw the immediate shift in his eyes. It was like the snap of a finger! His warm amber was now a raging red. She blinked and gaped, not quite able to form a response yet. In less than a second he had her pinned against the shower wall, her wrists above her head being held captive by one of his hands. " **Who...did that…to you?** " This time it was his demon growling.

"Y-you did, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, her voice sounding tiny. On occasions like this she was embarrassed by how scared he made her but…as she shifted her legs with a blush she also realized how much she _liked_ it. The control he exuded over her. She'd never felt anything like it. God, what kind of woman was she?! Sango would undoubtable be happy to tell her she was a class A sub. She watched as the color and rage slowly began to leave Sesshomaru's face, only to be replaced with a look of mild shock.

"I…" He found himself delving deep into his memories of when they were together and suddenly it dawned on him. That night…that horrid night when he had that talk with Sorem Takada that had changed everything…before that happened…he had just discovered that Kagome was his mate. Prior to him getting home, that night hadn't been horrid at all. Earlier, in Inuyasha's car as he for the first time lost a shred of control over his demon he suddenly remembered, lifting his hand, dragging his claws down the creamy skin of Kagome's unmarred back as she threw her head back in pleasure. _He_ caused those scars. And she'd lived with them ever since.

Sesshomaru slowly released his grip on her wrists and took a step back. He ran his fingers through his hair, the look of disbelief still every present on his face. In a way…he'd already marked her. On her body…was proof Sesshomaru had staked his claim. All these years those scars remained…and he'd had no idea. He lifted his clawed hand to caress her cheek gently.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked her. There was such a…tenderness in his eyes. Such a softness in his voice. In a manor very much her own Kagome lifted her hand, and covered his with her own.

"I already have." She said gently, a serene smile gracing her small lips. Sesshomaru leaned down…and kissed her in a way that made her forget about the proceeding conversation, but remember exactly why it was, that she fell in love with this man…

 _***Lunar-BASE Coffee Shop_

 _9:12am***_

Hojo sat in the quiet café, his eyes darting about every few seconds. It was a rather small place, intimate, with only seven tables (one of which he occupied), a comfort area consisting of a small couch, a sofa chair, and a small mahogany table all a safe distance away from but close to, a fireplace. There were a set of bathrooms-naturally, kept in the back right corner hidden by a small hallway, and in the front left were two baristas behind the smooth marble countertop where the register sat. Above them was a board listing a variety of different coffee, expresso, and hot chocolate drinks and a select few options for sandwiches and salads.

On the outside of the counter, for customer display, was a rather large glass case containing a slew of baked goods for customers including cookies, cupcakes, croissants, bagels, biscotti's, and more. The décor of the place was nice, full of subtle dark grays and smooth earthy browns. Despite all the delicious treats, specialty drinks and soothing aromas that filled the small space Hojo found himself feeling sick. No, that wasn't most accurate. Hojo Akitoki wanted to vomit. His hands were shaking, and his palms were sweaty. His throat was dry yet he kept swallowing, and his legs felt like petroleum jelly. What was he doing? Oh God, what was he doing?

"Hojo." His head shot up at the sound of his name. There she stood…and his eyes widened. She was beautiful, though that much he had noticed when he saw her at the funeral. Now, the only difference was that thin black rimmed glasses hung from the bridge of her nose, framing her bold red eyes, and red lipstick accentuated the smooth planes of her mouth. Her long black hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail that hung over her left shoulder, stopping just beneath her breast. In her right hand was a workbag she had lowered from her shoulder and in her left was a coffee mug filled with something that smelled like almond and cinnamon.

She was dressed business casual, a long black skirt that stopped at her knees and hugged her hips, and a silver silk button up blouse that was largely covered by a black leather jacket.

"K-Kagura." Hojo greeted nervously, shifting to stand but he was stopped by her raised hand. He allowed her time to get comfortable, watching as she placed her bag on the floor beside her chair and put her mug down on their table. Afterwards she stood straight, taking the few extra seconds to remove her jacket revealing that her blouse was indeed long-sleeved, and she placed it on the back of her chair before she slid into it. She placed her hands around the steaming mug before finally looking at him again. He wondered briefly in all his paranoia how he had not noticed her enter the coffee shop.

"I-I didn't see you walk in." Kagura simply blinked.

"I'm a demon." She replied. Her voice was just as cut throat direct as it was before, but there was something softer and nostalgic about it. He let out a nervous chuckle that only made it about halfway out.

"R-right, fair enough. I'm…sorry to drag you out like this I…I didn't know who else to call." Kagura closed her eyes and sighed, her head tilting just slightly to the left.

"Relax, Hojo. I understand." She said. Naraku was dead, the Tuzou parents were God knows where, where else could he go? The man hadn't realized how tense he'd actually been until she said that. He blew out a long breath, and his shoulders sagged.

"Thanks." He said with a sigh. Kagura nodded before taking a sip of the hot, light brown liquid and setting it down. She tilted her head back to look at him fully.

"Over the phone you said Kanna's been behaving strangely." She prompted, helping him to get to the topic that brought them both there.

"Er, right. Yeah. She…she has." He said, his voice trailing off and becoming lower as he spoke. As a lawyer, patience was one thing Kagura had been taught to be equipped with, and instead of prompting him again, she simply waited. A hand full of seconds later, he was ready to talk again.

"It's just that…she's so cold. She's withdrawn, she barely even talks to me anymore. Her dances are complex and calculated instead of…free and warm like they used to be. She's barely home and when she is she…doesn't want to be bothered and sometimes the things she says…are just cruel." He paused, but then it was as if a dam broke.

"She spends hours in the studio, practicing until her feet bleed, she barely eats and hardly sleeps, she's lost weight, she dresses different, and God…she absolutely seems to love telling me how inadequate I am. We're married, Kagura. But how am I supposed to stay married to a woman who hates everything about me?" He tried. Kagura blinked. Once. Then twice. Her expression never once changed as she digested everything that was said to her.

Kanna was not who she used to be, that much was certain. Kagura had already noticed the change in her sister long before the girls' arrival to Japan. As the years had gone by, Kagura had lost contact with her. Kanna had become increasingly distant in their conversations to where it became a struggle just to reach her. Kagura eventually let it go, and stopped trying. There had been a shift in Kanna's voice and dialect that seemed to… _push_ Kagura away. She noticed the change shortly following Naraku's funeral, and thought perhaps it was Kanna simply not wanting to talk to her for the mistakes of the past.

"And how long has this been the case?" She asked him. Hojo paused, his face scrunching up as if in thought. Just from that Kagura could tell this had been going on for a while.

"Well…" Hojo began, leaning back slightly. "I mean…when I first moved to America I could see that, you know, things were off, but I figured she was just lonely, you know? She'd been there by herself for two years. Who could blame her? And that seemed to be exactly it. Her school-mates weren't very accepting of her and she felt very isolated. After I joined her, things seemed to look up. Everything was fine but then….then it was just a downhill spiral. I don't know what happened…"

As he trailed off Kagura thought about the timeline he presented. After a little less than two years after Kanna had moved, Hojo moved after her. A little more than half a year later, Naraku died. Maybe…the two things did have to do with each other. But what exactly, and how? It wasn't as if Kanna was in some sort of depression, so what could it possibly be?

"Perhaps-" Kagura was cut short at the sound of a very classic ring coming from her work bag. She held up a finger for him to give her a minute as she fished it out and answered on the fourth ring. "Tuzou."

" _Hi, Ms. Tuzou. This is Tsukasa Kido, the school nurse at Haku Elemetary, how are you today?"_ Hojo watched as emotions transitioned across Kagura's face though he could not hear the conversation from the other end. Kagura seemed confused, and then worried.

"I'm fine. Is Rin alright?" Kagura asked immediately, forgetting to return the simple pleasantry and ask the nurse how she was. The only way the school would be calling her was if there was something wrong. Nobody ever called when something was right.

" _That's exactly what I was calling you about today."_ The nurse confirmed. _"I'm afraid Rin-chan is suffering from a rather high fever. She is coughing a lot as well. It's best for you to come pick her up as soon as you can. Has she been exhibiting any symptoms of illness lately?"_ The woman asked, though Kagura hardly paid her any mind as she began cursing under her breath and gathering her things. This couldn't be happening. She had an important trial in less than three hours! She'd even told Hojo when he called her the previous night that their meeting couldn't be long.

"No, she hasn't. Alright, I understand. I'll be right there." Kagura said coolly before she hung up the phone. She was already praying Sesshomaru would be able to take the young one as she looked to Hojo, who now looked as confused as she previously had, and also a little alarmed. She put on her jacket as she spoke. "Sorry. I have to leave. In any event, I might have an idea of what could be going on. I'll be in touch." She said, giving him a nod of promise, hoping that would comfort the man before she grasped her work bag and quickly left the premises. Hojo wasn't sure what to think, or how to feel exactly, but at least one thing was certain. He no longer felt like he was in this alone.

 _***Takada Household_

 _10:06am***_

Kikyo shifted in her chair which, though comfortable, didn't ease the discomfort she felt. Her and Izayoi sat across from each other in the beautiful den of the Takada estate. The wall in front of them was completely glass, allowing them a wonderful view of the back courtyard and the garden within it. The den itself was spacious but had little in it, a comfortable two seater couch, a sofa chair and a short, wide light brown table. The two women sat at a different table in the den, a light weight woven one that matched the woven style of their wide chairs that holding cushions in the seat.

While Izayoi held a bellini in her hand, Kikyo nursed a mimosa, preferring the taste of orange to the peach puree. Izayoi had figured if they were going to have a lady chat, why not enjoy a couple of drinks. It really was a lovely day, and she had been feeling rather down, and since Sorem wasn't around she gladly accepted the opportunity to have female company. It also felt rather nice that Kikyo might seek Izayoi out in her time of need, she had just buried her mother the day before after all.

"Izayoi, I'm sorry to show up like this." Kikyo started. Izayoi gave a small but kind smile and waved her off.

"It's no trouble Kikyo, I'm happy to help in whatever way I can." She said cheerfully. Kikyo shifted, looking away.

"Yeah…" She murmured. This made the older woman quirk an eyebrow. She angled her head just slightly, to perhaps get more of a peek at Kikyo's expression.

"I know…yesterday was really hard…" Izayoi prodded gently. There was a pause.

"That's not….why I came." Kikyo said finally. She slowly lifted her gaze to stare into Izayoi's steel gray eyes. "I came here because…I have a question that I think only you can…or perhaps only you would be _willing_ to answer." She explained. Now Izayoi began to feel a little concerned. What could this be about?

"Alright…" She said hesitantly. Kikyo didn't look away from her, and Izayoi began to feel a touch uncomfortable. Kikyo sighed and hung her head, her shoulders sagging.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little one edge with…everything." She took a deep breath and sat up, leaning back against the chair to look at the midnight haired mate of a Daiyouki. "Izayoi…do you know someone by the name of Shiori?" Izayoi's eyes widened, and she felt a chill run through her. No…it…it couldn't be. How would Kikyo…?

Though Izayoi didn't answer her right away, Kikyo could see the answer in Mrs. Takadas' body language. The color had drained from her face and the woman was as stiff as a board. Kikyo's suspicions were confirmed, Sesshomaru had lied to her that night. She wasn't angry, she couldn't blame him. Inuyasha was his brother after all, and though the two grew up despising each other they had developed somewhat of a bond, and it was still the duty of the older brother to protect his younger.

"Kikyo…how did you-"

"Please. Just tell me." Kikyo interjected, causing Izayoi to frown. She wasn't comfortable with this. This was a lot of information to disclose for Kikyo to bring up that name, and Izayoi wasn't about to go delving in if this was just on some whim. She wanted to know _how_ and she wanted to know _why_.

"How do you know that name?" Izayoi asked, her voice more level now, more stern. She was always a calm and warm woman prone to a cheery disposition, hearing her so serious only served to make Kikyo more nervous. What can of worms was she about to open up? And did she really want to talk about… _that_?

Kikyo's eyes narrowed just slightly. She had never much cared having her dirty laundry aired back in high school. Why should she be worried about what people thought of her now? She shouldn't give a shit about the disgust or the pity. She'd be damned if she let that get in the way. She leaned back, crossing her arms as she did so, an icy casual look on her face.

"You're son and I were having sex before he consequentially began raping me and called me Shiori. So if you don't mind, I'd appreciate an explanation as to who. That. Might. Be." She ground out the last four words watching as Izayoi's hand flew over her mouth in a horrified expression.

"No…" Izayoi whispered. Kikyo deadpanned at her.

"I assure you I'm not joking." She said, beginning to get a little irritated. Izayoi lowered her now trembling hand. In her heart she felt like she already knew Kikyo wasn't lying. Kikyo _loved_ Inuyasha. She would never say things like that about him if they weren't true, which also explained her unwillingness to delve into why she was asking. Izayoi hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo." Izayoi said softly, her voice shaking. Kikyo felt tears prickling in her eyes. She waved off the womans apology, being quick to swipe under her eye directly following to smudge away an escaped tear. The Priestess cleared her throat.

"It's fine. Who is she, Izayoi?" Kikyo asked again, forcing her emotions under control, something she was always rather good at. Izayoi sighed and leaned back in her chair. She studied Kikyo. Could she…really be the one to say all this? Then again, after what Inuyasha had done to his wife…who was she to really deny Kikyo the information?

"Shiori…is a woman. A half demon." Izayoi started. She didn't say anything following, and Kikyo let her. She wasn't about to play a game as if Izayoi was a child and keep asking the woman over and over again who this Shiori person was. Inuyasha's mother just had to get her thoughts together, as for some reason answering this question seemed difficult for everyone. Izayoi shook her head.

"She was our neighbor, when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were growing up. Shiori was really very sweet, and very quiet, which made her easy to pick on. Inuyasha would always come home with bruises from protecting her. They were both half demons, tormented in a mostly humane society with even demons who didn't want to claim him as one of them. They both…understood each other. One day…I watched them move suddenly. I tried to ask them why, but they would hardly look at me much less answer me. They simply said their goodbyes, and when the boys came home…Shiori was gone.

"Inuyasha took it very hard. I couldn't understand why they would just leave, so I asked Sorem if he knew anything about it. He told me no, and gave a few plausible scenarios including the family just not wanting to talk about personal details. But I mean…our children played together almost every day…we'd been neighbors for ten years! I didn't see how they would move and not say anything.

"Eventually…I just let it go. What else was there to do? I took to comforting Inuyasha who became exceedingly withdrawn and more violent. I didn't know why, I couldn't understand. These things were better understood by Sorem, so he spent plenty of time with Inuyasha, helping him control his self. After all this time I still didn't know what happened...until about eight months ago." Kikyo raised an eyebrow at this and Izayoi took the moment to take a deep breath, and release it in a sigh.

"Eight months ago I received a call. From Shiori's father, Tsukuyomaru. He told me…that they had moved back to Japan. I wasn't exactly sure how to react since it's been eleven years, but I was of course happy. I congratulated him, but that seemed to make him mad and he blamed us for his leaving. I didn't have any clue what he was talking about and eventually he recognized that." At this point Kikyo could hear Izayoi's voice shaking again, but now her shoulders were too. Her voice sounded wet, and Kikyo's suspicions were confirmed when Izayoi began trying to wipe at her eyes.

"Sorem knew that Shiori was Inuyasha's mate. Even with them at such a young age, Sorem could tell. Apparently it becomes very clear to demons. He knew…and he threw money at them and _forced_ them to leave. He threatened them with stripping their wealth and family prestige and everyone _knows_ the Takada family is capable of just that." The woman lifted her head with a sniff, blinking through her tears before wiping at them again and clearing her throat. Following that she began to rub her hands together and pull at her fingers in a display of anxiety and anguish. Kikyo remained silent, the emotions having drained from her face to reveal nothing but a blank slate.

"He forced Shiori's family away…because he 'didn't want his grandchildren to be half breeds'." Izayoi spat finally, disgust dripping from her words. Kikyo only kept quiet. How did one respond to this? How did one…feel? It was starting to make more sense to her now. But there was still something that didn't make sense.

"But… _I'm_ human. His grandkids _are_ halfbreeds." Kikyo said evenly. Izayoi looked at her surprised at first, but then chuckled, shaking her head.

"Kikyo…you are a priestess, don't tell me you couldn't tell?" Izayoi smiled at the younger woman. "Your children are not half breeds. In fact, your children are a rare breed themselves. You are a full blown Miko, and Inuyasha is a half demon. That means your children have demon like tendencies, stronger than the average human, faster than the average human, sharper than the average human, because of the bit of demon blood in their veins. They've also got the spirit of the Miko inside of them, they will be able to purify and dispel and anything else you can do. At the same time, the vast majority of their blood is human, so they will be categorized that way." Izayoi explained. Kikyo was stunned. She had no idea her children were so special. Leave it to Inuyasha to not explain those things.

Speaking of the half breed…the painful throbbing of her heart returned. She wasn't sure if it was breaking exactly, but she was sure…that it hurt. It hurt so much, as if someone was squeezing it in the palm of their hand and trying to get it to pop. She wasn't Inuyasha's mate. She wasn't his intended. What did being _married_ mean to a _demon_ if it wasn't to their _mate_? She licked her lips.

"So Shiori…is Inuyasha's mate?" Kikyo asked, trying to keep the shaking in her voice at bay. Izayoi stared Kikyo down for a long moment, before she nodded.

"Yes." She confirmed. "I'm sorry, Kikyo." She added in a whisper. Kikyo only nodded numbly. Sorry? _Sorry_? Sorry wasn't remotely close to covering it, but it wasn't Izayoi's fault, and Inuyasha was too young at the time to have known that Shiori was his intended. This was Sorem Takada's doing, and no one else's. But…what part did Inuyasha play?

"The only way for Inuyasha to have spoken her name so suddenly and in such a manner after all these years, means he's had to have seen her recently." Izayoi said. "Coincidence, maybe. But I do believe in fate. And demons adhere to the same belief, that we are guided by the hands of fate." Kikyo thought back to that night, to the look on Inuyasha's face after she had used her reiki to send him crashing into the wall. Was it then? Did he realize right then, that she wasn't his mate? That Shiori was? Did he know?

There had been a long pause in which Kikyo swirled around the orange bubbly liquid in her tall cocktail glass. For a minute she imagined herself far, far away, alone on the white sandy beaches of Bermuda living the simple life of sunbathing and fresh fruits. It seemed so fantastic. This scenario allowed her to relax her nerves a little bit before she spoke again.

"Izayoi…do you know where I can find Shiori?" Kikyo asked her before slowly lifting her gaze. She watched as the older woman bit her bottom lip and proceeded to look very uncomfortable. Once again Kikyo didn't force it, and instead waited. And waited…and waited.

"I don't have an exact address…and Tsukuyomaru was hesitant to even tell me what town but…they are in the Kitagawa district. Somewhere." Izayoi finally answered before leaning forward suddenly. "But _please_ Kikyo, don't tell Sorem." She pleaded, her voice only a whisper. It was now Kikyo's turn to stay silent, as her eyes narrowed a bit. For a moment, she was brought back to that manipulative girl she had once been.

Why not tell Sorem Takada? If Sorem knew, he would go after Shiori's family again, remove them from the country again and Kikyo would have no problems. Inuyasha would still be completely hers and they could continue their quaint life together. It could be perfect. Or…she could trust in Inuyasha's decisions and not tell Sorem, which would mean Shiori and her family could live in peace. So whose peace did she want more? Her own, or some girl she'd never met who was her husbands' mate?

"Thank you." Kikyo murmured, not giving a definitive answer. She needed to mull it over. Could she do it? Could she destroy some one's life one more time? Her eyes and expression slowly began to get colder, and colder as she lifted the glass to her lips and took two sips. Izayoi slowly raised an eyebrow, and then her expression became one of shock and fear. Was Kikyo actually _considering_ it?! Izayoi opened her mouth to protest, to convince the woman otherwise, but some one elses timing was more perfect.

"Well. Look what we have here." Izayoi flinched, and both women looked to see Sorem Takada entering the den. Kikyo watched as something changed in Izayoi's eyes, and her demeanor. Her eyes narrowed and began to swirl with anger, hurt, frustration and pain. She tightened her jaw and pursed her lips before she slowly rose to her feet.

"Sorem. You're home." She acknowledged. Sorem inclined his head, though kept his eyes on Kikyo. It was clear to Kikyo then…how much what Sorem had done had hurt Izayoi. Taking away the most important thing in the demon world from her son, because what? Because the girl was like their son. Not only was he saying Shiori wasn't good enough, he was saying the same thing about Inuyasha. The man…wasn't good enough. Kikyo couldn't imagine how much that must claw at the heart of the half breeds mother. In that moment…a decision was made.

Kikyo closed her eyes and rose from her chair, picking up her purse from the floor next to her. She looked to Izayoi and the look in Kikyo's eyes…was apologetic. No mother should have to feel how Izayoi must be feeling right then. Kikyo turned her gaze to the father of the two upstanding brothers, and let her gaze travel up and down his form. Her eyes then narrowed. Sorem Takada wasn't shit. And she would let him know that.

"Cruelty is unbecoming. And you, Sorem Takada, are a cruel man." Kikyo quipped coldly. Sorem stared at her blankly, before slowly a dark and warped smirk twitched from the corner of his mouth. It spread across his lips until he was grinning. He never took his eyes off Kikyo.

"Izayoi, my dear. Make sure that _all_ of the trash is taken out…would you?"

 _***Higurashi Ent./Takada Corp_

 _10:46am***_

Kagome sighed deeply, a pen pressed against her lips as she stood in her office, a small batch of files in her arms. Only a single one was open and it was the company bank statements. Normally it would be Kazahe's job to take care of that, but the man had been doing so much of her work and Sango's she wanted to do something to help. Everything was looking right so far, instead the reason for her sigh was something completely different.

It was Sesshomaru. No matter what, she couldn't focus. The only thing she could think about was him, not to mention the fact that he was right across the hall from her did nothing to help. He was so close and yet here she was, arguing with herself not to sneak (though it wouldn't be much sneaking) across the hall to his office. But for what, exactly? Her cheeks began to heat up a little, her eyelids lowering as a fresh memory of the night before brought a tightness to her lower belly.

The shrill sound of her office phone made her flinch, drawing her quickly out of her less than pure thoughts. She stepped forward immediately and lifted it from its cradle.

"Higurashi." She stated. There was a short burst of static that made her raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Higurashi, it's Trish." The first floor receptionist chirped in her ear. Kagome shifted her weight, beginning to put down her files.

"That's fine. What is it, Trish?" She asked.

"I have some files down here for Mr. Takada but I can't reach him through his line. Could you let him know so he could send Shizune or someone down to get them?" She asked. Kagome felt pathetic that such a sentence actually made her smile. For the simple fact that she would be able to intrude upon Sesshomaru's space. She shook her head, disappointed in herself.

"Absolutely, I'll go let him know now. Thank you." She said kindly.

"No problem Ms. Higurashi, I'll see you on your way out!" Trish said happily. Kagome smiled into the receiver, an action which could not be heard, before she hung up. She took a deep breath…but couldn't stop her smile from coming back. She opened the door and was greeted with a most peculiar sight. One she certainly wasn't expecting.

A woman with long black hair was walking into Sesshomaru's office, a child in her arms. Her back was too Kagome and all she could see was that the woman had long legs and beautiful hair, a leather jacket and a light gray scarf. The child she carried was bundled up, and wrapped in a blanket. The child had her head tucked into her mothers neck so she couldn't see her face.

The part of Kagome that knew it wasn't her business wanted to just keep walking, but the typical womanly side of her needed to know…what the mother of Sesshomaru's child looked like. I mean, it _was_ her _,_ right? What other woman would be randomly strolling up to the office of Sesshomaru Takada with a child in her arms? In the weeks they'd been working together she'd never showed up, and Kagome just wanted a peek. Just wanted…to know.

She found herself standing outside of Sesshomaru's office, his door cracked open.

"Well I wouldn't have had to just show up if you would have answered your phone!" The woman snapped, though her voice didn't sound particularly angry, more so impatient and frustrated…and _worried._ Kagome's eyes widened just a touch as she realized the woman's voice somehow sounded… _familiar._ Eerily familiar. It was sultry and held a touch of deepness that made it sound almost seductive, but still…just a little soft. Like a deep melody.

"What happened? She is unwell?" She heard Sesshomaru ask, seeming to disregard the response she had given. The woman sighed.

"Yeah, she's got a bad fever. Listen, Sesshomaru I'm sorry but-"

"Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name being called. It dawned on her, once again, that she was out in the open and just about any and every one could see her looking like a freak and eavesdropping at Sesshomaru's office door. It was just her luck that everyone was seemingly preoccupied. She blew out a sigh before she quickly made her way away from Sesshoamru's office, not wanting to be caught by him either!

Kagome glared at Kazahe as she approached the man, though-naturally, he didn't deserve it. Kazahe raised an eyebrow as his seemingly infuriated boss stalked over to him. Her face was red (from blushing of course), her hands were balled into fists and her eyes were narrowed. He knew better. She wasn't infuriated. Kazahe closed his eyes and gave her a kind smile as she stopped in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Spying is unbecoming of a woman such as yourself, Ms. Higurashi." He chided.

"Shut it!" Kagome spat back hotly, her face turning redder. If only Kazahe allowed himself to laugh out loud at work their floor would have been party to a few chuckles. He maintained his smile at her embarrassment. She'd been caught red-handed. He bowed gently, his hand over his heart.

"Don't worry Ms. Higurashi, I am _your_ secretary, not that of Mr. Takada, so your secret is safe with me. Mrs. Tadashi-Kaido actually requested I fetch you." He told her politely. She raised both eyebrows. Sango was calling for her? Normally the woman just barged into Kagome's office whenever she felt like it. She frowned.

"Alright. Tell her I'll be there in just a few minutes, I've got to grab something from downstairs first." She told her secretary. Kazahe bowed his head in acknowledgement before he departed, and Kagome, likewise, followed suit. She took the elevator down from the top twelfth floor to the first, and stepped out, making her way out to her brown haired, tall and lanky, receptionist. Trish turned her bright green eyes that were emphasized by round glasses towards her boss and stood up quickly.

"Ms. Higurashi! I-I didn't think you'd come yourself!" She said quickly, a little flustered (as per usual). Kagome gave her a warm smile.

"Well, I have Kazahe doing other things and Mr. Takada was occupied." She said, taking notice of a brown box. With a raised eyebrow and a pointed finger she asked; "Is this it?" Trish nodded quickly, but looked as though she felt badly. Like a guilty puppy.

"Y-yes ma'am. B-but I hate to trouble you with something so mundane. Is Shizune…?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, thinking before she answered the young receptionist about the other secretary. Sometimes she felt badly. Because she was always so focused when it came to running the company she sometimes didn't realize how, in the past few years, she might have come off to her employees. She was never ever mean, or rude, or cruel in the slightest, she was just simply…driven, focused, smart, and acute. It made her distant. Untouchable. Some part of that felt good, but she felt bad that Trish always seemed intimidated.

"You can relax, Trish. Really." She offered a smile. "Shizune is absent today. I do believe she is assisting Takada-sama." She said, referring to the elder male Takada, Sorem, seeing as the woman wasn't with Sesshomaru. "It's no trouble. It would be more trouble if I went back upstairs without them just to send someone else to get them though." She said, and before her employee could protest Kagome picked up the box. It was… _slightly_ heavier than she anticipated, but nothing she couldn't handle with grace.

Kagome turned, and began her walk back across the lobby, and to the elevator. For those moments she had actually somehow managed to forget about Sesshomaru and his baby momma. How, she didn't know, but she had. However…something occurred that made sure she would _never_ forget who that woman was. She watched as the elevator doors opened, and the smile that had been gracing her lips was slowly reduced to a look of horror, terror, and shock. Kagome would have dropped the box in her arms if she wasn't so deeply frozen.

"Oh _fuck_ no." There. Exiting _her_ elevator in _her_ company…was _Kagura._ The reason the curse flew from Kagome's mouth was not because she still harbored a daftly hatred of the woman-no, it was more what her being there _meant._ This was no mixup. The same leather jacket, the same hair, the same long legs…the _voice._ Kagura. It. Was _Kagura._ The mother of Sesshoamru's child…was Kagura. "Oh my God…" Kagome whispered, and anyone who could have been close enough would have heard just how _distraught_ it sounded. How pained, a pain that could be felt physically by anyone near enough to hear the broken whisper.

Over the hustle and bustle, even with demon hearing Kagura hadn't been close enough to hear Kagome's words, but she had seen the woman's lips move. _Oh my God._ Oh her God, what? Kagura blinked twice, confused before she remembered quickly this was Kagome's company quarters originally and she probably found it strange that Kagura would be in the vicinity. Then again, it wasn't so strange right? After all, she was Rins' mother.

Kagura wondered though why Kagome seemed to look so upset. It made her frown. She hadn't done anything, and as far as she was concerned her and Kagome had left on a good note after the funeral the night before. She approached the Miko, but did so cautiously.

"Kagome?" She asked, her voice a little stern, as was a permanent quality. "I didn't mean to intrude. I needed to see Sesshomaru about Rin." Kagura knew she really owed Kagome no explanations, but something about the look on Kagome's face made her feel…guilty. Even though she had done absolutely nothing wrong. But, she figured, why not-out of the little kindness left in her heart that wasn't reserved for her daughter- give Kikyo's younger sister an explanation.

"N-no. It…it's fine." Kagome managed to croak. Kagura's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. She watched as Kagome's eyes began to get glassy and her own widened. Oh no. Kagura was not good with tears. At least not from Kagome, not like this! Plus with the case, she didn't have time for this! She checked her watch.

"Ooookay, look I have to go. Take care of yourself Kagome." Kagura said, giving Kagome's arm a quick squeeze in a manor she hoped was encouraging as she passed the woman. After that, she high tailed it out of there. She didn't understand! Was it really that crazy and heart shattering for Kagome to see her there? It made no sense! But what she didn't know, was that there was a very big difference between both women in the given scenario. Kagome didn't know Kagura was Rin's mother…and Kagura thought Kagome _already knew._

"Ms. Higurashi? Are you alright?" It was the hand on her shoulder that made her aware she had been asked a question in the first place. Kagome looked over to see one of the first floor lobby employees eyeing her with a concerned expression. She seemed rooted to the spot. "Perhaps I can carry that for you?" He offered, opening his arms for the box. Kagome shook her head, realizing she must have looked quite odd. But she had to get out of that lobby before she really started to cry.

"No that's alright, I was just surprised to see an…old friend." She said, forcing a smile. "Thank you." She added in a rush before she quickly made her way into the open elevator and skillfully pressed the top floor button with her hip. The doors closed immediately following. She put down the box…sat on it, and put her face in her hands. This couldn't be happening. It just…couldn't. Why _her_? Why, of all people, did Sesshomaru have a baby with Kagura?

Once the elevator dinged itself on the twelfth floor, Kagome had temporarily gotten herself together. She was standing, and as the doors opened she picked up the box, and walked out around the front desk and into her small lobby. She looked up at the clock as she walked. All of that and it had only been five minutes she'd been gone. She stopped in front of his office, shifted the box and knocked with a free hand that did not remain that way. In mere seconds the door opened, but she couldn't bring herself to lift her head. To look at him. She felt her shoulders, arms and hands slowly begin to tremble.

"Y-you…um…"

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice low but there was something akin to concern in it. Kagome needed to get it together. This wouldn't happen like this. She cleared her throat, but still couldn't look at him.

"Trish. Trish couldn't get you on the phone so she asked someone pick these up. They were sent for you." She got out quickly. There was a beat of silence.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked her. He could feel distress strong in her aura and could smell the lingering scent of salt produced by her tears. What had happened?

"Sesshomaru, just take the box." Kagome ground out. He felt a small prick of anger in the air around her which only served to confuse him more. What the fuck happened? First Kagura shows up out of nowhere with Rin and now Kagome was-oh.

"Kagome, -"

"Just take it!" She snapped at him, louder than she'd meant to. She didn't want to draw attention, but she could hear the silence take over their area of the floor. Her face began to turn pink. She was so embarrassed. How could this be happening? She felt his hands on the box, and it was lifted from her grasp. Before he could shut the door in her face Kagome turned on her heel and all but ran to Sango's office. That wasn't professional at all! How could she have practically yelled at him like that? And at work, no less?

The sound of her door closing drew Sango from her thoughts and she glanced up from her documents just enough to take note that it was Kagome in her office.

"Good, you're here. Sorry to pull you out but I think-"

 _Sniff…_

Sango blinked twice, and looked up from the papers in her hand and focused her eyes on Kagome's face. Her friends cheeks were puffy bright red like her nose, her eyes were glassy and when a tear escaped she moved quickly to slick it away. Sango silently and slowly lowered the documents to her desk before walking around her desk and past Kagome to peer through the blinds of her window that looked upon the lobby. Things were normal for the most part, though there did seem to be a higher level of chatter.

She shifted the blinds shut and walked over until she was leaned against the front of her desk, only about two feet away from Kagome's front. She studied her best friend with a small frown. She knew it was too soon for Kagome to come back to work. The woman was an emotional wreck. Still, Kagome was the boss and was adamant that she wanted to come in. Sango wasn't in the position to tell her no.

"Kagome…whatever it is, it's alright." Sango said soothingly, reaching out to rub her arm.

"Sesshomaru had a daughter with Kagura." If Sango had been drinking anything, she would have chocked. What. The. _Fuck_ was she talking about?! Sango burst out laughing. She laughed so hard tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh my God…Kagome…oh God…" She burst into another fit of giggles that soon evolved back into a full on wave of laughter. Kagome, not understanding how this was funny in anyway shape or form, glared at Sango hotly as heat boiled to her cheeks. Did the woman not understand what Kagome had just said? Sango began to calm down, seeing Kagome's face and all. She sighed, wiping her cheeks with a tissue.

"Oh, Kagome I doubt that. I did know Sesshomaru had a daughter but-"

"You _knew_?!" Kagome practically screeched. Sango winced. Shit.

"Well, I mean…yeah." She replied sheepishly. Kagome appeared enraged, but also hurt, her reiki starting to flare a bit, shocking Sango. Kagome had never been this upset with her! It kind of hurt her feelings. All of this…because of Sesshomaru? But then again…she had to remind herself. No matter how much it felt like it or looked like it, it wasn't just about him. Kagome had just buried her mom the previous day. Anything would make her emotional. Sango took a deep breath.

"Kagome, yes, I knew. Of course I knew, Miroku and Sesshomaru are practically like brothers. I told you before they're close. The reason Sesshomaru wasn't at our wedding was because the woman he'd gotten pregnant went into labor. Rin and Kirara play together! God…Sesshomaru's practically family, alright? Not with me, really, but to Miroku. But I'm married to Miroku. So…" She stopped, and took a deep breath, almost shaking. Was she ready to come out and say all this to Kagome, now?

"Sesshomaru is Kiraras' godfather." Kagome's eyebrows shot up. Sango kept going. "Sesshomaru named Miroku Rins' uncle. That's what Miroku wanted. For Sesshomaru to have that right to Kirara but I just…I couldn't do it. Not after what he'd done to you. Even though Kirara just calls him uncle _anyway_ so I guess he still got what he wanted… But still it just wasn't my place to tell you, Kagome. I'm sorry. But if you were going to want to be with Sesshomaru again I wanted you to do it right. No gossip, no false assumptions, no hurt feelings. I wanted you two to talk through things, not report back details of Sesshomaru's life. How awful of a friend would that make me? I would ruin everything!"

Kagome thought long and hard about everything that Sango said, but she still hadn't calmed down much, and that was because of one last glaring detail. One last thing that she would have thought would have crossed the line for Sango.

"So you knew it was Kagura?" She ground out after lowering her head. She couldn't see the confused and quite honestly baffled look on Sango's face.

"Kagome, what on earth would make you think Sesshomaru would have a fucking baby with _Kagura_? Wait, how did you even find out he had a daughter?!" Sango demanded. What in the world had she missed?! Kagome flared back up.

"Sesshomaru told me this morning! But I know it's Kagura because I just fucking watched her bring Rin here to Sesshomaru and as if that wasn't enough I saw her clear as fucking day downstairs where she fucking _told me_ she had come to talk to Sesshomaru about Rin!" Kagome bellowed. There was a short silence.

"WHAT?!" Sango's eyes looked as if they would pop from her skull. No. No, no no. It couldn't be. There was no way…she thought back to Rin…about the little girls hair. Her beautiful hair… _Kagura._ "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." She said under her breath, her voice disbelieving. She finally looked back to Kagome with wide eyes. "I swear to God I didn't know." She said quietly. Kagome didn't need her to say it. She could already tell. And she had thought more about what Sango said. It was true…all the woman really had done was look out for her. Sango wrapped Kagome in a hug.

"I'm so sorry you found out like that…"

"Sango, Sesshomaru and I had sex last night."

"Damn!" Sango yanked away, keeping hold on Kagome's arms. "What the fuck? Are you serious!?" Kagome blushed, and nodded, and an expression that was rather comical spread across Sango's face. It was as if she were happy, a huge smile trying to get across her face but only making it half way while the other half of her was confused on if she should be happy or not.

"Okay. Um…that's good, right? I mean I'm sure you guys still have a lot to talk about but um…that's good, right? Just…" She gave Kagome a smile and an affectionate squeeze. "Just give it some thought, and give it some time. If that happened, and this morning he told you about Rin that means he really is trying to be honest and forthcoming with you. Don't overlook that. It just…sucks really hard that you had to find out about the other one the way you did. I'm sure…he would have told you himself, but at his own pace. Maybe we don't know everything, okay?" Kagome gave a small nod, having long since calmed down. Now she was strictly embarrassed of her emotional outburst.

"Why was 'Kagura' here with Rin anyway?" Sango asked curiously. While she was doing a good job at maintaining a calm exterior, inside she was boiling. How _dare_ Miroku not tell her the mother of Sesshomaru's child was Kagura! After all this time?! Sango had long since given up on asking since Miroku feigned as though he didn't know, and then that Sesshomaru just wasn't telling him. Then again, she could give her husband the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he really didn't know. Her eyes narrowed. Bullshit he didn't.

As Sango was absorbed in her thoughts for a few, a thought then smacked Kagome right in the back of the head in reference to Sango's question. Shit! Rin was sick, how could she have forgotten? Then again it wasn't her child, but this whole thing was set in motion simply because the poor child was running a fever. Kagome shook her head with a sigh, running her fingers through her hair.

"Rin is sick from what I gathered. Kagura was dropping her off." Kagome replied. Sango's eyebrows shot up.

"So Rin-chan is here?" She asked, her voice almost hopeful. Despite Sango feeling like she wanted to strangle Sesshomaru half the time she was absolutely in love with his little girl. She was so quiet but still quite the little charmer. She took after both her parents in that regard. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed again before nodding.

"Yeah…God, now I feel stupid for bugging out." She admitted. Sango gave a little shrug.

"You were shocked…not to mention hurt. I think you're allowed that. That demons' certainly got a lot of explaining to do." She said. Kagome seemed much more at ease now. Sango stood up straight and placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "Look how about…when we get out of here let's have us a girl date, huh?" She proposed with a grin. It made Kagome smile too. It would make Kagome feel better but…that wasn't exactly the real reason Sango proposed the idea. It was because…she didn't have much time left. She was being selfish…humanely, and rightfully selfish. She wanted to spend time with Kagome before…before…

Sango swallowed hard began to walk back behind her desk. "Is it alright to talk about why I asked you here, now?" She questioned, leveling her voice. She needed to keep focused. She also didn't want to be insensitive, but they were at work, and Kagome knew as much. There were other things that needed to be attended to. Kagome gave a small smile.

"Sure thing." She complied softly, and maneuvered herself to Sango's side. The women spent about ten minutes talking before the need for Kagome to go to her office arose. She needed to check the graphics pattern chart, see which ones were working best and which weren't to cut them from Sango's care list. She excused herself, promising to return within minutes and was soon back in her own office, milling through files.

There were a few quick raps on her door that drew her from deep thought. She looked up, surprised to see Sesshomaru there. For a moment she just stared at him…but she reminded herself once again, that they were at work. This was time to be professional, and not hurt. She tucked some hair behind her ear and motioned for him to come in, an action he could see through the glass of her door. He pushed it open, but he barely stepped in. His amber eyes fell on her and she felt weighted instantly. His expression was unreadable, and distant. She could feel though…that he was quite possibly a little upset. Then again, she had practically yelled at him. Her eyes softened just a touch.

"…I didn't mean to have snapped at you that way." She said. Kagome couldn't bring herself to fully apologize. Like she really had anything to say sorry for. He's the one that hadn't told her about Kagura! She bit her lip, searching his face for a single twitch of emotion. She found none.

"Hn." Was his response to her before he delved into why he was really in her doorway. "I wished to inform you I will be departing. Rin is sick, therefore needs to be home. I have called Shizune and arranged for her to come in and finish any less significant tasks I have not accomplished. Should you need anything, she will be in my office within the hour." He informed her. Kagome blinked…but then nodded.

"Alright. I hope she feels better." Kagome said softly, surprised at just how small her voice sounded. Sesshomaru gave her a nod, before he departed just like that. Kagome sighed. Things had been going so well and now…this. But really, how could Sesshomaru have expected her to act? Kagura tormented Kagome in high school, tried to get her raped by one of their teachers for Gods' sake! And Sesshomaru had a child with her? Kagome's heart throbbed. No matter how she looked at it…all of it felt like betrayal.

Her and Sesshomaru weren't together. Kagome knew that. She understood that. Sesshomaru was free to do as he pleased but _why?_ Why…after everything Kagura had done to her, after everything Sesshomaru had witnessed Kagura do or knew she did…did he not only sleep with the woman, but maintained a relationship enough with her to have a _child?_ It made her blood run cold.

Kagome's features softened as a thought came to her. Maybe…Sesshomaru…really didn't care about her. Maybe the previous night was a fluke…Kagome hated all the thoughts that swirled around in her head yet she knew…the only way to be rid of those thoughts-even if only temporarily-was to work. So, returning to the task at hand Kagome assembled the last of her papers…before she made her way back into the awaiting office of a one, Sango Tadashi-Kaido.

Sesshomaru glanced at the mirror in front of him that gave him a clear view of Rin laid out on the backseat. The right seatbelt wrapped around her upper half and the center one wrapped around her middle. The four year old seemed almost hidden in her pink jacket and white blanket but he could still see her shivering despite the heat that was on in the car. It made Sesshomaru frown.

As any worried parent would, he glanced back in his rearview mirror numerous times to peer at the young girl, and it wasn't until the melody of his phone resonated in the car that his attention was pulled elsewhere. His speakers informed him it was Kikyo calling, before the melody continued. He often drove with his phone connected to the interior of his car as he found it made life easier.

He turned down the volume and glanced behind him, noting that Rin was still fast asleep before he pressed the talk button on his cellular device.

"Kikyo." He acknowledged upon answering. The woman didn't exactly return the greeting.

"I know about Shiori, Sesshomaru." Was what she said instead. Sesshomaru cursed gently under his breath as he transitioned to the next lane over on the highway. There was a silence, and he soon heard Kikyo sigh. "I'm not mad at you…for lying." She said, her tone a bit gentler this time.

"Hn." Was the famous response she received. The Great Sesshomaru was certainly not needing of the forgiveness of the priestess, for he could certainly not care either way, but nonetheless…given the state of things, forgiveness was something one could consider beneficial. "So why is it you are calling?" He asked her. He heard movement on her end.

"Because your father is a real shithead piece of work." She retorted. He could hear the sound of a car door. "And because I need someone on my side." This made Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow. Someone on her side? What could that possibly mean? He frowned.

"Have you killed her?" He asked blandly. Though quite the jump to conclusions it was the only thing the male could think of that would require him to be 'on her side'.

" _What?!_ No! What kind of…no, Sesshomaru, listen. As ludicrous as this sounds, Sorem forced Shiori's family away when you guys were younger to keep her from Inuyasha. He knew they were destined to be mates or some hocus pocus crap and didn't want halfbreed grandchildren."

"That does not sound ludicrous at all. I am in agreement." Came Sesshomau's thoughtless response. Like father like son. His eyebrow twitched just slightly when he heard what sounded like a growl on the other end of the phone.

"Coming from the one who-if he keeps trying to romance my sister-will have halfbreed children." Kikyo snarled. Sesshomaru could tell Kikyo was stressed, and badly due to the return of some old habits, like her tendencies to be foul mouthed and not particularly polite. But he did realize she was right, and he hadn't quite thought that far ahead into him and Kagome's tale. He realized then that it had never mattered much to him, such a mundane issue regarding the offspring of his children with Kagome…and he realized he couldn't argue with his brothers' wife. She was correct, and realized the implications of such, and how what Sorem had done affected each and every one of them in some way, big or small.

Either way, it was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to be surprised that his father had done such a thing. Demons were conniving creatures, and it was more often than not they breed for political standing and powerful rule. This had been Sorems way of trying to control Inuyasha's life, though it didn't exactly work out the way the elder demon had planned.

"Hn." Sesshomaru finally voiced in response to Kikyo's heated reply. Something still was not clear though, and considering Inuyasha's love life was of little concern to him and based on what happened with Kagome and his now sick child, his patience was not at its best. "This still does not explain why it is me you have called." There was a short silence, but when Kikyo spoke again, her voice was much different.

"Because…you're the only one I can talk to." She said quietly. There was a cord of fear, and another of pain in her voice that resonated with Sesshomaru. Being as he was not an emotional man it wasn't in his nature to feel sorry for this human woman but…somethings had changed since he'd become a father, like his appreciation for women who were mothers…and he knew he couldn't begin to understand the depth of emotion that was welling inside of the woman who had called him. But a couple things still did not make sense to him.

"Explain." He commanded. He heard her take a couple of deep breaths as if to gather herself.

"I can't talk to Kagome about this…she's too distraught. And she's got so many other things going on…and while we're on the honesty train here I can't exactly ask for her help in saving my marriage when I tried to ruin her chances of happiness years ago. Not saying she would turn me down, I know she wouldn't…which is another reason why I can't ask, it's unfair. Kagura and I aren't as close as we used to be and…the last thing I want to do is let her see this side of me that's losing her mind and falling apart. And lastly I…I can't talk to Inuyasha about this for obvious reasons and…he's the person I always talk to…about everything and now that my mom's dead I…I…" He could hear her voice breaking as she trailed off.

He completely understood her rational for not bothering Kagome with the issues and if there was one thing a demon understood more than anything else it was pride, so he didn't need to question it when she mentioned not talking to Kagura. Lastly, Inuyasha was a given, as was her mother. Sesshomaru was essentially the only person who knew what was happening between the couple. He was the only one-as far as he was concerned-who knew what Inuyasha had done to Kikyo. He realized then that…because of everything she had done in the past, Kikyo led a rather…lonely existence. She certainly had Inuyasha and her family of three that kept her in almost constant company but…other than that, what was there? Kikyo Higurashi did not have many people she could call friends, and practically none she could rely on. Now, there were two more orders of business to take care of.

"How did you find out all of that about Shiori and her family?" He asked her.

"Izayoi." Kikyo confirmed immediately. There was no point in lying. "She didn't know the whole story about what Sorem did until a little over half a year ago. She was very upset by it." She added, which then registered all the tension he had felt between his father and step mother whenever he went by in recent months.

"And what did you mean exactly, by 'be on your side'?" He asked her next, remembering the little one in his backseat and glancing back for the umpteenth time.

"Well…as I said I'm not mad at you for lying but since you did…I figured the least you could do was help me." Kikyo responded. Sesshomaru grew more impatient, but relented with a sigh. Demons were proud creatures, if he was caught in a lie, he might as well do something to amend it.

"Help you do what?" He finally asked, his voice coming out just shy of a growl.

"We're leaving in two days. Help me find her…before Inuyasha does."

 _***Apartment Residence of Shiori Mizal_

 _12:13pm***_

"This…is a nice place." Inuyasha said, his eyes scanning around as soon as they stepped into the third floor studio apartment. Once they walked in, to their immediate left was a dining area, and a hallway that lead to the bathroom and a small office. To their immediate right was the kitchen and directly in front of them was a large king size bed with light gray silk sheets and a stormy gray comforter. To the left of that bed was a 42" HD LG flat-screen television that was fastened to the wall. Beneath the television was a cable box, and a bluRAY dvd set.

Shiori gave a gentle chuckle. She was a good ways ahead of him, setting her bag down on the corner of her bed.

"You don't need to lie, Inuyasha." Her smooth and light voice drifted through the space and enticed Inuyasha to draw his attention back to her. Their eyes connected…and God was she beautiful. She was so small and petite, very short. She could have been modeled after a porcelain doll. Her hair was silky and her skin was beautiful light mocha with a very light brush of pink to her cheeks and her eyes were such a stunningly rare shade of pastel purple.

"I wasn't." His voice came out low…husky. He didn't even recognize it at first it was deeper than his own. Shiori's eyes seemed to lighten a shade…but perhaps that was his imagination. His stare was heavy as she lowered her gaze from his and made her way to the kitchen area, setting down a grocery bag she'd also been holding. He followed her, and leaned against the doorway, sliding his hands into his pockets. He watched her body as it leaned over in her form fitting brown dress that flared out at the waist to put two things in the fridge and stretched to put her last item in a cabinet. He wanted to ravish her. Right then…right there.

Finally Shiori turned to him with a huff.

"I don't…really know how to go about this." She admitted quietly. Inuyasha stepped closer to her…but then hesitated with a sigh. He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't either…and Shiori I have something to tell you, I'm…well I'm married." If she was shocked she certainly didn't show it. Instead she simply blinked at him. That action, confused him.

"I…I know." She replied, speaking the words slowly as if she was a little confused herself. Inuyasha's mind was blown. What the hell? How had she known?!

"H-how did you…?" Now…a gentle and amused smile broke across Shiori's small lips. She stepped close to him, until she was only about a foot away and took his left hand in hers before she lifted it between them. Her hands felt so soft.

"Your ring, Inuyasha." She said quietly. Inuyasha felt stupid instantly. The damn ring, of course. He cursed himself for being so foolish. He could pick up on all the notes of hurt, of sadness in her voice and it made his demon whine. It didn't want his mate to be sad. _He_ didn't want his mate to be sad. He lifted his hand from her grasp and cupped her cheek. He then closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. He took a deep inhale of her scent.

"I'm sorry…it'd…it'd been so long." He murmured to her. The truth was…if Shiori hadn't left all those years ago…it would be _her_ he had a family with. Shiori closed her eyes as well and nuzzled him.

"I know…" She whispered in reply.

"Ever since I saw you again I…I can't stop thinking about you. I can't sleep…I can't even eat right…and I figured out why. I may be married but…it's _you._ You're my mate, Shiori." He told her. The sincerity in his voice…was something that broke his own heart. No matter how much he loved Kikyo it was this woman in front of him that was making him go so crazy. This woman in front of him who called vigorously to his demon. He needed her…and once again Shiori surprised him with her response.

"I know that too." Then she gave a very soft chuckle. "Well…the part about being your mate." She opened her eyes to find him staring at her in surprise. Then he gave a gentle, serene smile as he stroked her cheek.

"Oh yeah? How'd you know?" He asked her before bringing his right hand so he cupped both her cheeks. She placed her hands over his and leaned up just a touch, her eyes closing once more.

"I've always known Inuyasha." She said softly, and just like that…Inuyasha was taken. He leaned down towards her but swopped his arm around her waist, drawing her up towards him as his lips claimed hers. His kiss was deep, tender, but possessive and dominant. Shiori made a small noise, akin to the quietest of moans and kissed him back just as deeply…just as tenderly, but she let him possess her. Let him dominate her.

It was all so strange, all so new. Shiori, back in time had been held by Inuyasha, but never kissed. They were only fourteen, and hadn't known what they had. And now…here they were, feeling the intimate touch of the others body as Inuyasha worked his hands around her, stroking her sides, backing her against the counter. Abyss. That's what it felt like. An uninterrupted abyss where the world didn't exist. Nothing existed, but them.

It was Shiori who broke the kiss, but they were both panting heavily. She could see Inuyasha's chest rising and falling with every breath, but he didn't make a move. He wanted to be certain she wanted this too. Shiori blushed faintly. She wanted this. She certainly did. And she'd missed this man, and wanted to show him just how much. She stood on her tip toes, but even then she could only reach to his collarbone. She pulled his shirt down just a little and kissed it a few times before giving a gentle nip. He wore a shirt, but she kissed down his chest anyway.

Eventually Inuyasha caught on to what she was doing as she got to her knees, and her hands began to tug at the button and zipper on his jeans. A lump of anticipation caught in his throat and his breathing shallowed. Yes…yes…God, yes. He could have busted right then when her mouth began to take him into its warm cavern, it felt so good.

" _F-fuck, Shiori…_ " He groaned as he tilted his head back. It was his turn to be leaned against the counter as she kept a position on her knees, proceeding to give him head, sucking on his member, licking it, keeping her mouth wet as she bobbed for him. Inuyasha growled, his claws coming out and beginning to dig into her counter. Fuck. Damn she was good. The way she moved her tongue…it was almost as if her mouth was made just for him. But it was, wasn't it? That was right. She _was_ his. The thought made him even harder.

Inuyasha's fangs began to drop and the red of demon began to seep into his eyes. He reached down and gripped her hair hard, causing her to whimper and she lifted her eyes to look at him. The sight of her, down on her knees, the thick length of his member going deeper into her mouth made him want to explode. Shiori was such a quite girl, such an innocent girl, and seeing someone with so much innocence pleasuring him in such a way brought him to new heights.

He groaned again, running his fingers through her hair as he tilted his head back, his eyelids lowering. Gods the things this woman did to him. Minutes later, after holding on as long as he could he came with a roar, and he came hard, unleashing his load into her mouth. He had to catch his breath and he looked down at her once again, his eyes lidded with unhidden lust and desire for her, and only her. He felt high as he watched her. His eyes moved to her mouth, to the little bit of his cum that seeped from the right corner of her lips and down to her chin. He'd never seen her look so sexy. It made him smirk, which made her blush. He reached down and wiped the trail from her lips and chin with his thumb.

"You're beautiful." He told her. Shiori blushed a little harder, and slowly rose to her feet, tucking some hair behind her ear. Her gaze was averted in her embarrassment, which only served to make his smirk grow. It was too late for that now. She knew what was going to happen next. Inuyasha closed the small gab between them, taking her mouth with his once again and as he did his hands traveled under her dress and up the outside of her thighs.

Inuyasha worked her, touching, caressing, licking, stroking her body until she was squirming with pleasure against him. Until she needed it just as badly as he did. When that happened he picked her up off the counter and carried her to the bed. She was as light as a feather, and she let out an adorable squeal as he simply tossed her on the comfortable sleeping pad. He chuckled, and pulled off his shirt before staring down at her.

His heated gaze persisted as he lowered his hands, pushing down his jeans since she'd already done the hard part of undoing them. On the bed it seemed Shiori shifted uncomfortably, redness taking a liking to her cheeks as if she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in surprise, before he chuckled again and smiled down at her kindly.

"You don't have to be scared, Shiori. I'm not gonna hurt you." He understood he probably looked a bit different now. Though the vicious side of his demon was dormant (for now) his fangs and claws were still longer and his eyes were the color of blood. It was so strange to him that even in this state, he was still…calm. Shiori turned her head to the side.

"N-no. I-I know." She said, her legs shifting underneath her in desire and anticipation. The scent of her arousal assaulted his nose and made him growl. He cleared his throat, bringing his beast back down a little. He lifted one knee to kneel on the bed just a bit. He wondered why she was so shy. Granted, he did know in part it was just her personality-something that was kind of refreshing-but…it was something else…suddenly both Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Shiori…..are you a virgin?" He asked her. Shiori's whole face turned bright red.

"W-what?! No! It's just…only…been once…" Her voice trailed off with every passing word and he almost had to strain to hear her. "I didn't…like it very much." She added even softer. First Inuyasha felt a touch of relief that she'd had sex. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with a twenty-four year old virgin. But then again…

"How long ago?" He asked her gently, rubbing her leg affectionately, hoping to get her to relax again. There was hesitation.

"Couple years…" She finally murmured. So…she was practically a born again virgin. What came next was an incorrigible rage from his demonic side that someone had had the audacity to touch his mate in that way and not have her feel pleasure. He moved forward, her back pressing against the bed as she drew in a sharp breath when he slid between her legs.

" **Mate…will be pleased…** " His demon purred into her ear, making her shiver. It was then, it was decided. After some pleasurable coaxing the half demon found himself thrusting in and out of her, watching her small breasts, her eyes and all their unhidden need, love. His ears could hear her moaning for him, whimpering, begging for more. It was like…music. He felt like he was outside looking in as his demon took over him and he let out a loud mix between a roar and a groan. She felt _so fucking good._ Shiori tossed her head to the right in a wave of pleasure, exposing her neck, and the red eyes of Inuyasha snapped to it. _Want. Need…_

" **Mate.** " Inuyasha's fangs sank deep into her neck, the sound of her cry lost to his ears. Inuyasha, had staked his claim. Shiori belonged to him. With the heat of his blood pumping towards him and the aggression of his demon he didn't feel Shiori's small fangs when they first pierced the skin of his shoulder, but when it registered, his beast purred in delight. Shiori…had staked her claim, too.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaand scene. Sorry peeps, I know this chapter didn't have anything monumentally crazy (besides Inuyasha cheating on Kikyo, WHOA) buuuut, still a lot happened. So how do we feel peeps? Kagome finding out about Rin and Kagura, Kikyo finding out about her children and Shiori, Hojo and Kagura's talk about Kanna, the evil scheming of Sorem yada yada. PLEASE REVIEW :D. I look forward to hearing from you all *hearts* until next time !**


	6. Crisis Hotline

Title: _From the Bottom of My Heart_

Summary: Sequel to Beautifully, Ignorant, Traitorous, and Conniving (B.I.T.X.H). As Kagome and Sesshomaru settle into an awkward business relationship, a devastating event finds her reuniting with Kikyo. With another tragedy brewing on the horizon, will Kagome sink into the depths of despair, or will Sesshomaru be able to catch her ? (Pairings: Sess/Kag, Miro/San, Kik/Inu/X, Kan/Hojo, Jak/X, Aya/Banko, Souta/X. X's mean you'll just have to find out ! ;) )

Genre(s): _Romance/Drama, Family/Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

Rating: _M-due to strong sexual themes, language, adult situations, drugs & alcohol_

* * *

 **((A/N:** Helloo helloo ! Welcome to Sweets' Corner ! With your host… Sweets ! :D. Okay nevermind I'm doin too much I know lol.

PEOPLE. I AM SORRY. I tried to have this chapter posted three weeks ago and for whatever reason fanfic would not let me post D: The rest was just me taking ten years to write this chapter. Sorry ._.

ANYWHOM !Welcome all, back to F.B.M.H ! Unfortunately this acronym doesn't spell anything cool ! Or rather…anything at all ! Haha ha. Anywhom, big thank you's to my chapter five reviewers: **Jazzmon, -inuyasha, DeathDagger, avacyns-mother, XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX, tacosfly, munford, Varietyfan505, mikansakuraangel, Maybb, mlivingston1432, Guest#1, phyliciawashington3, Guest#2, Mrs. Taishou,** and **robinramsuer.** You all are awesome, you all are wonderful, and you all are epic. And thank you for the new names who posted reviews :D i notice and appreciate you too !*salutes with a grin*.

Also, thank you for those who continue to make the numbers on the original, **B.I.T.X.H** rise ! When I posted chapter four of this story, even though B.I.T.X.H had stopped, the numbers had hit triple digits at 165 reviews, 115 favs, and 143 follows. Now, it currently stands at **171** reviews, **122** favs, and **148** follows. THANK YOU ! Which brings me to follow up and say thank you all for paying attention to this sequel ! I've never written one before and you all have given me such wonderful support with this story at **70** reviews, **56** favs, and **105** follows. Just...thank you. So, so much*hearts* I love you guys.

 **Please Read** **!** Now that the first order of business is done, I'd like to get to the second, and apologize for those corny jokes I started out with, and tell you why. I wanted to loosen you up. Listen, the latter parts of this next chapter that you all are about to read…is going to be very hard. I'm not going to try and butter it up, and I'm sorry if this upsets some of you, but it will. I only hope…you'll remember it is always darkest before the dawn, and stay with me .

Also, one reviewer has kind of figured out one HUGE reason why Sesshomaru seems to have been a bit more accepting of Kagura then you all might have thought…let's see if anyone else can guess. ;) Either way, it will be revealed to you sooner thank you may think.

 _LASTLY-_ You can expect this chapter to be on the much, muuuuuch longer side. o_o. I'm very glad I was able to get this chapter posted today because…. *beams* my birthday was, not this past Sunday but the Sunday before, on Father's Day. My father wasn't in my life much, so it's a holiday I don't celebrate, but I always try to make sure to tell my Mother Happy Father's Day . So, to all the good, the proud and dutiful fathers out there, and to all the single mothers, I hope you enjoy the day ! And I hope you all let them know how appreciated they are . Mother's Day passed in May, so I wasn't with you guys, but I hope you all made your Mom's or single Dad's feel even more special. *hearts* Much love !

That's all please enjoy.

 **Warning: Chapter contains explicit scenes, character death(s) and extreme angst.))**

* * *

 _Chapter Six: Crisis Hotline_

* * *

 _***Sesshomaru's Apartment_

 _12:30pm***_

A thick, heavy, and suffocating silence fell over Sesshomaru's living room. Out of four people nobody seemed to move, and two out of four barely even breathed. _Tick tick tick._ The clock on the wall was the only thing bold enough to make a sound.

" _What?"_ Kikyo growled. Souta gulped hard and slowly raised his hands in defense from his sister, the bottom of his eye twitching just the slightest at the reiki that slowly began to seep from her body.

"I-Inuyasha called me here, s-said you were out a-and he had something urgent to do-"

" _WHAT_ DID _HE_ HAVE TO DO?!" Kikyo screamed. _Oh shit,_ was probably just about the only thing Souta could think. This was it. Kikyo had gone full on crazy. His breathing picked up. He might have been an MMA fighter but he knew women were crazy as fuck and he wasn't trying to get into the ring with ANY woman who was as mad as Kikyo right now.

"Fuck! I don't know Kikyo, he just said it was urgent asked me to babysit I didn't fucking question him he's your husband!" Souta exclaimed, trying to make himself sound calm but instead he sounded hopelessly panicked. However he instantly regretted his words when the onslaught of reiki burst from her and she looked enraged. Perhaps he shouldn't have reminded her that that man in question was her husband.

"Woman control yourself!" Sesshomaru bellowed. As his voice broke her anger-induced trance, the sounds of Rin crying in his arms and of Sato crying from the next room reached her ears. There was another small silence…and Kikyo sighed. Sesshomaru was angry, and he had every right to be. Not only had his child been sleeping and sick, but this was the second time Kikyo had allowed her purifying reiki to go rampant in his home, this time even in his presence.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"Be grateful you are leaving in two days." Sesshomaru growled, not allowing her to get out her apology. He swiftly passed her, coaxing Rin to try and calm her down as he brought her into her room. Marume and Miyako both popped their heads around the corner and looked upon the scene with curiosity. Kikyo's face was still a touch red and Souta was only now beginning to lower his arms. More silence.

"Um…so can I...?"

"Go to work Souta." Kikyo said flatly. Souta grinned boyishly and gave a thumbs up.

"Sweeeet. See you tomorrow." And with that he quickly left. Once again the sound of Sato's cries rose to her ears, and she sighed at the front door closing. Inuyasha was gone. But…there was nothing she could do about that. As she walked past her girls, giving them each a pat on the head only one thought repeated in her head. _One step at a time. One step at a time…_

 _***Condominum of Kohaku Tadashi_

 _4:15pm***_

Kohaku sighed as he tapped the blue inked, ball point pen twice on his notebook before putting it down. Nothing made any sense, and by nothing, he wasn't thinking the statistics graph he was doing for class.

The funeral for Ms. Higurashi had been the day before, and somehow, Souta seemed fine. Granted Kohaku knew he should be happy about that fact but something just felt…different. After the gathering at the house Souta had asked if he could come with Kohaku back to his place. Naturally the mans boyfriend had been happy to oblige.

They'd come back and Kohaku waited on Souta hand and foot. Massaged him, made him laugh, cooked his favorite meal and complimented his muscles…something he'd learned throughout the past year Souta, funnily enough, really liked. Afterwards they had a couple drinks…and then mind blowing sex. If he was being completely honest, lately Kohaku felt like Souta had been rather selfish in the bedroom, but something about that night was so very different.

Souta made sure to touch Kohaku at every curve and crevice, paid special attention to him with his tongue, and moved in ways that made Kohaku believe he could audition for a church choir. Kohaku hadn't had sex that good with Souta in months! But why…had that been the case? That was what made Kohaku's chest throb. Not the happiness that the night before happened…but instead a deep sadness that wondered…what he'd been doing wrong all this time that made Souta not give him that same attention for so long?

There was one thing, however, that _had_ stayed the same. Souta's refusal to let Kohaku be…'top dog' so to speak. The pair had been together for a year, and been dating for almost two and _not once_ had Souta allowed for Kokahu to be the one…well, _pitching._ Souta just always refused, and once in a while it would kind of…hurt Kohaku's feelings. He wondered why. Did Souta not trust him? Did he find the idea of it not pleasurable? Or was it just…Kohaku in general?

"Haku? You alright?" Kohaku looked up suddenly at the sound of the nickname and blinked twice. Ah, right. Standing there was Stenv, his business class partner from Sweden. He was exceptionally tall with shaggy light brown hair that went down to the base of his neck. His eyes were a pale shimmering green and his smile, though he was not wearing it, was always kind enough to warm the soul. However now, his eyebrows were knitted a bit tight for Kohaku's taste, and his thin lips were curled downward.

For a moment Kohaku just stared at the man. From the time Kohaku met him two months ago he'd always had this unfathomable cheery attitude. He was always on time for class, always handed in his homework, and would work a few days in the campus library as a work study to help pay for his classes. Given the man's twenty-seven years of age Kohaku was certain he had another job, but hadn't asked what that was.

Their professor had given the class a partnered assignment to make their own business plan and detail out everything involved, put all their numbers into the computer program made for the class that will do a mock launching of their company and report numbers on the statistics graph. Finally they account for all their information, check any mistakes, account for the information and record how they will react accordingly and produce a second business plan with the results of the first as a backbone.

The professor had then walked around the room handing out the project and told them to pair up. Much to Kohaku's surprise, Stenv approached him. They'd seen each other a number of times in the library, had short conversations here and there, but they were small and rare. Seeing as Kohaku didn't much talk to anyone in his class except for the occasional answering of questions, pairing up with the man was probably his best bet.

"Haku?" Kohaku's eyebrows shot up in question before he shook his head, realizing he had not yet answered the man, and instead, had been staring at him like a crazy person.

"Sorry. Yes, I'm fine." Kohaku answered, returning his gaze downward to the notebook in his lap. There was a short silence, in which Stenv didn't move from his spot four feet in front of Kohaku-who didn't realize he was holding his breath.

"You are…thinking of him, yes?" He asked Kohaku. The boy stared at him with a pained expression before he sighed and flipped his notebook shut, tossing it on the table next to him before he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah. I guess I am. I'm sorry, Stenv." He said, his voice sounding frustrated.

"It is of no worry." The Sweden native replied before he suddenly walked away and made his way out of home office. Kohaku listened quietly, hearing the man clambering around in his kitchen. The more they spent time together, the more Kohaku noticed Stenv had a lot of odd quirks. One of which was never saying anything when he went to do something. However, after about ten minutes Kohaku was starting to become a little…anxious.

"St-" Right as he began to say the mans name he appeared in the doorway with a tray. He walked in, and sat next to Kohaku on the black leather two seater couch.

"My apologies." He said, however Kohaku's eyes were glued to the tray. On it was a pot of green tea from the smell of it, a tea cup on a saucer that held three sugar cubes and a small spoon, a napkin and a mini cake on a small plate. Kohaku's eyes bugged. How the _hell_ had he managed to do this in ten minutes?! Kohaku couldn't help but to blush faintly in a surprised manor.

"Uh…I…thank you." He finally said as Stenv gently placed the tray on Kohaku's lap. Stenv gave a curt nod. "How did you…?" Kohaku trailed off. Stenv looked at him, smiling, but expression blank. He didn't understand. "The cake. How'd you make it so quickly?" He asked him. Sven gave a clearly readable 'ah' expression before he lifted a finger.

"Whenever I was…think too much? Or sad, frustrated. My mother…would make tea and this cake for me. Microwave cake. She use Earl Gray for tea, but since we in Japan…" He gave a shrug with a half grin, as if the situation of using green tea had been unavoidable. "You make small portion of batter, put in cup, microwave. Different from regular cake, very good. Try." There was something endearing about the way Stenv talked. When he said only a sentence his accent was still thick, but he didn't sound broken. But when he meant to talk for a time, his speech progressively changed.

Kohaku smiled, before turning his gaze downward. He picked up the spoon provided for the desert and slipped it into the cake. It was soft, moist. The idea of a cake in a microwave sounded absolutely ludicrous to him, but he wasn't going to offend the man that went through the effort to make it. He lifted the spoonful of chocolate cake to his lips and ate it. His eyes widened immediately. It was delicious! Rich, moist, smooth and irresistibly warm. He grinned.

"Ha, well I'll admit I'm floored. It's really good Stenv, thank you!" He said as he happily took another bite. He lifted the tea pot, pouring some into the mug, disregarding the sugar sat there for him. He never used any for his tea or coffee. Even the tea seemed to have been made with extra care. Kohaku peered at Stenv from over his tea cup.

The man was at first looking at Kohaku, but after a second he looked away and reached over, picking up the notebook Kohaku had haphazardly thrown to the side and opened it up, flipping through to their graphics before studying the page. Kohaku continued to watch him silently. Stenv was always rather considerate, something Kohaku wasn't quite used to.

"The charts look good. You've done well." Stenv complimented, drawing Kohaku out of his mental musings.

"Huh? Oh, thank you, I-" Kohaku cut himself off at the sound of a traditional ring. It was coming from his work phone. "Shit, I've got to take that." He said as he plucked it up off the desk and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Tadashi speaking, how may I help you?" He began. It was a client, naturally, and they spent the next ten minutes discussing what house the client wanted to see and how long it would take Kohaku to get there. He'd told them thirty minutes. After he hung up he made his way back into his office room and saw Stenv was already standing, his hands in his pockets. Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. So I'm sorry to have to cut this short but I've got to go meet a client. I'm really sorry." Stenv appeared to be momentarily confused.

"Don't apologize. Work comes first. Perhaps we can meet later to finish this task?" He asked. Kohaku couldn't help but smile at the hopeful tone in Stenv's voice. He chuckled, and shook his head.

"Yeah, of course. How about I just give you a call when I'm done and we'll meet at a coffee shop?" Kohaku offered. Stenv smiled his charming smile and picked up his brown leather jacket, slipping it around himself. He walked closer and placed his hand on top of Kohaku's head. The action made Kohaku blush lightly and he looked down.

However…something changed as Stenv ran his fingers through Kohaku's hair, and slipped his hand down to gently caress the boy's cheek. Kohaku had closed his eyes, the simple touch relaxing him. Something so small yet calming he found himself leaning into the touch with a gentle smile gracing his soft features.

"This. I like this smile. Keep it." Kohaku's eyes flew open. His felt an unfamiliar…throb in his chest for a second as he stared into those foreign pale green eyes. Stenv smiled kindly and removed his hand, stepping back. "See you later, Haku." He said before he left to see himself out. Stenv was trying to cheer him up, and somehow…it worked.

Kohaku quickly changed into a pair of black slacks and a button up blue plaid collared polo. He ran his fingers through his hair to spike it just a little and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. Kohaku wasn't a stranger to his looks. He knew he was attractive, so he used it. When selling houses one had two objectives, make the house attractive, and oneself attractive. This sale was for a woman in her early thirties, unmarried, no children and no other permanent luggage but her job and her high maintenance personality. Not to mention the house was going for eight hundred and fifty thousand. He needed to pull out all the stops.

The twenty-three year old put on his Dior watch and sprayed some light cologne. He picked up his Coach sunglasses and hooked them on his shirt while he grabbed his workbag and trotted down the stairs to grab a leather jacket, and was on his way out the door. He tossed his bag in the trunk of his completely owned Mercedes Benz 15' and slide into the front seat. Turning the car on he reeved the engine and lifted his glasses so they framed his face and he grinned.

It was a showy car, he knew, but that was why he bought it. Something about being in a fast and sexy car got the adrenaline pumping. Not to mention how hard he'd worked to get it. So, with a shout to the air he took off. He wasn't sure why but he just felt…happy. The first bit of his ride went fantastic. It was nice out so he had the sunroof open, music blasting as he tore down the highway. However, just about fifteen minutes later his jam fest was cut short.

 _You aint never fucked a thug,_

 _You gon' fall in love_

 _A bottle of that liquid courage on the way now,_

 _All my ladies takin' shots,_

 _I know they way down,_

 _Ooo, she wildin' wildin',_

 _She pop a mali, and do her thang thang…_

Kohaku reached over and clambered around for his phone, turning down the volume in the car before speaking and allowing the voice of the caller to resonate throughout the car.

"Hey Souta." Kohaku greeted, a smile on his face.

"Hey Ko-kun." Came Souta's voice, calling him Kohaku by his favorite nickname. It made Kohaku's smile turn to a grin. Souta must have been alone. He chuckled.

"It's good to hear your voice. Aren't you supposed to be at the gym?" He asked, navigating the highway at a significantly lower speed now.

"Yeah, I was there earlier. I'm actually going back I just stepped out for a late lunch. Figured I'd give you a call, some crazy stuff happened to me earlier." Kohaku was intrigued.

"Alright. What gives?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road as he started chewing on the bottom of his lip, thinking about the love of his life that was on the phone but also on the upcoming meeting with his client.

"I thought Kikyo was gonna kill me this morning. And then I thought Sesshomaru was gonna kill her." Sango's younger brother glanced in his rearview, sideview, then blindspot and slid into the right lane as he neared his exit.

"Do tell." He replied distractedly.

"Inuyasha called me this morning, asked me to babysit. I thought it was odd but I mean…whatever, he said Kikyo was out and he had an urgent errand, said he'd only be gone a couple hours, I said that was good because I had to get to work at the gym at one, and you know it's a hike from Sesshomaru's side of town to get there. So I went, got there a little after nine this morning, he'd woken me up when he called.

So I'm watchin 'em, and about eleven thirty I call Inuyasha. I need about an hour to get to the gym right?"

"Mhmm."

"So I needed him back at twelve the latest, I just wanted to make sure he was on his way, so I called. No answer. Cool. I try again about fifteen minutes later. No answer. So I hold off until twelve, he doesn't show I call again, and we can guess how that went. So I called Kikyo. She was confused as hell but booked it back to the house thank God. Sesshomaru showed up with her too, she was ripshit. Wanted to know where Inuyasha said he was going. I had no fucking clue and she just about lost her shit. Sesshomaru had to yell at her to get her to reign in her reiki. He looked like he had half a mind to rip her in half."

"Well, shit." Kohaku muttered.

"Yeah. It worked though, and after that I just went on my way. Wild, right?"

"Very." There was a beat of silence.

"You sound distracted." _And you sound annoyed,_ was Kohaku's mental response to Souta's statement that was said following a huff. Kohaku blinked and sighed.

"Sorry Souta, I'm just driving, on my way to meet a client right now-"

"Oh. Sorry these aren't high class problems." Souta remarked. Kohaku rolled his eyes.

"Please. Anyway, I imagine Sesshomaru would be mad, he's a demon and it sounds like she threatened the hell out of his home. Did Inuyasha ever come back?" As easily as that, Souta happily moved back to the subject of his experience.

"Dunno. I called Kikyo when I first went on break. She didn't answer." He replied. Kohaku glanced at the time. Just before five.

"When did you go on break?" He asked.

"About an hour ago." Kokahu frowned.

"When do you go back?" A pause and some shuffling.

"A couple minutes." Kohaku rolled his eyes at Souta's reply. He knew that sound, Souta had already arrived back at the gym and was most likely wrapping his hands. He frowned more. Souta had really waited until the last few minutes of his break to call? Ironically enough had the boy called earlier Kohaku wouldn't have been distracted. Then again he supposed he should be happy Souta called just to talk for a minute. Besides, Kohaku had a client to meet. He sucked it up.

"Alright. How about we go out to dinner tonight?" He suggested. A pause.

"Sure. I'll probably be at the gym until at least eight though."

"That's fine. Call me when you're home and I'll come pick you up." Kohaku replied as he leaned his head, turning onto the street where his destination stood.

"Sounds good."

"Alright. Love you."

"Later."

With that the conversation ended just in time for Kohaku to pull up to the base of the driveway that lead up to the house. He suddenly frowned. Souta didn't even wish him good luck with his client. He sighed, but then gave a small smile. That was alright, Souta was inattentive by nature. Always oblivious, that was yet another thing Kohaku had once found endearing about him…

 _***Takada Manor_

 _5:46pm***_

It was hours later and Izayoi had yet to speak a word to Sorem…not that her husband had gone out of his way to speak to her either. It was time. Years of thought had finally turned to action. The woman found herself folding the clothes in counts. One, two, three, done. One, two, three done. Meticulously working so that her heart didn't give her time to back out of a decision her mind had already made.

Ever since Inuyasha was born, Izayoi tried so hard to find a reason why Sorem treated the boy so differently than he treated Sesshomaru. But she'd learned it was a matter of pride. Inuyasha was shunned by the demon community, and Sorem, a proud demon lord wished to disassociate himself with one such as the half breed. But what she didn't understand was…how? That halfbreed was his son, _their_ son! Was he truly not proud of something that came from her womb?

Not proud of a life that developed inside of her as a result of their mutual love? Why was that not good enough for him? Why had it _never been_ good enough? Her hands were moving more rapidly now, trembling as they did so. Her eyes brimmed with tears, clouding her vision so her hands reached for anything and everything thought to be momentarily important. Twenty-three years. Twenty-three years she and Sorem had been married, and twenty-five years since she'd fallen in love with him.

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open made her body go rigid as soon as the cold shiver up her spine departed. Slowly she dropped the last pair of socks she'd opted to take right then into the suitcase laying open on the bed, and slowly turned her head to look at Sorem. The demon lords' face was…rather unreadable. His expression seemed perplexed, as if having just been given a hexagon version of a rubix cube while having had no idea what a rubix cube was in the first place. What was she doing? Where…where was she going?! His eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. His voice was surprisingly calm yet still deep and rich, but she was not fooled. She quickly began zipping the suitcase as she answered him.

"I think it is quite obvious, _my lord_." She growled in return, though her voice shook with a small amount of reasonable some effort she lifted the suitcase off the bed but Sorem was in front of her in an instant, startling her enough that she dropped it. He growled in her face, his fangs already lengthened, eyes bleeding red.

" **You will not.** " His demon commanded. A deep…deep seeded hurt reflected in Izayoi's eyes. As the mass of silver looked into glowing red from formerly molten eyes…it gave the woman even more of a resolve to leave. She straightened herself, and leveled him with a weighted gaze that would rival even his own.

"I am your _mate_ , Sorem. That means I am your equal. My apologies if I have lead you to believe otherwise over the years but I am _not_ someone under your command." She spat. Her hands began to shake, but she stilled them by balling them into fists. "But we both know the truth, don't we, Sorem?" She laughed, though her eyes finally brimmed over with tears. "You never once looked at me as your equal. Because I'm _human._ "

Sorem didn't answer her, though his expression hardened a bit. Izayoi couldn't help but to fully cry now, but she refused to look away from him. She needed to know. Why? Why had all this happened? She loved him! She loved him more than anything and the countless nights they shared, the beautiful moments of true companionship, the exchange of loving words and embraces, of arguments and sleepless nights…what had happened?

"Love, why?" She began weakly, her voice shaking. She sniffed. "All these years with you…I had been so happy. Delighted even, to ignore the fact that you treated our son…my own son like he wasn't worth the ground Sesshomaru walked on. Until after Shiori left. I should have known. I should have known it was you!" Once again she was greeted with silence, and unyielding eyes.

"Why did you marry me, Sorem? Why did you _mate_ me?" For a moment, all seemed so surreal. Both characters in this given scenario could look at it from an outside point of view and see themselves in that moment. For a brief second, all didn't even feel bad. It felt as if everything simply…existed.

"Inuyasha was my pup. I did what was honorable." The once surreal moment was pulled back by the curtain of reality. _Honor. Pride. Strength._ Virtues that demons lived by. Her eyelids lowered halfway as her body began to feel…surprisingly cold. A strange mix of tenseness and bodily sensitivity washing over her.

Sorem Takada had married her, and mated her, because it was honorable. Of course…of course. Wheels started turning, and things began to paint a different version of Izayoi's reality. Her marriage was not built on a tremendous bond of love that defied prejudice and produced a life of which to show that both communities can be together, but instead…was a product of logical reasoning.

Izayoi had fallen in love with Sorem, and he'd gotten her pregnant. Only a demon with no pride would abandon the soon-to-be mother of his pup. In order to do things the right way he needed to properly woe her, and marry her. He needed to make her believe she loved him, or else how would she have been his mate. He married her on human terms, and then mated her on demon terms. The rest…was raising their child-well, children, as Izayoi had done a more than wonderful job raising Sesshomaru as well as if he were her own-together.

Izayoi wasn't sure…what to feel exactly. It was all rather ironic, wasn't it? Or…was that the wrong word? What was…all of this exactly? Well…she had asked the question, and gotten the answer. The real answer. The woman reached down, and slowly stood the suitcase upright before pulling up on its lever gently, tilting it so it could lean on its wheels.

"I see…alright. In that case, I would like a divorce. And I would no longer like to be your mate." She said, her voice scarily…calm. Sorem's breath caught, and his chest began to burn as his inner demon raged inside of him, screaming, bellowing, and growling as Izayoi walked briskly past him and out of the room. The raging of his beast brought on by the rejection of its mate brought him to his knees with a grunt of pain. His eyes widened as he tried to catch his breath. It didn't matter that Izayoi wasn't his 'first' or his 'destined' mate. What mattered is that after marking her, she _became_ his mate in every form of the word, and his beast had grown to love her.

He heard the front door slam downstairs. This rejection, was real…and it made the demon lord enraged…

 _***Sesshomaru's Apartment_

 _6:15pm***_

 _Riiiinnggg…riii-_

"Hello."

" _Hey Sesshomaru, I'm almost there. Is she still sleeping?"_

"Hn."

" _Alright. Has she had dinner?"_

"She refused anything I tried to give her."

" _Did you try macaroni and cheese?"_ A pause.

"That is not for an ailing child." He could hear the sound of Kagura's sigh.

" _I know that Sesshomaru, but she's a kid. If she's not feeling well give her something she likes to make her feel a little better and put something in her stomach. At least it would have given her body some strength."_ Another brief pause.

"Forgive me." Sesshomaru said solemnly. There was a hesitation on Kagura's end.

" _It's okay. I'll make her some when I get her home. I'll be pulling up in a couple minutes, can you get her stuff on?"_ Sesshomaru looked over at his daughter who was curled up next to him on the couch under a blanket, her head on his right leg.

"See you momentarily." Was his response before he hung up. Before he began the task of finagling his daughter into her jacket and scarf he ran his fingers through his hair. It had somehow managed to be an extraordinarily long day, and it was still far from over. He couldn't believe that just this morning he had woken up in Kagome's comfortable bed wrapped warmly in her embrace. It felt like a lifetime ago. Since then he'd had a surprise encounter by Kagura and his sick child, then a not so pleasant encounter with Kagome that made his head spin, followed by a unexpected phone call from Kikyo about Shiori and another following up about Inuyasha being gone from the house.

All of this to arrive at his house to no sign of the halfbreed leaving Kikyo to release a bought of spiritual energy in his home that had yet to completely fade leaving him in a tired state. Since then he'd taken care of his sick daughter and Inuyasha had yet to show up. It'd been six hours since the arrival of the Daiyoukai and the Miko.

Sesshomaru would have easily opted to keep Rin for the night, in fact it was what he would have preferred to do, but given as Inuyasha had yet to return, he did not want to have his daughter endure the bought of that argument and perhaps another release of Kikyo's energy that could potentially worsen his weakened and fully demonic daughter. He'd already used up so much of his own demonic energy preserving his her. Both parents agreed it was the best course of action for Rin to return home for the night.

He shifted the young, beautiful child from her position and began adjusting her, ignoring the pitiful little whimpers and half awaken protests as he put on her jacket, wrapped her scarf around her, and cocooned her in a blanket. He laid her back down on the couch in time for a knock on his door. He kissed Rin's forehead, the girl having already fallen back asleep and went to let Kagura in.

He found Kagura was shivering slightly, no longer in a leather jacket but instead a red pea coat. He also noted that it was wet, and realized he hadn't even noticed when it had started raining. After a couple of seconds of simply standing in the elevator of Sesshomaru's loft with the very man spacing out as he gazed at her, Kagura blinked, and cleared her throat.

"Ahm. Hello?" She snapped her fingers immediately following and that seemed to jar Sesshomaru from his daze. "Um…are you okay?" She asked him once he finally stepped aside and she was able to walk in. He shook his head. He was feeling rather cloudy…

"Fine." He muttered. Kagura raised a finely arched brow.

"Right." She slipped off her shoes and glanced around, stepping more into his home. "Where's Kikyo?"

"Down the hall." Sesshomaru managed. Kagura shivered, then frowned in distaste.

"I can still feel her reiki. No wonder you look terrible. It's oppressive." She stated, her red eyes flashing crimson for a second as they snapped back to him. "I'm going to go say hi, but Sesshomaru I'd recommend you leave too, otherwise this shits going to keep eating away at you. I know I live a ways, but if you feel like you don't want to go to your fathers you're more than welcome. You know I have two guest bedrooms." She offered.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagura was only being kind. It meant nothing more than that, and that was something he truly appreciated about Kagura. She was the only woman in the world he could have slept with and she didn't develop feelings and somehow they magically co-parent their daughter almost seamlessly with no stress, and be on a level of understanding that someone could even say they were friends.

Well…maybe friends was stretching it. But, they had a bond together that he shared with no one else. She didn't want his money, or him. She outright denied ever wanting to have anything romantic to do with him, much less marry him. It was simply, she choose to keep the baby. Because she wanted a child, and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less, and she had proved to be a more than exceptional mother. It was because she didn't see Sesshomaru, she only saw Rin. As a result, he respected her.

However…he knew that though the offer was kind and appropriate, given his current situation with Kagome, it wouldn't be right.

"I appreciate your offer. However this Sesshomaru refuses to be exiled from his home." He stated firmly. Kagura rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"There you go again with that third person stuff. Well, whatever, typical stubborn you, just make sure you wake up tomorrow, kay?" She rapidly stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before he had time to move. He blanched, and she smirked and flipped him the bird. She saw Rin sleeping on the couch and darted over to kiss her daughters cheek before quickly and quietly making her way down the hall.

She knew Kikyo wouldn't be in Rin's bedroom as that's where the girls were staying, so she pushed open the door to the guest bedroom and found an unexpected sight. There was Kikyo, fast asleep laying on her left side on the bed, with baby Sato cuddled by her hands and face, Marume with her head on her moms side and Miyako leaning her chin on her moms shoulder, all of them facing the television but only the two young girls were awake.

"Hi Auntie Kagura." Miyako said. Marume remained silent, her eyes taking in Kagura's form before simply flitting back towards the tv, her thumb rising to her mouth. Kagura shook her head. Marume was such a strange child.

"Hello nieces. I was going to say hi to your momma too but I see she's out like a light."

"Daddy didn't come home. She's tired." The calm ease in which Miyako said that statement made Kagura's eyes widen. It was frightening how much children understood. Then again, Kikyo did lose her shit from what Kagura understood of the story, so maybe the girl just overheard and put two and two together. She did seem smart. Kagura walked closer and ran her fingers through Miyako's long black hair.

"Yeah, I know. But he'll be home before you know it." She told her. Miyako's grip on her mothers shirt tightened just a touch.

"Okay." The five year old replied, and what threw Kagura off even more, was the childs voice gave no indication of whether she believed what she had been told or not. She was just like her mother, a consistent poker face. Kagura hesitated, then leaned down and placed a kiss to Miyako's temple before leaning down and doing the same to Marume.

Marume gave a whine of protest, attempting to evade Kagura but she wasn't quite successful. Kagura stuck her tongue out at the little girl.

"Brat." She muttered, before kissing Sato's sleeping face and looking at Kikyo. The woman looked so tired. Kagura reached out, brushing some of Kikyo's hair out of her face. They hadn't been as close as they were before Kikyo disappeared…but they had a past. A past that would always tie them together, and she still had love for Kikyo. Everything about her, even her mistakes. She pressed a kiss to Kikyo's forehead, and stood up.

"Night kiddos." She said to the girls before she left the room and made her way back to the living room, where she found her child and her child's father next to one another on the couch. Sesshomaru was looking paler by the second. She frowned, and picked up Rin. Sesshomaru stood to walk them out, and when they got to the elevator Kagura turned to look at him.

"Are they going to be okay?" She asked him. It was no mystery to Sesshomaru who 'they' were. He sighed.

"I don't know." He replied. And quite honestly at that particular moment he couldn't care. Kagura nodded, understanding that sympathetic was something Sesshomaru was not capable of being right now.

"Alright. Take care of yourself." She said before the doors closed, separating her from him. She looked down at their daughter in her arms. Kagura felt…lucky. She wasn't sure why…but for some reason…she didn't crave romantic companionship at this point in her life, and based on everything going on with the people around her, she almost felt better off.

Once she stepped off the elevator she pulled Rin's hood over her head before she headed for the sliding doors on the floor level. They slid open onto a dark gray sky and pounding rain. A heavy rumble of thunder vibrated in the distance making her draw in a breath. It was going to be a mess on the way home.

However, Kagura's eyes widened as she stepped out into the storm, and noticed a figure clad in a black rain coat walking at a speed none-too slow, towards the place. It was a male. She stopped in her tracks before her eyes narrowed. He didn't even have the nerve to say anything to her, opting instead to keep moving quickly past her. Her nose twitched, and her eyes flashed, before switching from a dull red to a bright crimson. She growled.

"I can still smell it. You piece of shit." She said the words firmly enough, and even if she hadn't, she made sure the wind delivered those words to the halfbreeds ears. If she wasn't holding Rin, she would have punched him right in his fucking face. There was no amount of thundering rain that could wash away the stench of infidelity…

 _*** Shiro-tou Sushi Bar & Cuisine_

 _8:36pm***_

Sango giggled, before her sound turned into a full on laugh as she lifted her saki from the table. "I can't take it." She whined. Kagome was busy wiping a few of her tears, the last of the evidence from her own fit of laughter. As Sango had suggested, they had gone out that night after work. As Sesshomaru had left early and due to the fact Kagome had a guilty conscious, she had ended up staying later while Sango went home at her normal time and tended to Kirara and Miroku.

Kagome was almost jealous of Sango. She was such a good wife, a good mother and…a good person in general. She often realized on many occasions how lucky she was to have Sango in her life. If it weren't for the woman drinking saki next to her at the sushi bar, she didn't know where she'd be. Not that she'd ever say it out loud for fear of sounding strange, but Sango was almost like Kagome's soulmate…in a friend. She couldn't have asked for a better one.

Currently they had been reminiscing about some outlandish nights from their college days together. Even though Sango was still with Miroku she still did her fair share of crazy stunts including always being there to back Kagome up in a fight or drink her under the table. When Kirara came around that changed a bit, but they had both changed a lot. Kagome became fully invested in her work while Sango…in her family, and Kagome's company. Their teamwork was perfect, and seamless, as it had always been.

"So how's Jakotsu?" Kagome asked. "I don't get to talk to her as much as you." She added, sticking her tongue out. Sango laughed and rolled her eyes.

"She's good. Actually she's coming tomorrow, we're going to grab lunch." Sango replied, giving a small yawn. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, ho! Looks like someone's ready to call it a night." She teased. Sango tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Bitch, please." She said with a grin before tossing back the remainder of the semi-sweet liquid and pouring another for herself. Kagome followed suit with a giggle.

"Nice, nice. I can't get over the fact she's still single." She said. Sango grinned.

"Like you're one to talk!" She countered quickly. Kagome deadpanned at her, and Sango burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Carry on." She invited, gesturing for her to continue. Kagome gave a slow roll of her eyes after crossing her arms.

"Anywaaay. She's fucking gorgeous, it blows my mind!" Sango shrugged.

"Yeah, well, Jakotsu's picky. She's not the type to fall for just anyone." She said with a sigh, dismissing the subject. "But how about explain to me-"

"What the fuck is going on between Kanna and Hojo? Fuck yeah!"

"Yeeees!" Sango said at the same time as Kagome's explicative.

"Dude, I don't even know." Kagome said shaking her head. "When you told me about how dinner went I was like nah maybe they were just tired…but then when we all had dinner together the next day I was like shiiiiit, this is for real." Sango nodded in agreement. "They seemed fine at the funeral but something has definitely changed."

"More like some _one._ " Sango corrected. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You think it's all Kanna?"

"Hell yeah I do! Bitch did you _see_ her?! She chopped off all her beautiful hair!" Kagome died laughing in that instant and after a minute of trying not to join her, Sango followed suit.

"You're a fucking idiot, I swear." Kagome said in between her laughter "I don't think her hair constitutes as a reason why you think it's all her." She giggled. Sango wiped her eyes, trying to cease her own amusement.

"I mean, kinda! She loved her hair…and it was so pretty…besides though I mean in the way she dressed, acted, the way her eyes looked, like…that wasn't our baby Kanna from high school." Sango pointed out. Kagome shrugged, sipping on her saki.

"So…maybe she just grew up." She tried. Sango deadpanned at her, making Kagome draw her shoulders together. "I'm just saying! Maybe life with Hojo isn't all it's cracked up to be." She replied. Sango shook her head.

"Gome, it's more than that babe. I can feel it. And you should too, I mean Kanna barely batted an eyelash when she saw you again. The old her would have tackled you to the ground." This time Kagome digested what Sango was saying and began to quietly reflect on her memories with the couple for the past few days. Given the circumstances Kagome had been rather wrapped up in herself and her family it would be easy to miss who seemed to be the real problem. As she thought about it more though, she slowly began to nod as Sango poured her another shot.

"No, you're right, I can see it." She admitted. "But why, though? Kanna's always been the biggest sweetheart. She kinda stopped talking to us forever back." Sango nodded.

"Dunno, man." Was all she said, and this time it was Kagome's turn to deadpan at her.

"Really?"

"Well shit, forget them I'm tryna drink!" Sango exclaimed while she poured herself another serving, and Kagome once again found herself holding her ribcage in laughter. They cheers-ed, and down the hatch it went. Sango had the ability to make any and everyone around her just feel…light. She was so refreshingly herself it always made Kagome's semi-timid nature comfortable. She grinned.

"I love you, Sango." She said happily. Sango seemed surprised at first, but then…there was emotion in her eyes that Kagome…didn't quite understand. It was fleeting, but deep…heavy…what was it? Sango moved her hand over Kagome's and smiled.

"I love you too, Gome."

 _***Sunzo café_

 _9:16pm***_

Stenv stared silently at Kohaku. He was aware that Kohaku was simultaneously not paying him any mind, while also highly agitated under his gaze. From what he'd gathered…Kohaku was supposed to meet, (not that he outwardly admitted it) his boyfriend. The man had had yet to call. Finally, exasperated, Kohaku gave up and fumbled with the touch screen on his phone, calling Souta.

Four rings later, on the verge of going to voicemail, he got an answer.

"Kohaku! What's up?" Souta greeted. He seemed too chipper, and Kohaku immediately knew why.

"What's up? Really? What the fuck do you mean what's up?!" Kohaku didn't realize how much his voice had risen until Stenv lifted a perfectly arched brown eyebrow, and others in the café shot him a scowl. But he couldn't help it. He was _pissed_.

"The fuck is your problem?!" Souta snapped back at him. Kohaku paused. He needed to be reasonable right? He took a very deep breath. He didn't fly off the handle. He closed his eyes, and exhaled. He needed to calm down.

"You were supposed to call me before you left the gym. We were supposed to go to dinner. Instead, you've been drinking with your friends. What time did you leave the gym, Souta?" A brief pause.

"…'bout seven-thirty." Was the mumbled reply. Kohaku felt his heart sink, though he maintained a put-together exterior. Seven-thirty…it was currently just after nine. He'd not only gotten off work a half hour early, he'd simply…gone out drinking with his friends, and didn't even bother to text.

"Oh. Alright. Where are you?" Kohaku asked him calmly. He could hear one of Souta's buddies say something to make Souta laugh before answering. He realized the beat in the background kind of sounded…familiar somehow. Souta told Kohaku the name of the bar, and Kohaku stood up. "Huh…" He said thoughtfully. Stenv was already pulling money from his wallet, so he stood with Kohaku, who seemed oblivious to the fact they had to pay, and simply began to walk towards the door. Stenv left enough for both of them.

The man followed Kohaku to the door of the café, and outside, where Kohaku stopped, looking across the street at a bar there. It was nice bar, seemed packed, people were even outside though the sky looked like it was threatening to rain. Kohaku spotted what he was looking for. Since Souta didn't live to far from the gym he worked at, Kohaku had picked a café in the area so he would be nearby when Souta was finished. Well. He was nearby alright.

"Charming." He said, hanging up the cellphone in his hand as his eyes fell on Souta in a crowd of four other of his gym buddies, laughing and rough housing around. He hadn't even seemed to notice Kohaku had hung up the phone. Well, he'd been drinking for an hour and a half. Of course he wouldn't. Kohaku simply watched his man enjoy himself for a moment, before pocketing his cellphone. He turned…and began to walk. Stenv followed him, silently at first.

"That was him?" He finally asked, curious, as he had never seen what Souta looked like before. Granted, he didn't necessarily know which one of the men was his classmates boyfriend, but something about the deep, dark brown hair and ice blue eyes of one of them...

Kohaku nodded. "It was." He told him lightly.

"You were…to go to dinner." He stated more than questioned, in search of confirmation.

"We were." Kohaku replied, continuing to walk. Suddenly, a warm hand stopped him. Stenv had gently grasped Kohaku's hand and gave a gentle tug, so that the smaller man would turn and face him. There was hesitation at first, and Stenv stepped closer, making the gap between them just a little smaller.

"Perhaps…we can go to dinner." He offered kindly. Kohaku stared into Stenv's eyes. There was great sincerity there, and simply an innocent offer at making Kohaku happy. The man felt badly about what he was witnessing, and wanted to make it up to him. But…Kohaku was an adult, and knew that's just not how things worked.

First and for most, it wouldn't stay innocent. Kohaku, down on his spirits, would take this gorgeous, alluring, and kind man up on his offer. They'd get to dinner, wine gives loose lips and next thing Kohaku knows he's delved into every bad time of him and Souta's relationship that Stenv has no business knowing. Then, add more wine, Kohaku realizes in his state how much of a dick Souta is, add Stenv to reassure said fact, then Stenv would kindly make another gesture-similar to the one he was performing right now- and take Kohaku's hand, which would make the younger man want more aaaand….add more wine and another hour or two of anticipation, and Kohaku would be waking up next to Stenv tomorrow morning. He sighed. That could not happen.

Kohaku slowly smiled at Stenv and lifted his free hand, placing it over the one holding his own. He then stepped closer, lifting Stenv's hand to his lips before kissing it gently, and only continued to hold onto it as he looked back up at his fellow classmate.

"Thank you. I appreciate it Stenv, I do. But…tonight is not a good night for that." He replied honestly. He squeezed the man's hand. "Thank you." He repeated before releasing his hold, and walking away. Inside, Kohaku felt very thankful to Stenv for his patience, and for his uncanny ability to make Kohaku feel wanted…even when Souta didn't.

 _***Tadashi-Kaido Residence_

 _11:21pm***_

Sango giggled as she made her way through the door, keys in hand and jacket a bit askew as she worked to remove the purse from her left shoulder. Most of the lights were off save for the living room light that Miroku often left on for her when she came home later in the night. As she gave a small yawn and went to turn it off another light caught her eye. Up the stairs was a faint glow of one of the rooms further back. That indicated it was either the bedroom or Miroku's office.

She expected him to be up, as he was still-like her- a night owl. The only time they established somewhat of an early sleep schedule-ironically enough- was when they had Kirara. Sango made her way upstairs, sliding her hand cautiously along the wall to maintain balance. Her stomach was full and warm, eyes half lidded and a lazy grin was haphazardly thrown across her face. She was successful at getting to the top with only a minor stumble about halfway up.

The glowing yellow light was coming from Miroku's study. Sango hummed lightly, now only trailing her fingers along the wall as she approached the open door. She sighed when she reached it, leaning against the doorway as she looked upon the sight of her husband, his button up light blue shirt halfway open, his hair a mess as he leaned back from his paper work and looked at his wife. She smiled at him.

"Oh, hello." Sango said soflty. Miroku chuckled before grinning at her in a way that had always made her heart skip a beat since the first time she met him freshman year.

"Oh hello." He said, returning Sango's greeting. The greeting was, he supposed, hers as it was one of her cute little ways of saying hi. The 'oh' before the 'hello'. He realized then…being with someone for so long really was about being able to tell all their little quirks and fancies. He didn't understand how…but somehow they'd been together for over eight years and he felt like he was still wasn't finished falling in love with her.

"I went drinkin' with Kagome." She blurted. Miroku chuckled again, standing up.

"Yeah? I can tell." He approached her before sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. "That, and you did tell me that's what you were going to do when you left hmm…" He paused, glancing at the clock. "Four hours ago." Sango giggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Mmm, I love you Miroku." She said to him, her voice groggy. The loving words were greeted with a short silence before Miroku began rubbing her back tenderly.

"I love you too, baby." He told her, kissing the side of her temple, the side of her face, and then her lips. She didn't let him pull away for a while, and when she finally did he scooped her up, and carried her into their bedroom like he did so often on many nights. He changed her clothes, stripped down to his underwear and slipped into the soft, warm sheets himself, curling up with her, his hands seeking her warmth until she was comfortably cradled in his chest.

' _One more day…one last night.'_ What would he be without her? Slowly Miroku closed his eyes, willing morning to come just…that much slower.

 _***Sesshomaru's Apartment_

 _8:15am***_

Kikyo piled the kids in the car. One by one, hands moving more hastily than she'd liked, shaking in apprehension. Marume whined constantly, and it irked Kikyo though she didn't react to it. Miyako's voice seemed a bit higher pitched as she tried to talk to her mom, though Kikyo's ears almost seemed turned off.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kikyo asked her daughter as she went to work on her youngest, making sure Sato was secure in his car baby carrier.

"I said...are you going to be okay Mommy?" Kikyo stopped her movements, and after a second…she took a deep breath, and sighed. Her shoulders dropped and she lifted her heavy gaze to her oldest. She slowly reached her hand out, cupping Miyako's cheeks as she looked into her daughters hazel eyes.

"Mommy will be okay." She promised gently. "So have fun today." She forced a smile and leaned over to kiss each child on their cheek or forehead. Once done, she checked Sato once more and closed the door to come face to face with Izayoi. The woman seemed unusually plain today, dressed only in blue jeans and a too big tucked in white t-shirt and white flats. Her raven black hair was up in a voluptuous sloppy bun and sunglasses were perched atop her nose. Kikyo frowned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kikyo asked her, having no idea that the previous day Izayoi had gathered her things and left the house of her mate. Izayoi gave her a smile, grateful to the glasses for hiding the evidence of true feeling in her eyes.

"Absolutely." She said to Kikyo. "What time do you want me to have them back? Or shall I keep them for the day?" She asked. Kikyo couldn't help but chuckle at the hopeful tone in Izayoi's voice. They would all be leaving tomorrow, it was best they be able to spend some quality time with Izayoi now.

"I need them back at five, we're going out to dinner with Kagura and Rin if she's feeling better. Otherwise, they're all yours until then." She said with a smile. Izayoi nodded, before giving Kikyo's shoulder a squeeze and whispering a gentle bye before getting in the car. Kikyo watched as the older woman pulled off with her children, waving at them until they turned out of the driveway, and out of sight. Kikyo crossed her arms…

…Inside was another story. As Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder in a crushing hold and smashed him against the wall, Inuyasha's eyes flashed red in response and he growled, baring his fangs in challenge at his older brother. Sesshomaru unleashed his fangs as well, digging his claws into Inuyasha's shoulder, drawing blood.

" **Do not tempt me halfbreed, I will end you**." Sesshomaru's demon growled, voice deep with malice. " **I accept your family into my home and you drive your wife to violate it with her spiritual energies** _ **and then**_ **you violate it again by bringing into my home the filthy stench of infidelity and shame! Explain to me well why I should not kill you, you dishonorable mutt?** " He was infuriated. Kikyo had been asleep by the time Inuyasha returned the previous night, and right before the halfbreed had walked through the door Kagura had called, alerting Sesshomaru to the fact that she was infuriated, and he would know why soon enough. As soon as Inuyasha stepped in, Sesshomaru knew why alright.

Having not the energy to fight, and with the children and Kikyo asleep, he let the halfbreed be. But when he awoke, it was the crackling rage of a Miko that suffocated him. He'd left his room to find Kikyo furiously packing a bag for the children, on the phone with whom he had been able to deduce was Izayoi. Now, both women were outside, and Izayoi was taking the children with her. There was no doubt what was about to happen.

"Not only did you cheat on your _wife_ you _mated another woman._ " Sesshomaru hissed, slamming Inuyasha into the wall again, having gained back some control over himself.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha grunted. "At least I didn't have a baby with the bitch who tried to get my mate raped." And there dropped the bomb. An air of silent confusion filled the air as Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and his eyebrows drew together. There was no tension, like the calm before the settling of a realization.

"Wha-"

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed, barging into the living room. Sesshomaru ignored her, his beast letting out a vicious roar as what the half breed had just said resonated with him. He yoked Inuyasha up by the collar and hurled him across the room.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?!" He bellowed, he was over Inuyasha in a second, a harrowing tornado of rage. Inuyasha didn't speak and Sesshomaru yanked him off the floor. " **ANSWER ME HALF BREED**!" Kikyo, having absolutely no idea what Inuyasha had said was thrown off by Sesshomaru's anger, his demon ready to tear Inuyasha to shreds! Why?! This was supposed to be her rodeo!

"Stop!" Kikyo called out, running to them though she was not foolish enough to try and intervene. "Sesshomaru…you're too angry right now." She said darkly. "Now you'll just kill him, and it'll be over too quickly. Do it later, when you're calmer, and you can make it go slow. You like to take your time…right?" She cooed. Inuyasha wasn't sure whether to be relieved, or still in fear of his life by Kikyo's haunting words. After a moment they seemed to work, and Sesshomaru slowly let his half-brother go. He needed to get to work.

For a long moment Sesshomaru just stared at Inuyasha and then finally stood to his full height. Inuyasha was pathetic.

"Hn." Sesshomaru muttered before he grabbed his jacket, and was out the door without another word…

Kikyo turned her eyes to Inuyasha, watching as he slowly rose to his feet, blood dripping from his shoulder, hair a little messy from the brief altercation. Though she stared at him so…she could not bring herself to feel badly for him. Not in the slightest. She crossed her arms, shifting her weight to the left, a frown cradling her full pink lips

"Did you have sex with her, Inuyasha?" She asked him directly, her voice shaking only in the slightest.

"I don't know who you-"

"DON'T ACT STUPID INUYASHA!" She screamed at him, losing it as she abruptly cut him to silence. She panted heavily, blood pumping rapidly, heart viciously beating in her chest. Her whole body was shaking. "Did you _have sex_ with Shiori?!" She demanded. There was a very, very long silence. Too long, of a silence. Kikyo's hand flew to her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes, and pooled over. "Oh God…oh God…" Her hand on the table beside her supported her. Inuyasha's heart broke as he watched his wife crumble in front of his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" She sobbed. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" She lowered to her knees and Inuyasha was beside her in a second, ears flattening against his head as his arms moved to go around her.

"I'm sorry." His voice was strained, lost…wounded. He felt like someone and plunged a hand through his chest. Kikyo…Kikyo…he'd loved her for so long and yet, he did this to her. She weakly tried to break from. He broke her down, when from the moment he met her, all he did was build her up. What had happened? She weakly tried t break from his embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry….I'm sorry." Inuyasha pleaded as her attempts got more aggressive.

"Get off of me!" She yelled at him, hitting his chest. "How could you?! I gave you everything!"

"I gave YOU everything!" Inuyasha finally bellowed, yanking away from her suddenly. "I'm the one who gave you everything!" He continued. "I gave you my life, I gave you my family, I gave you my heart, my love, damn near my soul!" He yelled, his voice holding a haunted edge of hurt behind it, his voice cracking at the end. His chest heaved as he stared at her on the floor, surprised when a trail of wet ran down his cheek. He wiped it away vigorously. It was an ever rare sight to see Inuyasha shed tears.

Kikyo stared at her husband. His face was red, the whites of his eyes were pink and strained, per chance fighting of more guilt ridden tears. This was about _her_ pain and he wanted to make this about himself? She slowly rose to her feet, her eyes hardening.

"I gave you my life, I gave you a family, I gave you my heart, my love and I damn sure gave you my soul, so fuck you." She said bluntly, though tears still rolled down her cheeks. She faced him with a fierce expression, eyes strong, narrowed, unyielding and proud. That was Kikyo for you. He was wrong, and she would not be swayed, or fooled, or played. "We're going home tomorrow. And that bitch is not coming with us." She snapped, and turned on her heels to storm out of the room. She heard him growl behind her.

From that moment on, Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table, and listened to the sounds of his wife in the large apartment. She moved about before she showered, and then spent sometime in the bedroom. He heard her approach after that, dressed in dark blue jeggings and a loose off the shoulder flowing brown shirt. She smelled amazing to him, like she always did. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had sunglasses perched atop her head. She glared at Inuyasha as she walked closer to him, grabbing the keys to their rental car off the kitchen counter. Inuyasha reached for her, attempting to take hold of her wrist, to which she promptly slapped the shit out of him, scratching his face as she did so. She pointed a finger in his face.

"You touch me without my permission again, I'll purify your fuckin' dick." She hissed, and stormed out of the kitchen, and made her way to the elevator, slamming the door behind her. He could kiss her ass.

 _***Higurashi Enterprises_

 _11:46am***_

Sesshomaru had arrived a little earlier than normal that morning. Kagome hadn't seen much of him at all, as he'd been cooped up in his office all day, on the phone and pacing. It seemed like he was working…pretty darn hard. She wondered why, he couldn't be behind on anything. That just wasn't like Sesshomaru. No matter how much she didn't want to…she worried. His aura felt…disturbed. Maybe she could just…suggest a lunch break?

She laid down a file that was in her hand and stood from her desk, her eyes on her glass door that was halfway open. She walked through it and glanced around, most of her staff getting ready for lunch breaks themselves. She walked across the center lobby to Sesshomaru's office, rapping gently on the door. After a few long seconds the frosted door opened.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru murmured, looking down at her. Kagome almost winced. His hair seemed a bit dull, and there was darkness under his eyes, his skin paler than usual. She frowned.

"May I…come in?" She asked. There was a pause, but Sesshomaru stepped aside to allow her entrance. His curtains were pulled, making the room significantly darker than the daybreak outside. She heard him close the door behind her and she took a deep breath, turning to face him, her heart suddenly taking off in her chest. They were alone. The room was ill-lit and there seemed a heavy…tension. A suffocating one.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

The question was answered so quickly Kagome was left speechless for a second. She gaped at him before swallowing hard. For some reason she was starting to feel…a little warm. She blushed. Was she a pervert?! What the hell was wrong with her, preying on a man who didn't feel well. A subtle change in Sesshomaru's features signaled he was catching on. His eyebrows raised slightly in confusion, then lowered, a miniscule smirk forming on his lips.

"Do…do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Sesshomaru repeated, taking a step closer to her. Kagome cleared her throat and averted her gaze. Fuck! Why did he always do this to her!

"I was thinking you should take a lunch break-"

"I will." His voice rumbled deep in his chest. He was in her personal space now, too close. Kagome lifted her head and he kissed her tenderly. She made a soft whimper of submission that had his beast purring in delight, and prompted him to kiss her deeper, angling his mouth against hers as he wound his fingers through her hair and tilted her head.

His kiss never increased in aggression but his hands gripped and rubbed her sides, her waist, her hips and finally her thighs. He yanked up her pencil skirt, gripping her thighs and lifting her to his desk, drawing a gasp from her as he slide between her legs, her skirt at her waist, revealing a pink set of lace panties. Her cheeks reddened and she tried to turn her head, but Sesshomaru held her chin firmly in place before kissing her again, deeper this time, slipping his tongue into the moist and sweet warm alcove that was her mouth.

Sesshomaru really could do anything he wanted to her, Kagome realized. Because she loved everything about him, everything about his touch. Her eyes closed as she gave in, looping her arms around his neck as she gently suckled at his tongue and nipped at his bottom lip. His hands rested on his desk on either side of her as he leaned into her. They stayed like that for a while, simply kissing, holding, and caressing each other. It was…one of the most relaxing things Kagome had ever felt.

It came to an end sometime later, their long lingering kisses turning into shorter ones until Sesshomaru's forehead rested against his. She panted lightly against his lips, and his eyes remained closed. She reached her hands out, gripping his shirt before closing her eyes again. She nuzzled him and he returned the affection before burying his face in her neck. She began to slowly run her fingers through his hair.

"How badly have I hurt you?" Kagome's eyes slowly opened at the unexpected question. She felt a little too relaxed to be too alert, simply turning her head and kissing his jaw lightly.

"Pretty badly." She answered him honestly, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't know why, but she felt the prickling sensation of tears behind her eyes. Sesshomaru slowly pulled away, just enough to be face to face with her. He looked into those bright blue eyes. On his way to work he'd called Kagura repeatedly, and she wasn't waking up. So, he'd shown up and woke her up himself. He demanded to know what Inuyasha could have possibly meant by what he'd said, and found out a truth he wished he hadn't.

When everything had gone on back in high school…Kagura _had_ set Kagome up to be raped. By Mr. Nakashimi, a horrid man who Sesshomaru recalled had been arrested during their time there. It wasn't until today, almost eight years later, did he find out the truth. One of their teachers had tried to rape Kagome…and it was Kagura who had set her up. He had gone absolutely berserk. The mother of his child, had set his mate up to be raped. All because Kagome had taken Bankotsu away.

Kagura had barely managed to escape. The only thing that saved Kagura from being torn to shreds by the Taiyokai was the fact that she was his child's mother. It was another thing to add to the list that Kagome endured with silence in order to be by his side. He had never, ever known, and the welt in his heart grew, the guilt eating him away at such a fast pace it became physically painful. He nuzzled her again.

" _ **So sorry**_." His beast purred into her neck. Kagome shivered before closing her eyes. Sesshomaru's aura was gentle, coaxing hers in a surrendering manner. "I didn't know about Kagura." He said quietly. Kagome stiffened, and her grip on him tightened a little. "I didn't know…what despicable deed she'd brought upon you in high school." He said. There was a moment of silence. Kagome's hand stopped playing with his hair.

"Oh…" Was all she'd managed to say. Sesshomaru let out a sound reminiscent of a whine. He pulled back to look into her eyes again.

"I feel like I'm cursed to forever be begging your forgiveness." He told her, his voice humbled as he gazed into her oceanic orbs. Kagome gave a half smile.

"Oh? This is you begging?" She asked him, chucking lightly. Sesshomaru did not seem to find the chide funny. Her chuckle grew in volume a smidge before she smiled gently at him. She reached a hand up and touched his cheek. "You didn't know. I realize that." She said softly as she caressed his skin gently. "But…I can't just get over it, you know? It's…gonna take a while." He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I understand." He murmured. "I hope…there is something that will help you forgive me in the future, if you knew." He said, his voice having gotten…low and even…soft. Kagome was, as was usual, lost in his molten amber eyes.

"What?" She whispered against his lips, eyelids lowering halfway. A moment of heavy, heavy silence filled the room. The only sound was Kagome's breath and the tick of the clock in the closed off office.

"I love you, Kagome." He murmured. Kagome drew back, and her sharp intake of breath was clearly audible. For a crazy moment it felt like someone picked up a remote and paused her life. Everything seemed to come to a halt. This…was the first time Sesshomaru had ever told her he loved her. She'd said it to him back in high school, but he'd never dared uttered the words to her. He looked down at her, her wide eyes staring up at him, lips parted in surprise.

"Sesshomaru…"

"The day we met, in the rain, I became curious about you. It was strange to me how…I seemed, from then on to think about you-a human, often. You were small, insignificant…and weak." Kagome frowned. This wasn't very romantic. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru seemed to almost smile at this before he continued. "But your smile…held much hope, and I didn't understand what for. It seemed you avoided me then. I asked Kikyo about you, and she said…that was just how you were. A damsel in distress.

I saw Kikyo as strong, outgoing, and quick witted. She told me how she felt, and I figured…why not? She was compatible with one such as myself, as she didn't require much attention, and we became comfortable with one another. And then one day…" Sesshomaru paused, leaning away from her and backing up, rubbing his hand down his face. Kagome simply stared at him blankly.

"One day you forced me to notice you again. You forced everyone to notice you. I was curious once again…I realized…you drew me. I didn't know how…I didn't know why…why you, a human, and a Priestess at that? But…you didn't let me go. You held on, and pulled me closer…and suddenly…I was the one who couldn't let you go. It took me so long to figure out but then…that night…in Inuyasha's car I realized something…" Kagome felt her throat swelling ujp. She wasn't sure if she liked the direction this way going. Her breathing picked up a little.

"I realized that it was far more than just loving you. That night I discovered you were my mate." Kagome damn near chocked, her hand lifting to her mouth. A tear slid down her cheek. No…this couldn't be real. His…his mate?

"I brought you home…and when I got home my father was awake. Kikyo had sent him all of your…" He chuckled, though it lacked humor as he figured out how to continue. "Your _plans_ on how to get me from her and your plots of revenge. I do not admit to many things Kagome…but that wounded myself, and my pride as a demon. As a result…my father threatened me with ownership of the company. It was to be mine as a birthright, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Kagome interrupted, her hand raised to effectively cut him off, a look of full on bewilderment and disbelief on her face. "You left me…for the company?" Aaaand just like that, Kagome's beautiful moment came crashing down like glass shattering in the background that was her life. What would have been one of the happiest moments of her life was doused in gasoline, and set on fire. A perfect disaster.

Sesshomaru paused, quickly coming to an understanding that this was another set of damage he was dealing her. He opened his mouth, but was unsure what to say. Kagome stood up from his desk, yanking her skirt down as she cheeks turned red with fury.

"You found out that I am your _mate…_ and you _left me_ for the _company_?!" Her voice elevated in pitch and volume.

"Kagome I-" She shoved him back hard.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru, what the _fuck_! Every time, every goddamn time-" she swatted her arm across his desk knocking over a stapler, a pen holder and half a stack of files "-I think I can find a way to move on and forgive you, you drop another fucking bomb on me! What else, what else is there Sesshomaru?! Or have we finally gotten everything out in the open?!" She demanded furiously, panting. Sesshomaru remained silent. Could things _ever_ stop getting more and more fucked up between them?

"Fuck you." She spat before stalking past him and out of the office, slamming the door hard behind her. Sesshomaru's chest rose and fell heavily with rage and his eyes were the color of blood. It wasn't that he was blaming her, but her foul mouth and shove pissed him off…though she had every right to be angry. He knew his anger was irrational, but a demon was a demon at its' core and was easily angered at disrespect.

The other side was…this was nobody's fault but his own. His fist slammed into his desk, splintering and breaking the wood in a series of snaps and cracks. Nobody's fault but his own. It was true though, that Kagome had wounded him deeply when he found out her game with him but…that was no excuse, because deep down, he knew the game didn't matter. Her love for him did. And her love for him had always been true. Nobody's fault but his own…

Kazahe's eyes widened a touch as he watched his boss blaze from Sesshomaru's office and across the lobby.

"Ms-"

"I don't want any visitors!" Kagome threw over her shoulder hotly before her door slammed behind her. Kazahe sighed, frowning a bit. He wondered why the two had gone into business together if they couldn't keep it a little more professional. Things had been fine until the feelings got involved, and though Kazahe wasn't directly told the whole story, it was obvious to him as Kagome's secretary the strength of her feelings towards Sesshomaru Takada.

The man shook his head. Lucky for his boss most of her employees were out to lunch or hauled up in their offices. He looked down at the file in his hand. Apparently it would have to wait.

"Uhm…excuse me?" He blinked twice, turning to look into a pair of bright, forest green eyes. The woman standing behind him had a stunning look, making his own eyes widen in surprise. She had long, wavy bright sun yellow blond hair and sharp eyes. She wore a short black leather skirt with a silver chain belt, white flowing crop top underneath an open black leather jacket and white gladiator sandals that wrapped three quarters of the way up her calf. Her lips were a bright red, eye makeup gray and smoky with a touch of violet. She had her hands on her wide hips as her lips frowned.

"Hello?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow as he had yet to say a word. Kazahe blinked again, adjusting his composure. He brought a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat delicately.

"My apologies." He beamed at her. "Welcome to Higurashi Enterprises and Takada Corp. You must be here to see either Mrs. Tadashi-Kaido, Ms. Higurashi, or Mr. Takada. I'm afraid the latter two aren't taking visitors." His keen hearing had long since picked up on the sounds of Sesshomaru ravaging his desk. The woman frowned more, not in a way that seemed annoyed, but more confused.

"Ooookay. Well I'm here to see Sango." She told him, raising her eyebrow. She would have popped in to visit Kagome too of course, but seeing Kagome and Sesshomaru's weren't taking visitors… Her demon energy picked on some…unsavory auras. They both seemed _pissed._ She guessed things weren't going so hot in paradise.

"Excellent. May I have your name?"

"Jakotsu." He nodded. "Give me a moment." It was Jakotsu's turn to nod. She watched him walk away, eyebrows raising at the length of his hair. She normally didn't like men with long hair, but his wasn't nearly as long as Sesshomaru's, stopping just below his shoulders in a ponytail instead of to his waist like the Daiyouki. She slid her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket as the man knocked on Sango's door and spoke to her. She heard Sango's voice, excited, and it made her grin. She made her way over as soon as Sango burst from her office doors and excitedly engulfed her friend in a hug.

"Jakotsuuuu! Baby love, what are you doing here lookin' like a movie star?" Sango asked, grinning from ear to ear. Jakotsu laughed.

"Whatever. I just had a performance not too far from here an hour ago, and we had lunch plans, remember?" Jakotsu replied with a smile.

"Huh…" Sango looked down at her watch. "Guess it is about that time." She looked over at Kagome's secretary. "Kazahe, think you can hold down the fort with Kagome and the ice monster from 'Frozen'?" Sango asked with a straight face. Kazahe exercised retrained to hold back a smirk at the childish reference.

"I'll be just fine, Mrs. Tadashi-Kaido. Enjoy your lunch." He said giving a polite bow and then a respective nod in Jakotsu's direction. "Nice meeting you." He said with a smile.

"Likewise." Jakotsu said, looping her arm with Sango and giving a wave. The women departed, and Kazahe sighed. Being stuck in the office with two offending aura's and no Sango as a buffer for the next hour was going to be none-too-pleasant…

 _***Studio Apartment of Souta Higurashi_

 _12:17pm***_

Kohaku's body stiffly began to move under the covers. He winced. As was expected, Souta called him last night after he was done drinking with his buddies, and wanted Kohaku to come over. He often did that after a night out. However, this time Kohaku had not been much in the mood for drunk dick, and declined the ever persistent request(s), plural. It was a bit of a different story when Souta called the man a little after eleven that morning though.

Granted, Kohaku was still unhappy and pretty fucking pissed with his boyfriend, but he went. Why? Well, because…that's just what he did. Provided Souta with anything and everything he wanted. All the time. And all Kohaku had to do was keep telling himself that Souta was still in the wake of grief from his mothers death, and that things would get better. He couldn't remember the excuse he had used before the womans death. Funny how the mind was always capable with coming up with some form of an explanation when it didn't want to face the truth.

Once at the studio apartment Kohaku almost instantly regretted his decision and realized he'd have rather have taken drunk dick over hungover dick anytime. Souta had turned into Mr. Jerky NoRythm Straight-To-Homebase Jones. It was rough, unpredictable, and, he'd made the decision to not use any lube. He simply had Kohaku blow him until his pre-cum coated him and his load was close to ready, and release it (thankfully) only a handful of moments later in the man's asshole.

Currently, Souta was in the shower, and Kohaku felt disgustingly sticky. This time…just felt so much worse. Why? Souta's lack luster attempts at giving him pleasure Kohaku was used to, the selfishness too but…this time felt much more...cold. Kohaku slowly moved to a seated position. The shower stopped sometime later, and within a few moments time Souta was in front of him again, dressed only with a white towel around his waist and he grinned at Kohaku.

"Hey babe." He said to him. Somehow…Kohaku couldn't bring himself to force a smile this time. He realized…he couldn't quite take it anymore. Something kind of…billowed over. The straw that broke the camels back. If he couldn't even facilitate himself gaining some amount of sexual pleasure from his own partner, he certainly had the right to at least know why.

"Why don't you ever want me on top?" He asked bluntly. They weren't going to worm their way into the topic. They were way passed that point. Souta was always very three-note. Either it was face down ass up for Kohaku, of his stomach against a wall, or on his side. Never once could they face each other, never once could Kohaku be on top-well, that happened once- and never once had Kohaku been allowed to take his 'boyfriend'. And every time they had this talk…it turned into an argument, and that's straight where it was going. Souta groaned.

"Not this shit again." He mumbled, reaching towards his dresser to pull out some clothes.

"Yes this shit again. Do you not trust me?" Kohaku asked him with a frown, standing from the bed. Souta rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. Did they really have to have this conversation again?

"Yeah, Kohaku, I trust you." He muttered unconvincingly. Kohaku felt his face getting hot.

"Give me a real answer, Souta." He said evenly.

"For God sake I said just fucking let. It. Go!" Souta snapped. This wasn't going to go end well, and he knew it.

"What is your problem?" Kohaku finally growled.

"You're my goddamn problem! So stop bugging me about that shit!" They should have stopped.

"If you would give just me a fucking answer I wouldn't have to!" Kohaku cried, exasperated.

"I told you it's just not me so leave it alone!" Why couldn't they stop?

"YOU NEVER EVEN TRIED!" He just wanted to know…

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE THE BITCH!" Souta finally bellowed, his face red with anger, chest rising with heavy breathing. Everything had led up to this. But they should have stopped. Before it was too late…before the damage was done. But now…here it was. Kohaku was…stunned. His eyes, wide and for a moment, all was quiet.

"The…be the…" It seemed Kohaku forgot how to speak. The bitch? He lifted his gaze to Souta's hard one. "Is that…how you think of me?" His question got no answer, and Souta's expression did nothing to relieve the onslaught of grief and humiliation that over took Kohaku, standing there naked in front of Souta in the mans apartment. There was no dignity left to pick up off the floor, so Kohaku settled for his clothes. He had planned on taking a shower before leaving, but…that idea proved to be not possible. He needed to leave.

Souta didn't say anything as Kohaku dressed, getting his breathing together as his eyes watched the man numbly pulling on his clothes. Why? Why did he have to say that? Kohaku had always been nothing but sweet to him, loving, attentive. He'd just told this man and his family that he loved him, and yet…he treated him like shit. He rubbed a hand down his face with a sigh. Fuck. He shook his head as Kohaku went to move past him and reached out for him.

"Kohaku, wait I didn't-"

Kohaku yanked his hand out of Souta's reach, and grabbed his keys off the counter. He was out of the apartment in approximately five seconds. Souta sighed and cursed. He'd really done it this time…

 _***Sunakai Bar_

 _8:32pm***_

Miroku whistled with a shake of his head.

"Damn. That mutt's really gone and done it this time." Miroku said as he sipped on his whiskey. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I did not think Kikyo would be so persistent in her search for the truth." He commented. Miroku released a hearty laugh at that, brown eyes twinkling expectantly as they looked at Sesshomaru.

"C'mon now Sesshou she's a woman. They're about as bad as the damn FBI." He replied, earning him a smirk from the demon lord. Sesshomaru sipped on his drink now. Miroku studied him for a moment, before he decided to talk again. "You know Inuyasha talked to me about her." At this Sesshomaru seemed to take interest.

"Hn." He murmured contemplatively. Miroku nodded.

"Enough about Inuyasha's nonsense though, how are things with you and Kagome?" There was a silence that followed that question. "Uh oh." Miroku said, tilting his head with a grin to try and see Sesshomaru's expression. The pair had gotten to the bar about a half hour earlier and had spent the time going over Inuyasha's miscellaneous activities that lead Sesshomaru's apartment to be the last place the man wanted to return to.

"Kagome is…angry with me." He admitted after some time. Miroku shrugged.

"Well, she has every right to be." He replied with ease. Sesshomaru growled, and Miroku simply quirked a brow and smirked. "What? You want me to lie to you?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Don't tempt me to maim you human." He spat back. Miroku gave a mock shiver before chuckling.

"Why's she mad?" He asked him.

"I told her I loved her." Miroku practically spit out his drink. He did _what_?! Miroku gaped at him, wide eyed. He must have misheard, right? That certainly wasn't what the man was expecting. It was a joke right? No…no, Sesshomaru wasn't exactly the type who was equipped with a sense of humor.

"Uh…" He swallowed hard. "Okay…well, as much as I am floored by the sudden proclamation why, exactly, did that make her angry?" He asked, not finding the connection. Even if he tried to for an eternity, he wouldn't have been able to figure that one out without a huge missing piece of the puzzle.

"I told her she was my mate." Miroku's eyes widened more.

"Oh God…" Was his response.

"I told her I realized it in high school."

"Oh my God…"

"I told her of my fathers proposal with the company-"

"Oh, fuck me!" Miroku interrupted, looking at Sesshomaru incredulously, his mouth agape. The demon had to be joking! "Are you serious?!" His answer was a subtle, stoic nod that made Miroku release a long, drawn out groan. He rubbed his hand down his face, still looking at Sesshomaru like he had lost his right mind. "Why?" He asked breathlessly. There was a brief pause.

"I did not wish for more secrets between us. I thought it appropriate." He told his friend. Miroku blew out a long breath and leaned back in his chair. He stared at Sesshomaru for a second before he shook his head and took another swig of his drink.

"Though I appreciate your honesty and demon pride…somethings are better left unsaid. And that, was probably one of them." He replied. "Yeah…yeah I guess she is pissed." To his utter shock, Sesshomaru actually looked at a loss.

The demon lords head was somewhat lowered, eyes downcast and focusing on the amber liquid in his rocks glass. His expression seemed thoughtful and disheartened, eyes searching for an answer that the smooth, alluring bourbon could not give him. For once Miroku could say the demon lord looked…sad…regretful even. Miroku simply eyed him for a minute, sipping on his drink, considering his next words. He couldn't exactly drag Sesshomaru through the mud, the man was clearly already beating himself up over it in his own way. The two sat in silence for a little while, before Miroku spoke up again.

"Well…on the bright side, there's nothing more that needs to be said, right? The air is finally clear." He tried. Sesshomaru only nodded silently and Miroku sighed before leaning closer. "Listen, alright. Kagome loves you. Always has, and probably always will. You're going to need to apologize to her. Like you mean it. And you're going to have to be willing to spend the rest of your life making up for hurting her the way you have. If you want to be with her, there's no way around that. Are you willing to do that?" He asked him. Sesshomaru lifted his head and leveled his closest friend with a heavy gaze.

"I would do anything for her." He said. And Miroku could tell he meant every word…

"Alright. So then make sure she knows that." He said, lifting his glass. They clinked, and down it went. Afterwards Sesshomaru lifted his hand to order them another round but Miroku stopped him. "Actually I gotta call it a night. Sango had Kohaku over for dinner and he's probably leaving around now so I should head back." Sesshomaru had instantly found it strange, the man who was always ready to drink him under the table retiring early, but he accepted the offered excuse with a 'hn'. Even so …

Seeing Sesshomaru's half attempt at getting his attention their server returned, in which Miroku gave up his card to pay the tab, a gesture at which Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I do not need you to pay for me." He said flatly. Miroku shrugged.

"Didn't say you did." He replied simply, unbothered. Once the server returned with a receipt, Miroku tipped, signed, and both men stood, heading for the door. A crisp breeze greeted them when the door was opened. Miroku took a deep breath and looked off at the moon in the sky. Sesshomaru eyed him, but didn't say a word. Was it his imagination, or was Miroku…off?

"You know…" The man spoke, before turning his eyes to Sesshomaru. "I think that in the end…you and Kagome…you'll work out. You don't just love somebody for that many years and let them go. And she most definitely loves you, Sesshou." He said wisely, his eyes warm and calm. "But in case you're ever doubtful, I'll be happy to lend an ear." Miroku grinned, reaching a hand out to give Sesshomaru's arm two sturdy pats before a light squeeze. He offered up one last smile. "Goodnight."

Sesshomaru watched him walk towards his car, and suddenly he felt a little…cold not having Miroku beside him. He shook his head. Too much had gone on in the past few days, and it was getting to him that was for sure. He made his way back to his car and began the debate of where he might sleep that night…

 _***Tadashi-Kaido Residence_

 _9:13pm…***_

It took Miroku only just under a half an hour to get home. He stepped in and kicked off his shoes, the first thing to catch his attention being the light on in the kitchen. He smiled a little, but it was weighted.

"Sango?" He called gently, before stepping into the kitchen. She was there, leaned over the counter, her face in her partially opened arms that were underneath her. She was dressed in only a night gown and her shoulders barely rose and fell to tell him she was breathing. Beside her on the counter was a large half empty bottle of sake. He chuckled lightly, his body suddenly feeling heavy. Three days, three nights. She'd been given that, right?

Miroku walked over to her and lifted the bottle of sake off the counter and to his lips, drowning half of what was left in thick gulps. When he'd had enough he pulled it away with an exhale and shook his head. He put it back down on the counter and moved his hand to Sango's shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Sango? Baby, wake up." He said gently, yet firmly. She shifted.

"Hmm?" She hummed, slowly sitting up though her eyes only opened halfway. She smiled sleepily at him. He could see it on her face. She was so, so tired. "Oh. 'Roku." She said, her words greatly slurred. Miroku chuckled as he guided her to her feet. "Haku and me…had a few drinks. Souta sucks." She continued. Miroku chuckled, and slid an arm around her waist and lifted her so she wrapped her legs around him. She was so light.

"Oh yeah? I went out with Sesshomaru." He told her as he carried her up the stairs. She wore no makeup now, her eyes sunken in and rimmed darkly. Her skin was pale and a bit dry, cheeks void of color. Her extensions were out, making her hair look restless, and she wore nothing but a plain long white nightgown. She was so small her body felt weightless against his. He kissed her cheeks, slowly walking down the hall with her.

"Good. Didja drink?" Sango asked him, causing him to laugh a little. He was conscientious to keep it down as their daughter was sleeping. She had school in the morning. As he had already had a few drinks, he was quickly starting to feel the effects of the sake. His eyelids lowered a bit.

"Yeah, I did, trust me." He replied, making his wife giggle.

"Roku?" She asked as they made it to the doorway of their bedroom.

"Mm?" Miroku asked, stopping.

"I wanna go to the tub." Miroku could feel his heart sinking, an indescribable and inescapable weight pulling it down. An odd request. Miroku closed his eyes and swayed on his feet momentarily. He took a deep breath and it shook just slightly, his eyes beginning to feel hot and wet. His eyes stayed closed to keep it locked away.

"Okay." He whispered, kissing the side of her head. He took a step backwards and turned, walking them to the bathroom. He shifted Sango in his arms, enough that he would be able to use one to flick on the bathroom light, and pull back the shower curtain. Sango giggled as he laid her down inside the tub, and when he looked into her eyes he realized her half open violet ones were so…hazy. He reached out a shaking hand, cupping her cheek. His lips moved, but he couldn't say anything. His throat felt thick.

Sango's smile was small but effortful and so warm. Just like they'd always been. Her hands moved to his on her cheek and she gazed into his eyes. For a second his eyes moved to her wedding ring, recalling in his mind the day he'd asked this woman to be his wife, forever and always. "I love you." She told him, her voice soft. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't. Forever and always. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, softly.

"I know." He told her before he detangled his hand and stood up. She looked immediately confused.

"Are you…leaving?" She asked, her voice strained. Miroku shook his head.

"No. Just going to change is all. I'll be back." He assured her before stepping out, and closing the door behind him, encasing himself once again in the darkness of the hallway, the only light coming from the television in their daughters room. His back leaned heavily against the door and his chest heaved four, five times before he caught the tears from falling. He gave a mild sniff, wiped his nose and walked towards Kirara's room.

Miroku stepped in, quietly, and looked down at his daughter. She was fast asleep, her dark, dark brown hair swimming around her on her pillow, her features sharp, but relaxed and unmoving. The beautiful, beautiful, remarkable little girl that looked so much like her mother, but so different at the same time. He gently threaded his fingers through her hair before he leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead. As usual then he stood, and turned off the tv for her before he left her room, and this time, closed the door behind him.

Each step he took, he felt more and more…numb. Or perhaps it was an eerie sense of acceptance. He stepped into the bedroom and stripped off his clothes from the day, taking a second to enjoy the freedom. Afterwards he pulled on a pair of night shorts and a t-shirt. He didn't bother putting the clothes in the hamper as he stumbled just a bit on the end of his jeans, making his way out of the room. Everything felt just a little hazier. A little easier. A sorrowful smile slowly made its way to his lips as he ventured for once more stop. His office. He didn't bother with the room light, opting instead to flick on the dim orange glow of his desk lamp.

Miroku reached into the first drawer and pulled out an envelope with only a name written on it. Then next was a key. He retrieved it, and used it to unlock the third drawer. Some files, and a solitary bottle stared back at him. There was a period of time when Sango had difficulty sleeping, but she always hated taking medication…

He reached in and pulled out the orange bottle filled with smaller sized medications. Kirara liked to wander his office, and the last thing they had needed was her getting into those. As was typical, a bottle of bourbon sat on his desk along with a rocks glass. He poured himself a finger, then popped the lid.

They fell, one, two, five, seven, eight, ten, twelve, sixteen, into a hand, and then into a mouth. Swallowed and drowned by liquor. Miroku stood in the darkness for a while, feeling funny about what he had just done. He swayed for a minute, all the liquor starting to make things…spin just a little. He recapped the bottle, securing it back in the third drawer, dropping the key back in the first. It was like being in a dream, moving slowly. The bourbon didn't hit him until he was back in the bathroom, squinting in the light. Sango was still awake, eyes staring at nonexistent patterns in the ceiling. He closed the door, and this one, he locked behind him.

Step by step, move by move, Miroku felt like he was walking on clouds. Sango watched him, eyes half closed as he got into the tub with her and pulled her close. She curled up, cuddling up to him in his embrace. His arms has always been so warm, his chest so safe, so welcoming. She hummed against it as she nuzzled h im, and he buried his face in her hair, kissing the top of it a few times. Forever and always.

"Thank you…for taking care of me." She said quietly. Her voice was so…distant it could have been a whisper the way she just seemed to breathe the words. "Thank you…for loving me." He could never let her go. A fact that was decided for him the moment he laid eyes on her over eight years ago. Forever and always. He felt so groggy, his hand moving to the back of her head and gripped her hair tight.

"I love you Sango, I love you. I love you." It was then…that Miroku stopped fighting. His tears poured down his cheeks. He repeated himself like he was saying a mantra, kissing her temples, and head. After a while, something dawned on him. She felt suddenly…a little heavier. A suffocating silence threatened him as his watery eyes widened, and he leaned her head back. She had gone strangely…quiet. Her eyes were closed…and she did not move when he said her name. He slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss to her slightly chapped lips

"No…no…" He whispered, voice breaking as he held her body so tightly against his he almost feared it would break. He stroked her hair as the world around him became so much…heavier. It was harder to breath—just a bit, and he felt a growing darkness in his vision, and in his mind. What was happening? Was this similar to what Sango felt? He just felt so sleepy…so tired. He'd tried so hard…so hard. He took her left hand in his, the hands that bore the reminder of their vows never broken, now held together. Forever, forever…and always…

 _***Kagome's Apartment_

 _7:56am***_

 _RiiiiiNNgg….RIInnnggg…RiiiiNNgg…RII-_

"Nnh…hello?" Kagome answered groggily into the receiver, grateful for one of the devices being located in her room.

" _Auntie Gome?"_ Came the voice on the other end. Kagome was suddenly just a bit more awake now, as her eyes widened.

"Kirara? What's going on?" She asked her, not sure what to think as she glanced at the time on the clock located on the nightstand beside her bed. Did Sango need her to drop Kirara off at school for some reason? But the girl was supposed to be there at 8:20 they should have been leaving around then already. And why would they be having _her_ call?

" _I don't know. Mommy and Daddy won't open the bathroom door and I need to go to school. I don't know why they're not answering me."_ She suddenly heard knocking and the sounds or Kirara calling for her parents in the background. What in the world? Kagome frowned and got out of bed and began pulling on sweatpants a bit hastily.

"Kirara…are you sure they're in the bathroom? They're not in their room, or-or downstairs?" Kagome asked, keeping her voice gentle though it was hard to be calm. Something definitely weird was happening. Even if they were planning on going out for a night they would have been back for Kirara. They wouldn't leave her unattended like that anyway! A feeling of dread began to pool in her stomach.

" _No, I looked, and the bathroom door is locked."_ Kirara whimpered. _"I have to get to school, why won't they open the door! That's mean! Mommy!"_ The young girl was quickly becoming exasperated and Kagome could hear the tears in her nieces' voice. She needed to be calm for her.

"Hey hey hey, ssshh, ssh, ssh." Kagome cooed. "It's okay, it's okay alright? I'm on my way, I'll take you to school and talk to them, alright? It's gonna be okay." She assured. "Okay?"

A sniffle. _"Okay."_ Kirara answered after a moment.

"Okay baby, I'm just going to put on a shirt and I'll be on my way, okay? Just go to your room and watch some tv until I get there. I'll call you when I'm halfway there." Kirara obliged her and Kagome quickly hung up, pulling on a t-shirt and grabbing her car keys, cellphone and wallet without a second thought. Before she left she tried calling Sango. No answer. She tried again. No answer. She called Miroku, same result. She left the apartment, jogged down the stairs and was in her car and in only a moments time.

Sango didn't exactly live right around the corner, but the drive wasn't very long, a little less than twenty minutes, but it felt as agonizing as an hour. She called when she was halfway there, and barely twisted the key all the way to turn the car off before she was flying out the door as soon as she pulled into Sango's driveway. Miroku's car was outside, which meant Sango's had to be in the garage. She jogged to the front door and knocked on it.

"Kirara? It's me, open the door honey." She called. It took only a moment before she heard the padding of little feet and the door opened. Kirara was there, dressed in jeans and a pink shirt for school, her hair up in a ponytail, glasses perched upon her nose. She greeted her, and the five year old began to take her upstairs. She pointed to the clearly shut bathroom door.

"They're in there." She said confidently. Kagome felt the air become a little thicker…or was her mouth suddenly very dry? She held Kirara's shoulders as she stared at the door and swallowed hard. Something wasn't right. Her hands were shaking. She shook her head. What the hell was all this! They probably just got drunk and passed out in the bathroom, right? Their phones were in the bedroom, so that was why they didn't answer. That's all.

Kagome sighed as she thought like that, her shoulders dropping a little in relief. There was no reason to be so panicked. She chuckled a little, shaking her head. This was ridiculous.

"Alright little girl." Kagome said as she lifted the young one and placed her on her hip, smiling at her. "We're gonna take you outside, and put you in the car. As soon as I'm done I'll come get you." She told her. Kirara laid her head on Kagome's shoulder and nodded. Kagome carried her down the stairs, but some repressed feeling was nipping at her heels. If it was nothing, why did her instinct tell her to take Kirara to the car?

She did the actions without really thinking about them, putting Kirara in the backseat, putting on her seatbelt, closing the door, and activating her child lock. She put the keys back in her pocket and walked back inside the very still, and quiet house. She stopped close to the stairs, taking a minute to look around, as if seeing the interior of the house for the first time. She made her way to the small closet next to the kitchen, and opened it, retrieving a hammer. After that, it was back to the base of the stairs she went, and ever so slowly, step by step, she made her way up them.

With each step she took, it seemed, the more effort she exerted. Her grip repeatedly readjusted on the handle of the hammer as her palms became sweaty. She made her way, mechanically to the bathroom door, and stopped outside of it.

"Sango?" She asked gently. Silence. Nothing but sickeningly loud silence. She pushed weakly on the door. But…she knew she would get no answer, didn't she? It didn't budge. "Sango!" She said louder before she lifted her fist and banged on the door. "Miroku this shit isn't funny open the fucking door or I'm breaking this shit!" She yelled at them. She panted, suddenly angry, adrenaline coursing through her as she lifted the hammer in her panicked state and brought it down hard with a yelp on the door knob. Once. Twice. Three times before it broke off and she flung the hammer, slamming open the door.

At first, she saw nothing as her eyes wildly scanned the smaller room. It took the extra second of her stepping in…for the dismal scene to greet her. There, in the tub…lay Sango and Miroku, wrapped in each other's arms…unmoving.

Screaming. She was screaming…right? She couldn't hear herself over the ringing that overtook her ears. It was as if…everything was silent except for this…high pitched ring that drowned out any other noise. Her hands had flown to her mouth and she slide down the inside of the door, crumpling to the floor. She didn't know when the crying started, the hysterics. She hadn't even finished wailing, and like a sudden draw up from the ocean the screams reached her ears, and she realized they were her own. How long had she been screaming?

They finally stopped, giving way to a break of anguished sobs and indescribable sounds of earth shattering grief. She gripped her hair for a moment, unable to stop, shaking violently as tears cascaded down her face. It took a few for her, time spent rocking and shaking, crying and gasping for air to get herself together enough for her mind to form a next thought.

Freeing her hands she fumbled for the cellphone in the pocket of her sweatpants. She could barely see the names, tears skewing her vision her vision as she pressed the green phone on her touch screen. Dialing…dialing…ringing…ringing…

" _Hello?"_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome sobbed. "Sesshomaru...*sob* oh God..."

" _What's wrong?"_ Sesshomaru demanded. He had been feeling uncomfortably heavy all morning, and now he understood why. His intended was distraught beyond repair. _"Kagome, what's wrong?!"_ There was a miniscule edge of panic in his voice.

"They're…they're dead…oh my god, Sesshomaru!" She wailed. The words she spoke after…he could vow would haunt him for the rest of his life. His heart became suddenly…cold. He didn't remember how he ended the conversation, but he was on the phone with the police after, and made one more call on his way to the house of Miroku and Sango. The house of his long-time friend. His _only_ friend…

Like listening under water, Kagome could hear people enter the house sometime later, the sounds of blaring sirens outside of it. She was outside of the bathroom now, sitting against the wall across from it, the door as closed as it could be after the damage she'd dealt it. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her them, with her head tucked in between her arms. She was completely still, except for the barely visible rise and fall of her back that signaled she was breathing.

"Ma'am? Are you-"

"Leave her be." Said a dark voice, a voice that was clearly teetering on losing the last of its sanity. Sesshomaru's voice. He'd arrived only seconds after the police and the ambulance. He'd been running up the drive way when the sight of Kirara in Kagome's car stopped him in his tracks. The little girl had her head back, and was crying hysterically, frightened by the police cars and ambulances surrounding the car and her home.

Sesshomaru tried the door, but it was of course locked. He had placed his hand on the window and barked her name, drawing her attention. He'd promised he would be back, and they'd go somewhere else. Clearly, before entering the house, something had told Kagome's instincts to get Kirara out, before the worst of it. It made his chest throb. He bolted inside the house and up the stairs. He was dressed similarly, but his sweatpants were gray, and his shirt was a fitted black muscle shirt. He was sweating, panting, as he had just come from the gym, and, using his demon speed, booked it the fifty miles it took him to get to there.

Kagome felt arms slip under her legs, and behind her back before she was lifted into his chest. She didn't fight, in fact she hardly moved.

"Sir, we will need to talk with her-"

"Not right now." Sesshomaru growled. "Not right now." He began to carry Kagome, protectively in his arms, out of the house, and outside into the sunlight, towards her car with the crying child inside…

 _***Tsudere Airport_

 _8:31am***_

Kikyo's eyes were fastened on Inuyasha. Her ice blue gaze was hard, and her hands were clenched into fists. It wasn't until the announcer called their flight to begin boarding that she was drawn out of her trance. She, was very much a woman scorned, and if she had thought that yesterday…it had been very harshly reinforced for her at the Takada residence earlier that morning…

 _Izayoi waited, sitting in her car in the garage of the Takada manor. Once she heard the sounds of another car pulling up the driveway she quickly got out, and unlocked the door that lead from the garage, right into the house. She was dressed only in pajama pants and a tank top, trying to make it seem like she had simply risen out of bed and come down to open the door._

 _It didn't take long for Sorem to be in front of her, making her gasp loudly at the redness in his eyes. She whimpered, and the sound of a knock on the front door saved her. She exhaled heavily as Sorem stared her down for another moment, before he walked away to answer the door…_

 _Not that Kikyo had really wanted to come to the Takada home, but she and Inuyasha were leaving. It was best to swing by, so he and the kids could say their goodbyes to their grandparents and Inuyasha to his parents._

 _Sorem had answered the door, a sight that made her frown, and she noticed how much Inuyasha seemed to shrink under his father's gaze. But…there was guilt radiating from the half demon, a fact Sorem seemed to take notice of. He seemed to sniff and then…a magnificent smirk drew quickly across his face, revealing a fang. He stepped aside with a grand welcome. They stepped in, and Miyako politely said hello to him and hugged his knees. He patted her heard. Marume simply stared at him quietly before reaching a hand out to hold her mother's._

 _Izayoi had come around happily, saying to them that she was making tea, and it would be ready soon. She hugged the two girls and slipped Sato out of Kikyo's arms to hold him, something Kikyo was ready to oblige._

 _It wasn't until they were all settled in the living room that things went from tense, to downright insane. Marume and Miyako were exploring the house again, which left the four adults and the one year old now sleeping in Izayoi's lap- in the living room. Of course, the chaos started with none other than Sorem._

" _Inuyasha. I didn't think you had it in you to cheat on your wife." He said nonchalantly, a smile on his face as he lifted his mug of tea to his lips. Izayoi had considered poisoning the drink as she was still pissed at him, but was not nearly ballsy or cold hearted enough to do such a thing. However, she quickly came to regret it as he asked that question. Her face paled significantly._

" _Sorem!" She hissed. The Daiyoukai ignored her, choosing instead to quirk an eyebrow at his son, tilting his head to the side as he observed him. In her mind, Kikyo cursed. That's what that incident at the door was about. She forgot they were demons...or rather, she forgot the keen senses that came with being one. Sorem probably smelled it on the bastard the moment he opened the door. Of course._

" _Is that all you did?" Sorem continued. Kikyo lifted her head at this. What did he mean was that all, he did?_

" _Sorem, stop it!" Izayoi snapped, voice seemingly a little…panicked. Sorem simply shrugged, and stood up with a hum. He began walking towards the couch that Inuyasha and Kikyo sat on opposite sides of._

" _I don't blame you for not wanting to tell her. I'm sure the guilt is just eating you alive…" Sorem said in a light, almost melodic voice as he walked behind the seated form of his son. Inuyasha was visibly stiff, eyes a little wide, jaw tight and strained. Kikyo eyed him, and could see the veins in his neck as he swallowed hard. What the…?_

" _Sorem, don't do this!" Izayoi wanted to raise her voice louder, but Sato was sleeping in her lap. She couldn't!_

" _It's best if everyone involved knew the truth…and the_ _ **whole**_ _truth…don't you think?" He said the words cruelly, and it was after that that he ripped down the shoulder of Inuyasha's shirt, revealing a small, black full moon, with two black fang marks, one on either side of the moon. Izayoi's intake of breath was sharp, and audible. Kikyo didn't breathe at all. Sorem turned his head to the Priestess and his eyes narrowed coldly at her. "You never belonged in this family." He spat._

 _All the sudden his heavy aura was lifted and he stood with a grin, his last cruel act finished._

" _Well, I do hope you all have a safe trip home, should you decide to return home, Inuyasha." He said with a smile, patting his son's shoulder before walking away. Izayoi sat there frozen, a horrified expression on her face. Kikyo's eyes moved slowly from Inuyasha's face…to the floor. She heard him swallow. She heard him say the words 'I'm sorry'…but she couldn't feel anything. Numb. It had been such a very long time, since she'd felt so numb…_

Kikyo's attention was drawn at the sound of her cellphone going off. Inuyasha didn't look at her as she paused while they gathered their children's belongings, and looked at the device. Her eyebrows drew together. Why was Sesshomaru calling her?

"Sesshomaru?" She asked into the receiver, her tone portraying her confusion. She could see Inuyasha's ears perk up at this.

" _Kikyo, you cannot leave yet."_ He said to her immediately. There was something severely off about Sesshomaru's voice, but Kikyo looked even more perplexed, and was also irked by Sesshomaru ordering her around. Those things combined, she didn't care to pay attention, and given everything, she wasn't in the mood for that. "What are you talking about Sesshomaru, I'm at the airport about to get on the frickin' plane. I've had a bad enough morning since your bitch ass father-"

" _Kagome found Sango dead. Miroku too."_ Now she heard it. The shaking in his voice. The anxiety. She almost dropped her phone. "Wh…what?" She whispered.

"Kikyo, we need to go." Inuyasha said gently from beside her, having loaded their carry-ons to his person. Kikyo's wide eyes fell on him as she continued to hold the phone, unsure what to say.

' _Last Call to….'_ She heard them call for their flight. Kikyo opened her mouth, closed it, and then gently put Sato in Miyako's arms, and grabbed her purse.

"I'll meet you in Italy. I need to go." Was all she said before she turned her back to all of them and took off, hearing Inuyasha shouting for her from behind. All it had taken was one call for her to go running, and running for Kagome. She sprinted through the airport and immediately hailed a taxi after getting off the phone with Sesshomaru. He told her he would let her know where to meet them later, but right then he had been on his way to find Kagome. She was ever, ever grateful to him and then she realized…

Miroku. He was Sesshomaru's best friend. Kikyo wasn't one for many tears, but as she sat in the back of that cab they came…and they did not leave. She lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she sniffed, the salty trails pouring down her cheeks. Inuyasha had mated another woman, Kagome had lost the one closest to her, and so had Sesshomaru. Where things ever supposed to be right? That was a question that right then, Kikyo considered, even God himself, would not have been able to answer…

* * *

 **A/N: Whew. 42 pages o_O well xD definitely my longest chapter to date** **. How is everyone? O.O *dodges rocks and used tissues* well now…*ehm*. I know there were not one, but (surprise!) two big devastating blows in this chapter. I worked harder on this chapter than any before given the amount of emotion and the length that went into this. It was draining, and very hard especially to write the final scene between Miroku and Sango, and I wanted every sentence I gave you guys to have some meaning, and sound well.**

 **These situations, as unfortunate, can happen. Always be safe, and sound. I hope that you all found pleasure in reading. Remember it is always darkest before the dawn *hearts* love you all, and have a wonderful day, week, etc, until next time ! Please, drop me a review with your thoughts, I would really love to see how you all reacted** **. I promise you all a brighter dawn, I swear it :3 Until next time!**

 **Much, MUCH Love to All of You,**

 **~:*Sweets*:~**


End file.
